


Coéquipiers

by Apictureinmymind



Category: Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Football, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-10-28 17:17:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 34,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apictureinmymind/pseuds/Apictureinmymind
Summary: Emmanuel débarque en équipe de France, ce qui n'est pas forcément du goût de Manuel...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey les gens ! Alors je me lance dans un football AU, tout en me disant qu'il est possible que 90% de cette pitite fandom déteste le foot ^^
> 
> J'espère que ce ne sera pas totalement incompréhensible. Je vais faire un petite explication footballistique au cas où :  
> Alors au début du chapitre Manuel joue à l'extérieur avec son club, donc il est à l'hôtel et partage sa chambre avec un de ses coéquipiers (en l'occurrence Vincent Peillon ^^). Ils parlent tous les deux de l'équipe de France, qui va bientôt se retrouver pour des matchs amicaux (c'est-à-dire hors compétition).  
> Les U21, c'est l'équipe des joueurs qui ont moins de 21 ans (qu'on appelle les Bleuets, en France, ce qui est tout pipou). La Champions League est une compétition (enfin c'est un peu LA compétition) qui fait s'affronter les clubs les mieux placés des championnats européens.  
> Clairefontaine, c'est là où les Bleus logent et s'entraînent pendant les trêves internationales.  
> Un titulaire, c'est un joueur qui est dans le 11 de départ/qui débute le match, par opposition au remplaçant.  
> Et si vous saviez déjà tout ça, tant mieux, mais je me dis que c'est mieux quand même de pas prendre de risque.

« T’as entendu la rumeur ? » 

Manuel leva le nez du bouquin dans lequel il était absorbé depuis une bonne heure et regarda son camarade de chambre, qu’il n’avait pas même entendu entrer. 

« Quelle rumeur ? » Demanda-t-il à son tour, perplexe. 

« Macron serait dans la liste des 23 pour les deux prochaines rencontres. » 

Manuel referma son livre d’un coup sec et se redressa sur son lit. Cette rumeur ne lui plaisait absolument pas, non seulement parce qu’elle impliquait qu’il ne serait pas le premier à qui Hollande dévoilerait la liste des joueurs, à lui qui était pourtant capitaine depuis des années, mais aussi parce qu’elle signifiait, si elle se confirmait, qu’il devrait interagir avec Macron de quelque façon que ce soit... ce dont il n’avait pas spécialement envie. De plus, ils occupaient tous les deux le même poste, ce qui n’annonçait rien de bon pour Manuel. Deux attaquants : un jeune prodige et un capitaine de plus de trente ans, Manuel savait pertinemment comment ça finirait... Il n’en avait plus pour longtemps. 

« Il n’est pas un peu jeune ? » Se contenta de questionner Manuel en tentant de se redonner une contenance afin que son coéquipier ne trouve pas son attitude étrange. 

« On en a déjà vu de plus jeunes. » Répondit Vincent en haussant les épaules. 

Oui, on en avait déjà vu de plus jeunes, mais pas depuis que Manuel était passé international. Des petits jeunes de dix-huit ans sélectionnés en équipe première, ça ne courait pas les terrains. La plupart des bons joueurs de cet âge faisait partie des U21, mais il fallait admettre que Macron n’était pas seulement bon. Il était excellent. Même Manuel se devait de le reconnaître. 

Manuel ne savait pas quoi répondre à Vincent, mais par chance leur conversation fut interrompue par Arnaud, qui entra évidemment sans frapper et leur proposa de jouer au Président avec Benoît et lui. Manuel accepta à contre cœur, ne voulant pas faire son rabat-joie, bien qu’il eût préféré reprendre sa lecture tout en se morfondant au sujet de ce que Vincent venait de lui annoncer. 

*

Au dîner, alors qu’il était assis à côté de Benoît, Yannick vint s’assoir en face d’eux et leur demanda s’ils avaient entendu la rumeur. 

Benoît répondit que, oui, il l’avait entendue, tandis que Manuel hocha simplement la tête en feignant le désintérêt le plus total. En réalité, il était agacé d’entendre la rumeur pour la troisième fois en quelques heures puisque Vincent, non content de l’avoir mis dans la confidence, s’était senti obligé d’en parler de nouveau pour informer Arnaud et Benoît, alors qu’ils jouaient aux cartes dans la chambre de ces derniers. 

Yannick et Benoît poursuivirent leur conversation et Manuel écoutait d’une oreille distraite, préoccupé qu’il était au sujet de la fameuse rumeur. Peut-être n’était-ce que du vent après tout... toutes les rumeurs qui circulaient dans le monde du football n’étaient pas fondées, loin de là. Puis, Vincent ne lui avait pas dit de qui il tenait son information. Peut-être que sa source n’était pas fiable... 

De toute façon, le verdict tomberait bientôt, puisque Hollande annoncerait la liste des sélectionnés dans deux jours. En attendant, Manuel ferait mieux de se concentrer sur leur match du lendemain. Ils avaient une chance d’atteindre les quarts de finale de la Champions League. Ce match était capital pour leur club, mais aussi pour leur entraîneur, qui verrait certainement sa tête sauter à la fin de la saison s’ils se faisaient éliminer en huitièmes de finale. Et Manuel appréciait cet entraîneur plus que les cinq précédents qui s’étaient succédé dans les cinq dernières années. Puis, cette instabilité commençait véritablement à le fatiguer. Il aurait aimé voir les dirigeants comprendre que faire défiler les entraîneurs saison après saison ne règlerait pas tous les problèmes du club comme par magie. Malheureusement, ce n’était certainement pas demain la veille. 

*

L’humeur de Manuel ne s’arrangea en rien les jours suivants. Ils avaient perdu le match retour 2-0, ce qui avait signé la fin de leur aventure en Champions league, puisqu'ils n'avaient gagné le match aller à domicile que d'un but. Puis, Macron l’obsédait depuis que Vincent lui avait parlé de la rumeur, et Manuel détestait ça. 

L’heure de l’annonce de la liste des 23 avait enfin sonné, après une attente qui avait paru interminable à Manuel, bien qu’elle ait duré deux jours à peine. Alors, il s’installa devant son écran plat haute-définition avec le pitoyable repas qu’il venait de décongeler, mit une des innombrables chaînes de sport auxquelles il était abonné et attendit. Hollande apparut bientôt sur l’écran, alors qu’il s’asseyait au pupitre qui faisait face aux journalistes. 

Manuel, sans s’en rendre compte, retenait son souffle. Il n’avait pas encore touché à sa nourriture. A vrai dire, manger était une des dernières choses qu’il avait à l’esprit en cet instant. A vrai dire, Macron était la seule chose qu’il avait à l’esprit. 

Hollande commença par énumérer les gardiens qu’il avait choisis, puis les défenseurs, puis les milieux, et enfin les attaquants. Les joueurs des trois premières catégories étaient des choix très prévisibles au regard des derniers matchs. Il n’y avait que deux nouveaux joueurs, dont la présence en équipe nationale était envisagée depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Hollande avait réservé la véritable surprise de sa liste pour la fin : juste après avoir prononcé le nom de Manuel, dont personne n’avait douté une seconde de la présence, il donna celui de Macron et le cœur de Manuel manqua un battement. Il l’avait fait... il l’avait vraiment fait. 

Il éteignit la télévision presque aussitôt, ne se sentant pas la force d’écouter les questions que les journalistes feraient pleuvoir sur Hollande, et encore moins les réponses que celui-ci leur fournirait. Elles concerneraient probablement toutes l’arrivée de Macron en équipe nationale, et Manuel n’avait aucune envie d’entendre ce que son coach pouvait bien avoir à en dire. Il se sentait déjà suffisamment trahi : pour la première fois depuis des années, Hollande ne l’avait pas appelé pour parler de la liste avant de l’annoncer à la presse. Lui qui pensait pourtant avoir une relation privilégiée avec son entraîneur... 

En réalité, Hollande avait probablement choisi de faire l’autruche en ignorant Manuel, parce qu’il savait comment il prendrait l’arrivée de Macron. Et il n’avait pas tort... Manuel la prenait mal. Mais peut-être l’aurait-il mieux prise si Hollande avait eu le courage de l’informer en personne, au lieu de simplement laisser la rumeur parvenir jusqu’à lui. C’était lâche de sa part. 

Manuel était pour le moins agacé, mais il fallait qu’il se ressaisisse très rapidement. Le prochain match amical de l’équipe de France était dans une semaine, les joueurs se rejoindraient à Clairefontaine ce week-end et seraient obligés de cohabiter pendant dix jours. Il ne fallait pas qu’on remarque l’hostilité de Manuel à l’égard du petit nouveau. Ce serait mauvais pour la cohésion de l’équipe, mais aussi pour l’image de Manuel. Un capitaine se devait de se montrer juste avec tous les joueurs s’il ne voulait pas causer des ennuis au groupe, et se montrer hostile envers Macron alors qu’ils ne s’étaient jamais vus en personne auparavant s’avérerait tout sauf juste. 

Après tout, il parvenait à être neutre à l’égard de ses coéquipiers venus du LR, bien que ce club ait toujours été l’ennemi juré du sien, alors Macron devrait être une partie de plaisir... non ? 

La sonnerie de son téléphone portable vint le sortir des méandres où il s’était perdu. Il regarda le nom inscrit sur l’écran et soupira. C’était Myriam, une joueuse de l’équipe féminine et une de ses seules amies proches. La raison de son appel ne faisait aucun doute, surtout quelques minutes à peine après l’annonce de la liste. Manuel hésita une seconde à ne pas répondre, mais il se trouva puéril rien que pour avoir considéré cette option, alors il décrocha. 

« Tu as vu la liste ? questionna-t-elle directement, sans même prendre la peine de le saluer. 

―Evidemment que je l’ai vue, répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel, bien qu’elle ne puisse guère le voir. 

―Et comment tu le prends ? 

―Comment je prends quoi, exactement ? demanda-t-il, jouant les ignorants. 

―Allons, tu le sais très bien. Macron...

―Eh bien quoi, Macron ? Je ne vois pas où est le problème, interrompit-il. 

Un rire incrédule échappa à Myriam à l’entente de ses paroles, et Manuel fulmina intérieurement, espérant qu’elle en resterait là tout en sachant qu’elle n’en ferait rien. Ce n’était vraiment pas le moment. 

―Tu sais, je n’ai toujours pas compris ce que tu lui reproches... finit-elle par ajouter. 

―Mais je ne lui reproche rien, répondit Manuel sur la défensive, certain qu’elle ne croirait rien de ses mensonges, mais s’obstinant tout de même à essayer de la duper. 

―A d’autres. Je te rappelle que j’ai regardé avec toi plusieurs de ses matchs. Tu fusillais la télé du regard à chaque fois que la caméra se posait sur lui, ou qu’un commentateur mentionnait son nom. Et je ne parle même de ta réaction à ses buts. 

―Tu exagères, affirma-t-il, loin d’être convaincu lui-même qu’elle exagérait effectivement. Il n’avait jamais réalisé qu’il était aussi transparent. La nouvelle ne l’enchantait guère, et c’était un euphémisme. 

―Mais oui bien sûr... Tu me rappelleras quand tu seras sorti du déni. Allez, bonne chance pour la semaine prochaine, finit-elle par dire ». Manuel pouvait presque entendre son sourire narquois. Il raccrocha sans lui répondre. 

Son plat préparé était froid, à présent, mais peu importait. Il n’avait pas faim, de toute façon. 

*

Manuel était au beau milieu de la pelouse du Stade de France. Il faisait nuit et il tombait des cordes. Les lumières étaient allumées, mais il n’y avait personne dans les tribunes, personne sur le terrain si ce n’est lui-même. Du moins c’était ce qu’il croyait, quand il sentit une paire de bras l’enserrer par derrière. Il voulut crier, se débattre, mais il n’y parvint pas : il était paralysé. 

Une voix chuchota « Manuel », d’une manière étrangement sensuelle. Manuel put sentir les lèvres de son assaillant effleurer son oreille droite. Il ne put réprimer un frisson. « Tu peux dire adieu à ta place dans l’équipe, Manuel », poursuivit-il, ses mots contrastant radicalement avec la façon dont ils étaient prononcés, sur ce même ton aguicheur que Manuel peinait à comprendre.

*

Par chance, la sonnerie du réveil de Manuel l’extirpa de ce songe pour le moins dérangeant. Il aurait aimé prétendre ne pas savoir de quoi il en retournait. Toutefois, l’interprétation de son rêve était évidente : il venait de s’imaginer Macron le menaçant de lui prendre sa place de titulaire, tout simplement parce qu’il était à la fois terrifié et persuadé que ça se produirait. Et, à présent, il redoutait encore davantage leur rencontre, qui ne pourrait qu’être atroce. 

Pourtant, il allait devoir se faire à cette idée : il était à présent deux heures du matin, et il serait à Clairefontaine pour le déjeuner... La fin était proche. Sa propre couardise l’insupportait, mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’envisager le pire : son mauvais pressentiment refusait de le quitter, quoi que Manuel fasse pour se changer les idées. 

Les heures qui le séparaient de son arrivée au Centre technique passèrent à la fois trop rapidement et avec une lenteur exaspérante, puisque Manuel était partagé entre son appréhension et son envie d’en finir au plus vite. 

Lorsqu’il poussa la porte d’entrée, il entendit un éclat de rire familier en provenance du hall. C’était Bernard, à qui Macron venait apparemment de raconter la blague du siècle. Manuel fut envahi par une envie presque irrésistible de tourner les talons pour repartir d’où il venait. Cependant, il n’en fit rien, se répétant incessamment qu’il était un adulte responsable et qu’il agirait comme tel, et se demandant simultanément pourquoi il fallait que Macron soit le premier qu’il croise. 

A l’instant où Macron tourna la tête vers lui, l’ayant certainement entendu approcher, l’expression de son visage changea du tout au tout, tandis que Bernard ricanait toujours, ne s’étant apparemment toujours pas remis du trait d’esprit de son nouveau coéquipier. Macron, lui, regardait Manuel avec une surprenante intensité, le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres quelques secondes auparavant s’étant estompé. 

Manuel salua d’abord Bernard, prêtant à peine attention à son coéquipier de longue date et à sa propre impolitesse à son égard, puis il se retrouva face à Macron. L’espace d’une seconde, Manuel se figea, avant de retrouver ses esprits et de lui tendre la main. 

Macron se présenta, comme si Manuel ne savait pas déjà qui il était, alors il en fit de même, bien qu’il n’en voie guère l’utilité. Ils se serrèrent brièvement la main, mais ces quelques secondes de contact firent naître un frisson qui parcourut l’échine de Manuel, lui faisant exactement le même effet que le frisson qui l’avait secoué dans son rêve la nuit précédente.

En apparence, Manuel resta stoïque, mais de nombreuses pensées plus noires les unes que les autres bataillaient déjà en lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon alors, je cringe un peu parce que je me dis que je suis en train d'écrire une fanfic sur notre (hopefully) futur président, mais TANT PIS. Ah Ah.  
> Ah, et je tenais à dire que j'admire véritablement les auteurs de fanfics qui planifient tout à l'avance et qui savent parfaitement où ils vont. Ce n'est pas mon cas, donc j'aviserai ^^.  
> Si vous avez une quelconque question sur le foot (ou autre chose), n'hésitez pas. Gros bisous à vous ! 
> 
> PS : je suis sur Tumblr => https://frencheveryday.tumblr.com/


	2. Chapitre 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeey ! Je tiens à remercier de tout cœur les gens qui ont pris le temps de lire, ceux qui ont laissé des kudos et les petits amours qui ont commenté, que ce soit ici ou sur Tumblr, ça m'a vraiment fait super plaisir =)
> 
> J'espère que le nouveau chapitre vous plaira, et n'hésitez pas si vous avez une question, je serais ravie d'y répondre ;)

Emmanuel avait parlé à tous les joueurs qu’il avait croisés depuis son arrivée au Centre technique. Il discutait avec Bernard Cazeneuve, un des joueurs les plus âgés, ayant à cœur de faire bonne impression. Il déployait ses charmes pour se faire au plus vite une place dans l’équipe, et son plan fonctionnait à merveille, du moins il fonctionna jusqu’à ce que Valls entre à Clairefontaine. 

Emmanuel, ayant entendu des pas se rapprocher de Bernard et lui, se retourna et il dut se retenir pour ne pas sursauter. Manuel Valls se tenait devant lui ! Il croyait s’être suffisamment préparé psychologiquement à cette rencontre, mais son rythme cardiaque, devenu frénétique, était une preuve du contraire. Rien n’aurait pu l’y préparer, en réalité. 

Il se présenta, bien que ce ne soit pas nécessaire, simplement parce qu’il ne savait que dire d’autre. Son sourire charmeur et son sens de la conversation s’étaient soudainement envolés, laissant Emmanuel démuni. Il ne s’était jamais vraiment senti ainsi auparavant, et il espérait que ça n’arriverait plus jamais. A sa grande surprise, Manuel se présenta, lui aussi, comme s’il n’était pas un footballer célèbre depuis plus d’une décennie : Emmanuel savait tout ce qu’il était possible de savoir au sujet de Manuel sans le connaître personnellement, mais il se garda bien de le faire remarquer. Ils allaient jouer ensemble à présent, il n’était plus temps pour Emmanuel de se comporter comme un gamin en admiration devant son idole. 

Après s’être serré la main, ils restèrent là quelques secondes, à se regarder en silence, puis Manuel prétexta devoir déposer ses affaires dans sa chambre pour s’éclipser, et Emmanuel lui en fut reconnaissant. Il put respirer de nouveau librement, même si son cœur battait toujours la chamade et que ses mains s’étaient mises à trembler légèrement. 

Emmanuel se fustigea : il venait d’entrer dans la cour des grands, mais son attitude en était tout sauf digne. Il se laissait sérieusement aller et il fallait qu’il arrête de regarder Manuel avec des étoiles dans les yeux s’il voulait être pris au sérieux ne serait-ce qu’une seule seconde. Il avait beaucoup trop à perdre dans tout ça : sa sélection avait fait couler beaucoup d’encre depuis son annonce, et il se devait de prouver qu’il avait sa place dans l’équipe lorsqu’on lui donnerait sa chance sur le terrain, et que toute la presse sportive aurait les yeux rivés sur lui.

*

A la table du déjeuner, Emmanuel et les quelques autres joueurs ne faisant partie ni du PS ni du LR prirent place au centre, séparant ainsi les équipes ennemies en deux clans. Il n’y avait pas de plan de table, mais Emmanuel en conclut que c’était un accord tacite... il se demandait comment ils arrivaient à mettre leurs différends de côté une fois sur le terrain pour former une véritable équipe, unie et efficace. Il espérait seulement que ça continuerait comme ça et que les egos de chacun resteraient au vestiaire au moment des matchs, sinon leurs résultats s’en feraient ressentir très rapidement.

Emmanuel fit de son mieux pour animer les conversations qui se déroulaient autour de lui, comme à son habitude, mais il ne put s’empêcher de lancer quelques regards furtifs en direction de Manuel. Ce dernier releva la tête alors qu’Emmanuel était en train de le regarder et celui-ci baissa immédiatement les yeux, fixant son assiette comme s’il s’agissait de la chose la plus intéressante au monde et tentant de dissimuler la panique passagère qui avait pris possession de lui lorsqu’il s’était fait démasquer. Il ferait mieux de se rappeler, à l’avenir, que la discrétion n’était pas sa qualité première. 

« Ça va Emmanuel ? » 

Même son voisin de table avait remarqué que quelque chose clochait. Il partait certainement du principe que le silence d’Emmanuel cachait un souci quelconque... et il n’avait pas tort. 

« Oui, oui tout va bien, merci... je viens juste de me souvenir de quelque chose d’urgent dont il faut que je m’occupe », répondit-il avec politesse, tout en mentant ouvertement à son coéquipier. Il n’allait tout de même pas lui donner la véritable raison de son silence soudain. 

Emmanuel prit la décision d’éviter Manuel après cet épisode malencontreux. Toutefois, c’était sans compter sur leur sélectionneur, qui avait décidé de faire un entraînement spécifique aux postes de chacun. Les deux attaquants n’eurent donc d’autre choix que faire équipe pour quelques heures. 

Ils échangèrent à peine quelques mots et restèrent le plus loin possible l’un de l’autre pendant la majorité de l’entraînement. Toutefois, au moment des étirements, les deux autres attaquants du groupe se mirent en binôme immédiatement, obligeant Manuel et Emmanuel à coopérer. 

Les minutes qui suivirent furent extrêmement gênantes pour Emmanuel et il eut l’impression que la séance d’étirements durait beaucoup plus longtemps que la normale. Il ne savait où poser ses mains, où tourner ses regards pour se sentir moins mal-à-l’aise. Il était obligé de toucher Manuel, ses mollets, ses cuisses musclées, ce qui était déjà une torture pour lui... mais ce n’était pas tout, bientôt leurs rôles seraient inversés, bientôt Emmanuel aurait sur lui les mains de son idole, et il ne savait pas comment il survivrait. 

Quand ce fut effectivement au tour d’Emmanuel de s’étirer, il garda les yeux rivés sur le visage de Manuel, usant de toute sa concentration pour oublier les mains de Manuel sur ses jambes, peau contre peau. Mais soudain, la scène qui s’était déroulée au déjeuner lui revint en mémoire et, craignant d’être pris une seconde fois en flagrant délit de contemplation, il baissa les yeux. Grosse erreur... Il fut assailli par la vue des mains noueuses de Manuel, leurs veines saillantes, leurs longs doigts fins maintenant la jambe d’Emmanuel fermement en place. Il ferma les yeux presque immédiatement, sentant qu’il était à deux doigts de sombrer. Il ne trouva rien de mieux pour se changer les idées que réciter intérieurement le classement du championnat anglais de la première équipe à la dernière, puis dans le sens inverse, puis en essayant de se remémorer le nombre de points de chaque club. 

Emmanuel n’avait pas imaginé une seule seconde à quel point il serait difficile de dissimuler son stupide béguin pour Manuel. C’était une chose d’en pincer de loin pour une star du football, c’en était une autre d’être attiré par un de ses coéquipiers. 

*

Dans les douches, après l’entraînement, Emmanuel resta face au mur, comptant les dalles du carrelage dont ledit mur était recouvert, jusqu’à ce que Manuel retourne à son casier. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était de voir son corps nu et ruisselant... si une telle vue s’offrait à lui ne serait-ce qu’une seule seconde, il ne répondrait plus de rien. Une seule seconde et l’image serait gravée dans sa mémoire à jamais, le harcelant jour et nuit, surgissant aux moments les plus inopportuns. C’était une certitude. Emmanuel se devait donc de rester aussi loin que possible de son capitaine, malgré son ardent désir de faire le contraire. 

*

Quand il fut enfin l’heure d’aller se coucher, Emmanuel monta les escaliers en compagnie de quelques autres joueurs, parmi lesquels se trouvait Manuel. Et ce dernier, malheureusement pour Emmanuel, fut le seul, sans compter lui-même, qui ne s’arrêta pas au premier étage. 

Emmanuel resta deux marches derrière son capitaine, regardant ses pieds pour éviter de prêter attention à quelque chose de beaucoup plus agréable, mais aussi de beaucoup plus incriminant. Le fait qu’ils se retrouvent seuls tous les deux alors même qu’il voulait instaurer une distance entre eux était suffisant... il n’avait pas besoin d’en rajouter en admirant le fessier de Manuel. 

La malchance d’Emmanuel se poursuivit dans le couloir du deuxième étage, puisqu’il y vit Manuel s’arrêter devant la chambre située juste en face de la sienne. A croire que le sort s’acharnait : ils étaient voisins. Emmanuel ne pouvait pas regagner sa chambre sans lui adresser un mot... une telle attitude paraîtrait pour le moins suspecte. Alors, avant que Manuel ne disparaisse du couloir, il lui souhaita bonne nuit en forçant un sourire. 

« Bonne nuit. » Répondit-il, lui rendant son salut sans lui rendre son sourire. 

Emmanuel ne put s’empêcher d’analyser cette réponse pourtant anodine... pourquoi Manuel n’avait-il pas souri ? Pourquoi avait-il l’air aussi crispé ? Etait-ce seulement la fatigue, ou essayait-il de refroidir les ardeurs d’Emmanuel, ayant déjà perçu son admiration mêlée d’une embarrassante attirance ? 

Non... évidemment qu'il n’avait pas remarqué... comment l’aurait-il pu ? Emmanuel avait fait de son mieux pour rester discret, il n’avait pas eu de réaction physique inopinée au contact de sa peau, il lui avait à peine adressé la parole de la journée malgré son habituelle volubilité... non, Manuel n’avait pas pu remarquer... dans le pire des cas, il pensait simplement qu’Emmanuel le détestait et, même si cette éventualité l’attristait quelque peu, il devait admettre qu’elle était nettement préférable à la première. 

Il se mit au lit sans attendre, mais il peina à s’endormir malgré sa journée bien remplie. Il n’arrêtait pas de penser à Manuel, à son attitude... à leur attitude à tous les deux. Depuis que les premières rumeurs de sa sélection avaient éclaté, Emmanuel s’était imaginé sa première journée à Clairefontaine des dizaines de fois... il voulait à tout prix s’intégrer, être apprécié, devenir un joueur reconnu... Pourtant, les problèmes accouraient déjà et, pour couronner le tout, ces problèmes concernaient Manuel... son joueur favori depuis qu’il s’intéressait au football, le joueur le plus influent de ces dernières années, son nouveau capitaine... Si Emmanuel négociait mal la suite des événements, sa carrière en équipe nationale serait ruinée avant même d’avoir réellement commencé. 

Ne s’étant endormi que très tard, Emmanuel connut un réveil douloureux le lendemain matin. Il avançait au ralenti, et sa propre lenteur l’agaçait outre mesure. Or, son énervement ne faisait que le ralentir davantage, le plongeant dans un cercle vicieux qui menaçait de le mettre réellement en retard. Il n’était jamais en retard nulle part, et il fallait que sa remarquable ponctualité faillisse le jour où l’équipe devait prendre l’avion pour son premier match à l’extérieur. 

Il quitta sa chambre en toute hâte, cheveux en bataille et lacets défaits, à des années lumières de son apparence habituelle, lui qui était habituellement si propre sur lui. Il n’était pas rasé, son polo était déboutonné et tâché de dentifrice et, en prime, il avait manqué le petit déjeuner. Il emporterait deux ou trois fruits dans le bus, ou son coach lui passerait un savon pour avoir fait une entorse au régime alimentaire strict imposé à tous les joueurs en sautant un repas. 

Comme si le sort ne s’était pas suffisamment joué d’Emmanuel, il tomba directement sur Manuel en arrivant dans le couloir. 

Ce dernier, trempé de la tête aux pieds, était en train de retirer son polo en grommelant. 

La surprise initiale d’Emmanuel fut presque remplacée par le désir et, à peu de choses près, les gouttes d’eau glissant sur le torse de Manuel l’auraient hypnotisé. Toutefois, par miracle, il se rappela qu’il était déjà en retard et son cerveau, bien qu’engourdi par la fatigue et la vue pour le moins excitante, assimila finalement que Manuel était dans une situation encore plus catastrophique.

« Qu’est-ce qui t’arrive ? » Demanda-t-il, ébahi. 

« Le système anti-incendie s’est déclenché, je ne sais pas pourquoi... je n’arrive pas à arrêter l’arrosage et toutes mes affaires sont trempées. » Répondit Manuel, tentant visiblement de garder son calme. 

« Ok... prends une de mes tenues dans le placard de ma chambre, je vais chercher de l’aide. » Déclara Emmanuel. 

Ils devaient régler le problème au plus vite, ou ils risquaient de mettre toute l’équipe en retard. 

*

Ils arrivèrent au point de ralliement dans un état pitoyable, avec un quart d’heure de retard. Tout le monde était déjà installé dans le bus, ce qui obligea Manuel et Emmanuel à s’assoir l’un à côté de l’autre. Leur coach vint s’entretenir avec eux pendant le trajet, déçu par leur « manque de sérieux ». Emmanuel, contrit, s’apprêtait à s’excuser platement lorsque Manuel prit la parole pour le blanchir. 

« C’est de ma faute, j’ai eu un problème avec le système anti-incendie et Emmanuel est resté pour m’aider... » 

Quand Hollande eut regagné sa place à l’avant du bus, Emmanuel témoigna sa gratitude à Manuel : 

« Merci de m’avoir sauvé la mise. » 

Puis, il lui offrit un sourire plus sincère que celui de la veille au soir, véritablement soulagé d’avoir échappé de peu à une catastrophe. 

« Merci à toi pour ton aide. » Répliqua Manuel, un tantinet froidement. 

Le sourire d’Emmanuel disparut, effacé par le retour au premier plan de ses inquiétudes concernant la tension qui régnait entre son nouveau capitaine et lui. 

Par chance, il put s’éloigner quelque peu de lui en s’asseyant à côté de Bernard dans l’avion, tandis que Manuel prit place au côté d’Arnaud. Malheureusement les inquiétudes, elles, ne s’éloignèrent aucunement. 

Elles redoublèrent même une fois l’équipe arrivée à l’hôtel, au moment de la répartition des chambres. 

Hollande, après avoir réparti tous les autres joueurs, donna les noms d’Emmanuel et de Manuel sur le ton de l’évidence. Selon Bernard, placer le joueur le plus inexpérimenté dans la chambre du capitaine était une tradition. 

Emmanuel observa, impuissant, pendant que Manuel discutait avec Hollande en récupérant leur clef. Il essayait visiblement de négocier un changement de chambre, mais Hollande secoua la tête : on ne dérogeait pas à la tradition. 

Ensuite Manuel, s’étant tourné vers lui, lui fit signe de le suivre. Emmanuel s’exécuta, l’estomac noué, persuadé que son capitaine le détestait, et que c’était entièrement sa faute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, l'histoire du système anti-incendie est un peu chelou, mais j'ai pensé à la scène de l'Arnacoeur et j'ai pas pu résisté ^^  
> Mis à part ça, je tenais à dire que la scène des étirements est inspirée de la réalité, parce que j'ai vu des photos de joueurs qui s'étiraient par deux, et certains avaient les mains à des endroits assez stratégiques (si je puis dire ^^) du corps de leur coéquipier. 
> 
> Ah, et puis je suis frustrée parce que j'aime pas trop ma syntaxe dans ce chapitre mais je suis rarement satisfaite donc bon, ça change pas grand chose à ce que je pense d'habitude. J'espère que ça vous a plu tout de même :) 
> 
> Gros bisous à tout le monde ;)


	3. Chapitre 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello les gens ! :) Merci beaucoup à ceux qui ont laissé des kudos et des commentaires sur le chapitre précédent, cœur sur vous. Et un immense merci à TheBlackWook qui a réalisé des super maillots et logos pour les équipes de cette fic => http://theblackwook.tumblr.com/tagged/co%C3%A9quipiers <3

Dans l’ascenseur exigu qui les mènerait à l’étage de leur chambre, Manuel remarqua que Macron était pressé contre la paroi, tenant son sac devant lui, comme s’il tenait à tout prix à éviter d’entrer en contact physique avec Manuel. De plus, il restait concentré sur la sangle de son sac qu’il ne cessait de tripoter depuis qu’ils étaient entrés dans l’ascenseur. 

Manuel ne s’étonna guère d’une telle attitude... elle découlait directement de la sienne, après tout : il s’était montré froid envers Macron, et ce dernier gardait donc ses distances. Il aurait dû être satisfait d’avoir réussi à l’éloigner aussi facilement, mais une petite partie de lui se sentait coupable : Macron n’avait rien fait qui mérite la façon dont Manuel l’avait traité. Il soupira, s’attirant pour quelques secondes l’attention de son coéquipier, qui croisa le regard de Manuel avant de détourner les yeux de nouveau. 

Avant que les portes ne s’ouvrent, alors qu’ils étaient entre le premier et le deuxième étage, Manuel adressa la parole à Macron pour la première fois depuis la scène du bus le matin-même : 

« Il faut que j’aille voir Arnaud et Benoît, installe-toi, je reviens dans dix minutes. » 

Puis il lui tendit les clefs en posant maladroitement la main sur son épaule. En sentant Macron sursauter au contact de sa main, Manuel se dit qu’il avait vraiment exagéré. Il n’était pas un grand fan du jeune prodige, certes, mais il se montrait réellement injuste avec lui et, ça, Manuel ne l’avait jamais souhaité. Il fallait qu’il corrige le tir, ou il ne méritait plus son statut de capitaine. 

Macron hocha la tête pour manifester son assentiment, puis il se saisit des clefs avant de sortir de l’ascenseur, dont les portes s’étaient enfin ouvertes sur le deuxième étage. 

Manuel se rendit alors au troisième étage parce que la chambre de Benoît et Arnaud s’y trouvait même si, en réalité, ce n’était pas là qu’il cherchait à se rendre. Il voulait simplement un coin tranquille pour passer un coup de fil. 

En sortant de l’ascenseur, il trouva rapidement la porte menant à la cage d’escalier et monta jusqu’au cinquième et dernier étage, se disant qu’il n’y serait certainement pas dérangé.

Il appela alors Myriam, espérant et redoutant à la fois qu’elle ne décroche. 

« Manu, que me vaut le plaisir ?

_Je... je crois que j’ai un petit souci. 

_Quel genre de souci ? questionna Myriam avec inquiétude. 

_Oh, rien de bien grave... c’est juste que... je crois que j’aurais pu mieux gérer la situation avec Macron.

_Pourquoi ça ne m’étonne pas ?

Manuel pouvait presque l’entendre lever les yeux au ciel, ce qui l’amena à en faire de même. Il appelait pour obtenir de l’aide, pas pour qu’elle le juge. 

_Bon, qu’est-ce qui se passe ? 

_Eh bien... je crois qu’il a... peur de moi. Peut-être ? J’ai peut-être été un peu dur avec lui, et maintenant je crois qu’il cherche à m’éviter. 

_C’est tout ce que tu mérites. 

_Merci pour ton aide précieuse, répondit Manuel avec sarcasme. 

_Bon d’accord, d’accord, j’arrête de critiquer ton immense idiotie... Si tu veux arranger les choses entre toi et Macron, c’est très simple, tout ce que tu as à faire est de changer de comportement. Sois gentil avec lui. Vous ne vous êtes rencontrés qu’hier, tu n’as pas pu le traumatiser tant que ça. 

Dis comme ça, ça avait l’air très simple, en effet, mais c’était sans compter sur Manuel. 

_Etre gentil ? 

_Mais oui, je ne sais pas moi, commence déjà par l’appeler Emmanuel au lieu de Macron, ça sera déjà un début. 

_Mais je ne l’appelle jamais Macron devant lui...

_Tu l’appelles comment ? 

_Je ne l’appelle pas. 

Myriam soupira. 

_C’est encore pire que ce que je pensais. Comporte-toi juste comme un être humain décent, ça devrait suffire. 

_D’accord, je vais essayer. Sinon, toi ça va ? 

_Ça va très bien. N’essaie pas de gagner du temps pour éviter de voir ce cher Emmanuel, je te connais. »

Elle raccrocha immédiatement, sans dire au revoir, ce qui ne fit ni chaud ni froid à Manuel, habitué qu’il était à la brusquerie de Myriam. Puis, elle avait raison, il fallait qu’il retourne auprès de Macron... d’Emmanuel... ça n’allait définitivement pas être facile. 

Il passa tout de même voir Benoît et Arnaud pour leur parler de l’entraînement qui aurait lieu dans la soirée, ce qui lui fournirait un alibi crédible au cas où. Il valait mieux être prévoyant.

Il frappa à la porte de sa chambre avant de rentrer, mais Emmanuel ne lui répondit pas. Il ouvrit donc lentement la porte et entra tout de même, intrigué. Il le trouva endormi sur le lit situé le plus près de la porte. Il était recroquevillé, encore habillé, chaussures aux pieds, mais il semblait dormir à poings fermés, puisque l’arrivée de Manuel ne suffit pas à le réveiller. 

Manuel l’observa quelques secondes : sa posture, ses cheveux en bataille et sa respiration profonde et bruyante lui donnaient un air enfantin assez attendrissant, et Manuel se prit à aller chercher une couverture dans le placard, comme si Emmanuel venait de réveiller en lui ses instincts protecteurs. 

Il la déplia et la posa délicatement sur lui, priant pour qu’il ne se réveille pas. Il devait avoir grandement besoin de sommeil, si on en croyait l’air épuisé qu’il avait arboré toute la journée, et le fait qu’il s’était endormi sans même prendre la peine de retirer ses chaussures. 

D’ailleurs, Manuel hésita à les lui retirer, se demandant si ce serait acceptable ou si ce serait aller trop loin. Il n’arriva pas à une conclusion satisfaisante, mais décida de les enlever quand même, préférant le confort d’Emmanuel à une règle sociale tacite dont il n’était pas même sûr de l’existence. Après tout, il s’agissait seulement de lui ôter ses chaussures, il ne s’apprêtait pas à le déshabiller. Il doutait fortement qu’Emmanuel en ferait un drame. De toute façon, il était peut-être tellement fatigué qu’il ne souviendrait même plus s’il avait enlevé ses chaussures ou non avant de se coucher. 

Il posa les chaussures au pied du lit d’Emmanuel, à un endroit où il ne risquait pas de trébucher dessus. Puis, il quitta la chambre le plus silencieusement possible, se disant qu’il irait se balader en ville pour passer le temps jusqu’à l’entraînement sans pour autant gêner son coéquipier. Il n’oublia pas, avant de partir, d’accrocher l’écriteau « prière de ne pas déranger » sur la poignée de la porte. 

Il avait fait un premier pas dans la bonne direction, non ? Certes, Emmanuel était endormi, mais Manuel avait tout de même fait preuve de gentillesse. C’était une victoire personnelle, tout du moins. 

*

L’entraînement se passa sans encombre, et Emmanuel avait l’air moins fatigué après sa sieste réparatrice. Il marqua même un but pendant le match final. 

Au dîner, Emmanuel était assis de l’autre côté de la table, dans le champ de vision de Manuel. Cette fois, lorsqu’il le prit à regarder dans sa direction, Manuel lui offrit un sourire qu’Emmanuel finit par lui rendre malgré sa surprise initiale. Apparemment, il était sur le bon chemin. 

Après manger, ils remontèrent ensemble à leur chambre, empruntant cette fois les escaliers. Manuel remarqua qu’Emmanuel montait à ses côtés et non pas quelques marches derrière lui comme la veille, et il ne put s’empêcher de croire que c’était bon signe. 

« Manuel ? » Intervint Emmanuel alors qu’ils entraient dans leur chambre. 

« Mmh. » 

« Merci pour toute à l’heure... tu sais, pour la couverture et tout ça... » Il avait l’air un peu gêné. Et Manuel l’était lui aussi, à vrai dire. 

« Y a pas de quoi ». Finit-il par dire, ne regardant pas Emmanuel dans les yeux. 

Manuel allait s’installer sur son lit avec un bon roman quand il entendit quelqu’un frapper à la porte. Sans surprise, il s’agissait d’Arnaud et Benoît. 

« Un petit président ? » Demanda le premier lorsque Manuel leur ouvrit la porte. 

« Pourquoi pas... » Accepta-t-il. Il n’était pas spécialement enthousiasmé par l’idée, mais il n’avait rien contre. 

« Emmanuel, tu joues ? » Questionna Benoît. 

« Je veux bien mais... je ne connais pas les règles. » 

Il y eut quelques secondes de lourd silence pendant lesquelles les trois autres dévisagèrent leur cadet, puis Arnaud reprit la parole : 

« Tu ne connais pas les règles... mais, tu faisais quoi en perm au lycée ? » 

« Eh bien... mes devoirs. » Répondit Emmanuel, un peu perplexe. 

« Ses devoirs, il faisait ses devoirs... » Marmonna Arnaud, incrédule. 

Manuel les regardait en souriant, amusé par leur échange, avant de dire : 

« Ne t’inquiètes pas, on t’apprendra, c’est pas compliqué. » 

Ils expliquèrent donc rapidement les règles à Emmanuel et se mirent à jouer, se disant qu’ils aviseraient pendant le jeu si le novice avait encore des questions.

Contre toute attente, Emmanuel gagna la première partie, puis les trois suivantes. 

« Je n’en peux plus. » Se plaignit Arnaud, qui avait fini trou du cul pour la troisième fois. 

« On n’aurait jamais dû lui apprendre à jouer », admit Benoît. 

« C’est juste la chance du débutant », assura Emmanuel avec une modestie dont Manuel n’était pas certain du degré de sincérité. 

Ladite chance d’Emmanuel aurait dû l’agacer, puisqu’elle confirmait que le jeune homme réussissait dans tous les domaines, même les plus triviaux, mais Manuel était plutôt amusé. Peut-être que les réactions de ses deux autres coéquipiers étaient les principales responsables du demi-sourire qui s’était dessiné sur ses lèvres ou peut-être que son sourire répondait à celui d’Emmanuel. Manuel n’en était pas certain lui-même. 

« De toute façon, le match de l’Allemagne va commencer, on avait dit qu’on regarderait. » Annonça Arnaud. 

« Ah oui, c’est vrai. Il n’y a pas de projection prévue en bas ? » Demanda Emmanuel, apparemment intéressé. 

Hollande avait effectivement l’habitude de diffuser les matchs des autres équipes dans la salle de conférence des hôtels dans lesquels ils séjournaient. 

« Non, pas cette fois. Ce n’est qu’un match amical, et ils jouent contre une petite équipe... par contre, il nous montrera sûrement certaines actions demain pendant la séance de visionnage », expliqua Manuel. 

Il alluma ensuite le petit écran plat accroché au mur qui faisait face à leurs lits et mit le match. 

« Vous pouvez regarder ici si vous voulez. » Ajouta-t-il, « Prenez mon lit, je suis sûr que ça ne posera pas de problème à Emmanuel que je m’assoie avec lui. » 

Il regarda Emmanuel pour avoir confirmation de ce qu’il venait d’avancer, et ce dernier lui assura qu’il n’y voyait effectivement pas d’inconvénient. 

Devoir rester assis à côté d’Emmanuel pendant tout le match, sur un lit de quatre-vingt-dix centimètres de large, ne l’enchantait guère, mais il s’était promis d’arranger les choses entre eux, alors il essayait. 

Arnaud et Benoît étaient déjà installés sur son lit : Benoît était à moitié affalé sur Arnaud, sa tête sur son épaule, leurs jambes entremêlées. Manuel n’en fut pas surpris le moins du monde, étant donné que ses deux coéquipiers restaient en permanence scotchés l’un à l’autre. C’en devenait presque miraculeux qu’ils réussissent à s’éloigner l’un de l’autre suffisamment pour jouer au foot, pendant les matchs et les entraînements.

Emmanuel et lui, en revanche, s’assirent en laissant autant d’espace que possible entre eux... c’est-à-dire assez peu, en fin de compte, vu la taille du lit. A peine quelques centimètres les séparaient. 

Le match n’était pas captivant : le rythme était lent, les occasions rares et les erreurs techniques nombreuses. On aurait pu s’attendre à ce que l’Allemagne gagne déjà 5-0 à la mi-temps, mais le score était vierge. Si le sélectionneur n’avait pas mis tous les remplaçants sur le terrain pour reposer ses joueurs cadres, le match se serait probablement avéré plus intéressant. 

Lorsque l’arbitre siffla la mi-temps, Manuel voulut se lever pour se servir un verre d’eau, mais il fut soudainement immobilisé par Emmanuel qui, s’étant endormi, posa inconsciemment la tête sur son épaule. 

Manuel fut parcouru d’un frisson, le même frisson qu’il avait ressenti dans son rêve la veille du rassemblement de l’équipe de France, celui-là même qui l’avait parcouru lorsqu’il avait serré la main d’Emmanuel pour la première fois. Puis, tout son corps se détendit, sans que Manuel n’en perçoive la raison. 

Il oublia qu’il avait soif, il ne pensa plus à se lever, ni à faire quoi que ce soit d’autre. Ses yeux restèrent rivés sur l’écran de télévision, mais il n’écouta pas les avis des commentateurs et des journalistes sur la première mi-temps, il ne prêta aucune attention aux ralentis et, quand le match reprit, il fut incapable de se concentrer sur les diverses actions. Il n’aurait pas même su donner le score si on le lui avait demandé. Dans sa tête, il n’y avait plus rien, plus rien si ce n’est Emmanuel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours :) et je me dis qu'il faudrait peut-être que je fasse des chapitres plus longs, j'y réfléchirai.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello tout le monde ! Merci beaucoup pour les reviews et les kudos, ça fait ma journée à chaque fois. <3 sur vous les gens. 
> 
> J'avais prévu de poster ce chapitre un peu plus tôt, mais j'ai eu quelques imprévus (à savoir que j'ai absolument voulu écrire une fic Macdeau après avoir vu les photos du G7, mais aussi que, hier, j'étais en train d'écrire le chapitre mais ça avançait extrêmement lentement parce que j'ai enchaîné la finale de la FA Cup, la finale de la Coupe d'Allemagne et celle de la Coupe de France ^^). Mais voilà, le chapitre est finalement là, et il est un chouillat plus long que d'habitude :) Bonne lecture !

Emmanuel se réveilla assez soudainement, et remarqua avant toute chose que sa joue était endolorie. Puis, il en comprit la raison : il s’était endormi sur l’épaule de Manuel, qui venait de le réveiller en le secouant légèrement. 

« Désolé de te réveiller, mais le match est fini et Arnaud et Benoît viennent de partir, il est l’heure d’aller se coucher. » Informa-t-il. 

Emmanuel, extrêmement gêné, se répandit en excuses : 

« Je suis désolé, excuse-moi... j’étais vraiment fatigué, je n’ai pas fait attention... » 

« Eh, eh, du calme, il n’y a pas mort d’homme, ne t’inquiète pas. » Lui assura Manuel en posant une main sur son épaule pour l’apaiser, ce qui ne le rassura que partiellement. 

Au moins, Manuel ne se comportait plus comme s’il le détestait. Emmanuel ne savait pas ce qui avait amené ce revirement de situation, mais il en était ravi. Il s’en serait voulu de s’être mis son capitaine à dos sans le vouloir. 

Manuel rejoignit son propre lit tandis qu’Emmanuel se leva pour retirer son short et son T-shirt. Il retourna aussitôt dans son lit et se mit sous la couette, la remontant jusqu’à son menton. S’il avait pu cacher son visage en-dessous sans passer pour un dérangé, il l’aurait fait sans hésitation. Il avait tellement honte. Dans l’état, il dut se contenter de se tourner vers le mur pour se dissimuler à la vue de Manuel. 

Il mit des protections auditives, dans une tentative désespérée de s’assurer une nuit tranquille, mais s’endormir lui prit malgré tout un certain temps, parce qu’il ressassait ce qui s’était produit, mais aussi parce qu’il venait de dormir une bonne heure qui, ajoutée à sa sieste de l’après-midi, avait achevé de dérégler son horloge biologique. Il s’était enfin endormi quand, malheureusement pour lui, il fut réveillé par quelqu’un qui le secouait assez brutalement. 

« Mmh, qu’est-ce que c’est ? » Demanda-t-il, manquant complètement de cohérence. 

Il était désorienté, et il se souvint de la présence des protections auditives, qui pouvait expliquer son impression d’être déconnecté de la réalité. Il les retira et remarqua qu’une sirène retentissait, mais il n’en comprit pas la signification, encore perdu dans les limbes du sommeil duquel il venait d’être arraché. Tout ce qu’il voulait, c’était qu’on le laisse dormir. Etait-ce trop demander ? 

« Dépêche-toi ! C’est l’alerte incendie, il faut qu’on descende très rapidement. » Intima Manuel, qui finissait d’enfiler à la va-vite ses chaussures. 

Puis, ne laissant pas à Emmanuel le temps de reprendre conscience de son environnement, il le tira du lit par le bras. 

Emmanuel le suivit, encore dans le brouillard, sans même prendre la peine d’attraper sa veste au passage. Il était beaucoup trop confus pour faire preuve d’un tant soit peu de bon sens. 

Manuel tenait toujours le poignet d’Emmanuel et il marchait d’un pas décidé vers les escaliers tout en pestant. 

« Les alarmes incendie ont un truc contre moi soudainement, c’est pas possible. » 

Emmanuel se rappela alors l’épisode de Clairefontaine, ce qui lui remit en mémoire l’image de Manuel torse nu, les gouttes d’eau parcourant lentement son corps et... Non, ce n’était pas le moment. Emmanuel n’était pas encore au mieux de sa forme, mais il était assez alerte pour déterminer que s’il suivait ce cheminement de pensées, il se retrouverait très rapidement dans l’embarras. Avoir une érection alors qu’il était en caleçon et qu’il serait bientôt dehors en compagnie de toute l’équipe, du staff des Bleus et de celui de l’hôtel, était la dernière chose dont il avait besoin. Il s’était assez embarrassé pour toute la semaine dans la soirée de la veille, il avait son compte. 

Une fois qu’ils furent à l’extérieur, l’air vif et froid de cette nuit d’automne fit revenir Emmanuel à la réalité. Il remarqua que Manuel avait eu le temps de s’habiller et il l’envia. Il se demanda alors combien de temps l’alarme avait sonné avant qu’il n’émerge, si Manuel avait eu le temps de faire tout ça. 

« Tu as le sommeil lourd, c’est incroyable ! » S’émerveilla Manuel, alors qu’ils attendaient les quelques personnes qui n’étaient pas encore sorties avant d’obtenir des informations sur la situation. 

Emmanuel se mit à rougir, gêné une fois de plus. Sa quasi-nudité ne l’aidait d’ailleurs pas à se sentir plus glorieux. 

« C’est parce que j’avais mis des boules Quies. » 

« Eh bien dis donc, heureusement qu’on partage les chambres, tu serais peut-être encore endormi là-haut à l’heure qu’il est. » Répliqua Manuel. 

« Peut-être bien... merci de m’avoir sauvé la vie, du coup. » Ironisa Emmanuel, espérant ainsi regagner une contenance. 

« Il n’y a pas de quoi... Je n’allais pas laissé un joueur aussi prometteur périr dans les flammes. Quelle grande perte pour le football de notre nation ! » Se moqua gentiment Manuel. 

Emmanuel ressentit brièvement mais intensément l’envie de lui tirer la langue, envie qu’il parvint heureusement à réfréner. Se comporter comme un gamin ne lui apporterait aucune crédibilité, bien au contraire... cela le priverait du peu de crédibilité qu’il possédait encore après cette nuit pour le moins mouvementée. 

« Oula, tu n’as pas froid Emmanuel ? » Demanda Benoît, qui s’était approché d’eux avec Arnaud. 

Pile à ce moment-là, une bourrasque de vent particulièrement cinglante souffla et glaça Emmanuel jusqu’aux os. 

« Si, un peu... » Minimisa-t-il en claquant des dents, entourant sa poitrine nue de ses bras pour tenter de faire barrage au vent impitoyable. 

Manuel soupira et retira sa veste avant de la tendre à Emmanuel. 

Ce dernier la regarda avec convoitise et suspicion à la fois, comme si Manuel ne la lui avait tendue que pour la lui arracher dès qu’il poserait la main dessus. 

« Tu es sûr ? » 

« Mais oui. C’est de ma faute, de toute façon, j’aurais dû remarquer tout de suite que tu ne t’étais pas réveillé. » Assura Manuel en agitant légèrement sa veste pour qu’Emmanuel s’en saisisse enfin. 

Il la prit effectivement et remercia chaudement Manuel, qui venait à coup sûr de le sauver d’une pneumonie. 

« C’est-y pas mignon, notre cher capitaine prend soin du petit nouveau. » S’attendrit Arnaud, aussi moqueur qu’à son habitude. 

Emmanuel se fichait royalement de la remarque, il avait à présent enfilé la veste encore imprégnée de l’odeur de Manuel et de sa chaleur corporelle. Il se sentait tellement mieux qu’une minute à peine auparavant. Par contre il avait toujours aussi froid aux pieds, et il risquait de perdre un ou deux orteils, mais il n’y pouvait pas grand-chose pour l’instant, il n’avait qu’à prendre son mal en patience. 

Il regarda autour de lui et constata avec amertume que tout le monde s’était mieux préparé que lui à affronter les intempéries. 

Hollande arriva bientôt parmi eux et leur expliqua enfin ce qui se passait : 

« On a reçu un appel anonyme pour nous alerter de la présence d’une bombe dans l’enceinte de l’hôtel. Il y a des chances qui ce soit un canular, mais on ne peut prendre aucun risque... donc on va rejoindre le bus le temps que l’équipe de déminage arrive et passe l’hôtel au peigne fin. » 

Des gémissements plaintifs et des jurons se firent entendre parmi les joueurs, mais tout le monde garda son calme et suivit Hollande jusqu’au bus. 

Ils allaient tous être frais et dispos pour le match du lendemain, sans aucun doute... A tous les coups, un fan de l’équipe d’en face avait appelé en espérant que tous les joueurs passeraient une mauvaise nuit et seraient exténués le lendemain. Ou alors il y avait vraiment une bombe... mais pourquoi les aurait-on prévenus ? Ça n’avait aucun sens, et Emmanuel était trop fatigué et nerveux pour y réfléchir davantage. 

Dans le bus, les binômes de chambre se reformèrent par automatisme. Emmanuel se retrouva donc assis à côté de Manuel, ce qu’il aurait préféré éviter compte tenu de ce qui s’était produit la dernière fois qu’ils s’étaient trouvés dans cette position. 

Emmanuel observa son environnement : la majorité des joueurs avaient les yeux fermés et tentaient de se rendormir et quelques autres, à l’instar de Jeff, étaient sur leur téléphone portable. Emmanuel se demanda comment ils avaient eu la présence d’esprit de prendre leur téléphone alors qu’ils avaient été réveillés en plein milieu de la nuit par une alarme stridente. Une fois de plus, il les envia. Ils avaient quelque chose pour s’occuper eux, au moins. Juste devant Manuel et lui, Benoît et Arnaud semblaient s’être déjà rendormis, ou du moins ils étaient sur le point de le faire. Comme la veille au soir, Benoît avait la tête sur l’épaule d’Arnaud, et ce dernier avait posé la sienne sur celle de Benoît. Ils étaient peut-être ceux qu’Emmanuel enviait le plus. Ils avaient une amitié profonde et solide, ils se soutenaient mutuellement, et ils savaient qu’ils pouvaient compter l’un sur l’autre. 

« Emmanuel, arrête de gigoter s’il te plaît, tu m’empêches de dormir » Intima Manuel, les yeux fermés, en posant la main sur la cuisse d’Emmanuel pour qu’il arrête de bouger frénétiquement la jambe. 

Emmanuel eut l’impression d’être un enfant grondé par un adulte et il soupira, agacé. Il cessa néanmoins de gesticuler, obéissant à Manuel. 

Le temps passa très lentement pour Emmanuel, entouré qu’il était de gens endormis. Il devrait dormir lui aussi, pour être en forme pour le match du lendemain. Il ne serait probablement pas titulaire, mais peut-être que le sélectionneur le ferait rentrer en seconde mi-temps. 

Toutefois, il s’interdisait le sommeil parce qu’il craignait de s’endormir de nouveau sur l’épaule de Manuel. 

Il passa donc ce qui lui parut des heures à regarder autour de lui, en essayant à tout prix de rester éveillé tout en se répétant intérieurement de ne pas bouger pour ne pas déranger Manuel. 

Il finit tout de même par piquer du nez, ne parvenant plus à lutter. Mais, il fut bien rapidement extirpé de son sommeil partiel, et ce assez brutalement, quand une corne de brume retentit dans le bus. Hollande avait apparemment jugé judicieux de réveiller ses joueurs en utilisant cet accessoire de supporter extrêmement bruyant et désagréable. 

Emmanuel put entendre plusieurs joueurs grommeler, mais lui-même n’avait même plus la force de se plaindre. Il voulait simplement retourner sous sa couette, au chaud, et finir la nuit dans le calme. Il se demandait sérieusement s’il parviendrait à passer ne serait-ce qu’une seule nuit normale pendant ce rassemblement de l’équipe de France. Pour l’instant, ça paraissait loin d’être gagné. 

Manuel, qui s’était réveillé dans le calme malgré la brutalité des moyens déployés par Hollande, annonça à Emmanuel qu’il était temps de se lever, le sortant de sa torpeur. Emmanuel remarqua seulement en cet instant qu’ils étaient effectivement les deux derniers joueurs dans le bus.

« Désolé, je suis un peu à l’Ouest. » S’excusa Emmanuel, se mettant finalement en action. 

« Je vois ça oui... » Répondit Manuel avec son demi-sourire caractéristique. 

Il se moquait manifestement de lui, mais c’était le cadet des soucis d’Emmanuel. 

Il retourna à sa chambre dans un brouillard presque aussi épais que celui qui l’entourait quand il l’avait quittée, et il se recoucha immédiatement. 

Il se rendit compte au réveil qu’il n’avait pas retiré la veste de Manuel avant de regagner son lit. Décidément, il ne ratait pas une occasion de faire une bourde. Il l’ôta rapidement et la rendit à Manuel, qui était justement en train de s’habiller pour le petit-déjeuner. 

« Merci encore. »

« Y a pas de quoi. » 

Manuel partit manger sans attendre Emmanuel, qui en fut étonnamment reconnaissant. Il avait besoin d’être un peu seul, pour se remettre des récentes péripéties. 

*

Juste avant le match, vers vingt heures, l’adrénaline donna un coup de fouet à Emmanuel, bien qu’il ait passé toute la journée dans un état déplorable. Pourtant, il n’était pas même sûr de jouer. 

Sur le banc de touche, il commença assez tôt à se ronger les ongles. 

« Si tu te ronges déjà les ongles maintenant, tu n’en auras plus avant la fin de la semaine. » Lui indiqua Jeff en levant les yeux au ciel. 

Emmanuel eut envie de lui répondre que ça ne le regardait pas, mais il se contenta de lui sourire avec un enthousiasme feint. Il le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que ça l’énerverait. 

En deuxième mi-temps, alors que le score était toujours vierge, Hollande envoya Emmanuel s’échauffer. Puis, un quart d’heure plus tard, il le fit rentrer à la place de Manuel. 

Emmanuel déplorait le fait qu’il ne jouerait probablement jamais avec Manuel, puisqu’ils étaient tous deux attaquants de pointe. Ils pourraient être amenés à jouer ensemble tout de même, exceptionnellement, si l’un d’eux n’était pas employé à son poste de prédilection, mais il y avait très peu de chance que ça se produise. 

Manuel arriva vers lui en courant alors qu’il attendait derrière la ligne de touche. Il lui donna d’abord son brassard de capitaine avec pour consigne de le faire passer à Bernard lorsqu’il entrerait sur le terrain, puis il lui offrit une tape amicale dans le dos et lui souhaita bonne chance avec un sourire quelque peu forcé qui n’arrangea en rien la nervosité d’Emmanuel. 

Malgré son stress, il fut en position de marquer à peine quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque l’arbitre siffla un coup franc bien placé en faveur de son équipe pour une faute commise sur Benoît. Bernard tira le coup franc, fort de sa longue expérience, et il visa si bien qu’Emmanuel reçut le ballon sans avoir à bouger. Il tira immédiatement, puisqu’il était en très bonne position par rapport à la cage de but, mais il n’eut pas l’occasion de voir si son tir avait fait mouche. En effet, le défenseur de l’équipe adverse le poussa dans le dos, ce qui l’envoya droit sur le poteau en métal. Il se claqua violemment la tête et s’écroula, complètement sonné. 

Il vit plusieurs joueurs de son équipe se pencher au-dessus de lui en lui demandant s’il allait bien. Il s’était déjà senti mieux, à la vérité. Il vit Bernard faire un signe en direction du banc de touche pour appeler le staff médical. 

Il venait à peine de rentrer qu’il devait déjà sortir. C’était injuste. 

Il se releva avec l’aide du médecin de l’équipe, qui l’escorta jusqu’à la ligne de touche, après de longues minutes passées étalé sur la pelouse. Il aurait aimé retourner sur le terrain comme si de rien n’était, mais il pouvait à peine marcher. Il fallait être réaliste : il ne pourrait jamais faire illusion dans ces conditions. 

« Ça va à peu près ? » Demanda le médecin afin de savoir s’il était préférable qu’Emmanuel aille immédiatement à l’hôpital. 

« Je pense que ça devrait aller. » Répondit-il lentement. Sa voix résonnait désagréablement dans sa tête. 

« Ok, va te rassoir sur le banc. Essaie de ne pas t’endormir, et si tu as la nausée, viens me prévenir immédiatement. » Lui intima le médecin. 

Emmanuel acquiesça et alla s’assoir à côté de Manuel. 

« Félicitations. » 

« Pour quoi, m’être fait assommer ? » Questionna Emmanuel, ne comprenant pas grand-chose à la remarque de Manuel. Peut-être se fichait-il de lui à nouveau. 

« Pour ton but. » Corrigea Manuel. 

« J’ai marqué ? » Demanda-t-il avec étonnement, son visage s’illuminant comme celui d’un enfant le matin de Noël. 

« Oui, et le joueur qui t’a poussé a reçu un carton rouge. Le moins qu’on puisse dire, c’est que ton entrée sur le terrain a été décisive. » Raconta Manuel, se doutant qu’Emmanuel n’avait rien suivi des événements dans les dix minutes ayant suivi l’incident. 

« Tu te sens mieux ? » Demanda ensuite Manuel en référence audit incident. 

« Beaucoup mieux. » Affirma Emmanuel, sans savoir s’il allait véritablement mieux ou si sa joie avait fait passer la douleur au second plan. 

« Bien. Surtout ne t’en-

« Oui, je sais, merci. Il ne faut pas que je m’endorme, et si j’ai la nausée, je préviens. » L’interrompit Emmanuel, impatient. 

« Eh bien oui, désolé si on se répète, mais on ne rigole pas avec les traumatismes crâniens. » Lui dit Manuel avec sérieux. 

« Excuse-moi, je suis juste énervé. Merci de t’inquiéter. » Se reprit Emmanuel, ayant conscience qu’il s’était montré légèrement injuste en parlant de la sorte à son capitaine, qui ne faisait que remplir son rôle en veillant sur ses coéquipiers. 

« Pas de problème. » Rétorqua Manuel, sur un ton qui semblait affirmer le contraire. 

Emmanuel se reconcentra sur le match du mieux qu’il put après cette brève conversation, ne sachant plus sur quel pied danser avec Manuel. D’ailleurs, il n’avait jamais vraiment su.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours :) (n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ou à poser des questions si besoin, je réponds à toutes les reviews :)).


	5. Chapitre 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tout d'abord, encore merci à tous pour votre soutien <3 je ne vous remercierai jamais assez =) 
> 
> Ensuite, je tiens à dire que j'ai fait une petite modification qui n'a pas de conséquence sur l'histoire dans le chapitre 1 parce que je me suis rendu compte que j'avais mis une trêve internationale entre un match aller et un match retour de Champions League, ce qui est légèrement nawak, et aussi que je m'étais embrouillée dans les seizièmes/huitièmes/quarts... Voilà, donc en gros finalement le PS a été éliminé de la Champions League dans le chapitre 1, les pauvres xD 
> 
> Sinon, je donne le nom complet des clubs dans ce chapitre. Alors c'est pas tip top mais j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu : PS => Paris Soccer, LR => Lyon Racing et la République En Marche => Racing montpelliérain (oui ça fait RM et pas REM mais je trouvais pas avec REM et j'ai vu RM sur une chaîne d'infos l'autre jour alors yolo ^^). 
> 
> Désolée pour la longue intro, j'arrête de jacter.

Tout sembla s’arranger pour Emmanuel après le premier match, si bien qu’il débuta le match suivant, malgré les débuts difficiles et la bosse énorme qu’il arborait à présent sur le haut du front. 

Cette titularisation précoce du petit nouveau n’enchantait évidemment guère Manuel, dont il avait pris la place. En plus de ça, le match était contre l’Espagne, pays contre lequel Manuel se faisait toujours un plaisir de jouer, puisqu’il avait des racines espagnoles et de nombreux amis au sein de l’équipe nationale. 

Depuis qu’on leur avait communiqué la composition de l’équipe, Manuel évitait Emmanuel. Heureusement pour lui, ils étaient revenus à Clairefontaine, puisque le match aurait lieu au Stade de France, ce qui lui rendait la tache nettement plus facile. Il voyait mal comment il aurait évité Emmanuel lorsqu’ils partageaient la même chambre. 

Tout fonctionnait à merveille pour lui : il vivait sa vie tranquillement dans son coin, profitant de la brève accalmie avant que l’équipe ne se rende au stade dans la soirée... mais c’était sans compter sur Benoît, qui vint frapper à sa porte au beau milieu de l’après-midi. 

« Que puis-je faire pour toi ? » Demanda Manuel, masquant au mieux son agacement. Après tout, Benoît n’était pas responsable de la composition de l’équipe, et Manuel n’avait donc absolument rien à lui reprocher. A bien y réfléchir, il n’avait rien à reprocher à Emmanuel non plus, puisque celui-ci se contentait de faire sa place, objectif de tout joueur fraîchement débarqué en équipe de France... Mais ça, Manuel avait tout de même du mal à l’accepter, parce que l’intégration d’Emmanuel se faisait à son détriment. Il n’était plus tout jeune, certes, surtout pour un attaquant... mais, avant l’arrivée d’Emmanuel, il pensait avoir encore deux ou trois ans devant lui. 

« Ce n’est pas vraiment pour moi, c’est au sujet d’Emmanuel... » Quand on parle du loup... se dit Manuel, tout en se demandant ce qu’Emmanuel avait encore fait. 

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? » 

« Je crois qu’il est un peu nerveux pour ce soir... Il a l’air d’aller bien, en apparence, mais il joue à FIFA depuis le début de l’après-midi et personne n’a encore réussi à le battre. » Expliqua Benoît. 

« Et alors ? Ça montre plutôt qu’il va bien, non ? Et puis, il est de la nouvelle génération, il doit jouer depuis qu’il est en âge de tenir une manette. Ce n’est pas étonnant qu’il vous mette la misère. » Remarqua Manuel, ne comprenant pas grand-chose au raisonnement de Benoît. De ce qu’il en avait vu, Emmanuel battait tout le monde partout... il ne fallait pas s’étonner. 

« Oui mais il a l’air... un peu à cran. Il n’a pas lâché l’écran des yeux une seule seconde, et il tient la manette tellement fermement que je suis surpris qu’elle n’ait pas déjà été réduite en poussière. » Renchérit Benoît sur un ton inquiet. 

« Bon d’accord, d’accord, si tu le dis... Mais pourquoi c’est moi que tu viens chercher ? Je ne vois pas en quoi je suis mieux placé que toi pour le calmer s’il est effectivement stressé. » Questionna Manuel, espérant jusqu’au bout se soustraire à ses obligations de capitaine. Il voulait bien aller s’occuper de n’importe quel joueur, mais pas d’Emmanuel. Pas aujourd’hui. 

« Eh bien... je pensais que c’était évident... C’est parce qu’il t’aime bien... enfin il t’admire, enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire. » Bégaya Benoît, peinant à exprimer sa pensée. 

« Non, je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire. » Répondit Manuel avec honnêteté, quelque peu abasourdi. Emmanuel l’aimait bien... ? Lui ? Benoît confondait probablement avec Bernard. 

« Mais bien sûr que si, tu vois... tu ne peux pas ne pas avoir remarqué. Ça crève les yeux. » 

Manuel regardait toujours son coéquipier d’un air perplexe, ce qui amena ce dernier à s’expliquer davantage. 

« Tu vas me dire que tu n’as pas vu comment il te regardait ? On dirait que tu es son Dieu. C’est pour ça qu’il faut que tu ailles lui parler. Si tu lui dis que tout ira bien ce soir, il te croira, parce qu’il veut que tu l’approuves... si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » 

Non, Manuel n’était toujours pas certain de voir ce que Benoît voulait dire. A vrai dire, il n’avait pas du tout interpréter l’attitude d’Emmanuel de cette façon. Certes, il lui arrivait de regarder Manuel, et ce dernier l’avait effectivement remarqué, mais il pensait plutôt que c’était dû à une espèce de crainte née de son attitude antipathique... Peut-être pas, finalement... Peut-être qu’il se fourvoyait. 

« Bon... ok, je vais aller le voir. » Soupira-t-il. 

Il se leva et sortit de sa chambre, accompagné de Benoît. Ils se rendirent tous deux au rez-de-chaussée et rejoignirent Emmanuel dans le salon. 

Il jouait seul à présent, les autres joueurs ayant certainement abandonné leurs tentatives infructueuses de le battre. Emmanuel en était donc réduit à s’acharner contre l’ordinateur de la Playstation, qui semblait à la peine, puisque l’équipe contre laquelle Emmanuel jouait perdait déjà 3-0... et la première mi-temps n’était même pas terminée. 

« Je crois que je vois ce que tu veux dire, maintenant. » Chuchota Manuel à l’adresse de Benoît. 

« Tu m’en vois ravi. Du coup je te laisse régler ça, faut que j’aille voir Arnaud. » Lui répondit-il avant de s’éclipser. 

Manuel inspira profondément et pinça l’arête de son nez entre son pouce et son index, sentant déjà venir les maux de tête. Ce rassemblement était définitivement le plus difficile qu’il ait connu, et ce n’était pas fini. 

« Emmanuel ? » 

« Mmh », marmonna-t-il en guise de réponse, sans détourner les yeux de l’écran de télévision. 

Manuel soupira de nouveau. Emmanuel pourrait y mettre un peu du sien... 

« Tu peux faire pause deux secondes, s’il te plaît. » 

Emmanuel s’exécuta sans protester, contre toute attente, et se tourna vers Manuel. 

« Je t’écoute. » 

« Tu vas bien ? » Demanda Manuel de but en blanc. Pas la peine de tourner autour du pot. 

« Oui, très bien, pourquoi ? » Assura Emmanuel, alors même qu’il tapait frénétiquement du pied. 

« Tu as l’air un peu nerveux... » Remarqua Manuel en haussant un sourcil. 

Emmanuel s’immobilisa immédiatement à l’entente de ces mots, ce qui ne faisait que confirmer sa nervosité. Il continua malgré tout à nier les faits : 

« Non, franchement, ça va. » 

« D’accord... » Répondit Manuel, bien qu’il soit convaincu du contraire. Si Emmanuel ne voulait rien admettre, Manuel ne pouvait rien faire pour l’aider. « Je te laisse alors. » 

Il allait se lever mais la main d’Emmanuel atterrit sur son genou et l’en empêcha. 

« Attends... » Dit-il pour le retenir, comme si son geste ne suffisait pas. « Tu veux bien faire une partie avec moi, s’il te plaît ? » 

Manuel voulut d’abord refuser, pour des raisons évidentes, mais il ne put résister au regard d’Emmanuel. Il n’avait pas l’air particulièrement désespéré, et il n’avait pas même fait des yeux de chien battu, mais il y avait quelque chose dans son regard... quelque chose que Manuel ne parvenait pas à identifier et auquel il était incapable de résister. Il désirait éviter Emmanuel, ne passer du temps avec lui qu’en cas de nécessité, et pourtant il venait de se faire prendre une fois de plus dans les mailles d’un filet invisible dont il peinait à comprendre la nature. Qu’y avait-il de si irrésistible chez le petit nouveau ? 

« Je sens que je vais le regretter, mais d’accord. » Soupira Manuel en s’emparant de la manette posée sur la table basse. 

Sans aucune surprise, il perdit lourdement la partie, et pourtant il ne regretta pas d’avoir accepté la proposition d’Emmanuel. Il s’en fichait de perdre à FIFA, au fond, si bien qu’il accepta de débuter une seconde partie, ses plans d’évitement de la menace Macron s’étant apparemment désagrégés au cours de la première. 

Il finit par passer la totalité de l’après-midi en compagnie d’Emmanuel, malgré ses réticences initiales. Maudit Benoît... tout ça, c’était de sa faute... S’il n’était pas toujours aussi concerné par le bien-être de chacun, Manuel ne s’en serait pas retrouvé là. Il finissait par se dire que Benoît ferait un meilleur capitaine que lui... d’autant qu’il le remplacerait certainement assez rapidement dans cette fonction, puisque Bernard et Manuel étaient proches de la retraite. 

Manuel et Emmanuel dinèrent même côte-à-côte, si proches l’un de l’autre que Manuel pouvait sentir la jambe de son coéquipier trembler. 

« Ça va aller. » Lui assura-t-il sans trop savoir ce qu’il lui prenait, soudainement. 

« Qu’est-ce qui va aller ? » Lui demanda Emmanuel, feignant d’ignorer ce dont il était question. Ou peut-être n’avait-il réellement pas compris... il fallait dire que la remarque de Manuel arrivait comme un cheveu sur la soupe. 

« Le match, ce soir... ça va aller. » Clarifia-t-il donc. 

« Oui... oui, bien sûr, ça va aller. » Répéta Emmanuel. Pour le convaincre ou se convaincre lui-même ? Ce n’était pas certain. 

Quoi qu’il en soit, le match se passa effectivement bien, voire même à merveille, pour Emmanuel, qui provoqua un penalty et marqua un but.

Le stade de France, en ébullition, scandait le nom de celui qui deviendrait prochainement leur nouveau chouchou... ça ne faisait aucun doute pour Manuel, qui, pour la première fois depuis des années, avait dû se contenter de profiter de l’ambiance depuis le banc de touche au lieu d’être au cœur de l’action. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il avait chanté la Marseillaise derrière la ligne de touche, il avait regardé les tribunes envahies de bleu, les drapeaux tricolores qui tournoyaient, et il avait entendu les chants de supporters résonner dans l’enceinte du stade sans être sur le terrain. Il se sentait comme un simple spectateur. Un spectateur très bien placé, certes, mais un spectateur. 

Il espérait vraiment qu’Emmanuel se rendait compte de sa chance, et qu’il profitait de ce dont il avait privé Manuel... il n’aurait pas supporté de se faire détrôner par quelqu’un à qui tout ça ne tenait pas vraiment à cœur, par quelqu’un qui ne se préoccupait que de l’argent sans réaliser ni l’impact qu’un joueur pouvait avoir sur le public ni l’impact que le public pouvait avoir sur un joueur, sans réaliser que rien ne serait pareil sans les supporters. 

Le match se termina sur un nul, mais compte tenu de la qualité du jeu de l’équipe adverse, il s’agissait d’un résultat honorable. Ce n’était pas très important, puisque le match était amical, mais le résultat avait tout de même des conséquences sur la confiance et la cohésion de l’équipe, Hollande félicita donc ses joueurs une fois dans le vestiaire. 

Hollande ne parla pas personnellement à Emmanuel, certainement pour éviter les traitements de faveur. En revanche, plusieurs joueurs vinrent le féliciter pour son but et sa prestation générale qui, il fallait bien l’admettre, s’était avérée excellente. 

Manuel décida de mettre sa fierté de côté et d’aller féliciter lui aussi le benjamin de l’équipe. Toutefois, il ne s’était pas attendu à ce qu’Emmanuel le prenne dans ses bras après l’avoir remercié. 

Il ne devrait pas en faire toute une histoire. C’était très courant dans le milieu du football, après tout, de faire preuve d’affection envers ses coéquipiers à travers des contacts physiques. Ça n’avait jamais spécialement dérangé Manuel auparavant. Pourtant, une fois encore, Emmanuel dérogeait à la règle... Il y avait quelque chose de différent dans son étreinte. Manuel frissonnait à chacun de leur contact conséquent sans comprendre pourquoi. Et Manuel détestait ne pas comprendre. 

Il mit donc rapidement fin à cette effusion et fila à la douche, ne prenant pas la peine de vérifier si Emmanuel semblait troublé par son attitude. 

Il fallait à tout prix qu’il arrête de se comporter de manière aussi lunatique avec Emmanuel, ou le pauvre garçon ne saurait bientôt plus où donner de la tête, si ce n’était pas déjà le cas. Heureusement pour Manuel, le rassemblement de l’équipe de France touchait à sa fin, ce qui lui laisserait amplement le temps de se calmer et de voir tout ça sous un jour nouveau. 

En revenant à son casier, Manuel remarqua qu’Emmanuel n’était toujours pas parti se doucher. Il était encore en tenue, marchant en rond, son téléphone plaqué contre son oreille. Il prononçait quelques phrases par intermittence. 

« Oui, merci encore. Je suis content que tu aies téléphoné [...] Oui, je sais que tu avais dit que tu le ferais, disons que je suis content que tu aies tenu parole [...] Bonne nuit à toi aussi, Justin. On se voit demain. » 

Manuel ne disposait que de la moitié de la conversation, mais elle n’était guère difficile à comprendre. Justin Trudeau, un des coéquipiers de club d’Emmanuel, l’avait appelé pour le féliciter. 

Après qu’Emmanuel eut raccroché, Manuel rangea rapidement ses affaires et quitta le vestiaire, pressé d’aller se coucher bien qu’il n’ait pas eu à jouer une seule minute. 

*

Environ une semaine après la fin de la trêve internationale, Manuel invita Myriam à venir regarder le match du dimanche soir chez lui. Le Paris Soccer avait gagné son match la veille grâce à un but de Manuel, ce qui avait propulsé le club en tête du classement, puisque le Lyon Racing, son principal rival, avait fait match nul. Manuel s’était ainsi prouvé qu’il n’était pas encore bon à mettre à la casse, et il se disait donc que s’installer devant le match de l’équipe d’Emmanuel ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal, d’autant que le Racing montpelliérain avait un jeu très agréable à regarder. 

Cependant, les choses ne se passèrent pas comme Manuel l’avait anticipé. 

Tout d’abord, alors qu’on approchait de la demi-heure de jeu, Emmanuel fut victime d’un tacle irrégulier qui l’envoya au tapis. Il resta à terre un moment en se tenant le genou, une grimace de douleur déformant ses traits. 

Manuel serra les poings sans même s’en rendre compte. Il ne savait pas si c’était son instinct de capitaine qui remontait à la surface, mais il n’aimait pas du tout ce qu’il voyait. C’était certainement ça, puisque Manuel ne voyait pas d’autre raison pour expliquer ce qu’il ressentait. Pourtant, Il ne se souvenait pas avoir réagi aussi violemment à une faute faite sur l’un des joueurs de l’équipe de France ou du PS auparavant. Il en avait presque l’estomac noué. Sur l’écran, il vit Trudeau arriver auprès d’Emmanuel pour s’assurer qu’il allait bien, puis l’aider à se relever. Une telle intervention aurait dû rassurer Manuel : les coéquipiers de club d’Emmanuel s’occupaient bien de lui, il était entre de bonnes mains... c’était ce qu’un capitaine pouvait souhaiter de mieux... Alors pourquoi cela n’arrangeait-il rien à la boule qui semblait s’être formée dans son ventre ?

« Ça y est ! Tout est clair maintenant ! » S’exclama Myriam, le sortant momentanément de sa torpeur. 

« Mmh ? De quoi ? Qu’est-ce qui est clair ? » Demanda Manuel, ne comprenant pas un traitre mot à ce que Myriam venait de dire. 

« J’ai enfin compris quel était ton problème avec Macron. » 

Manuel fronça les sourcils. Comment avait-elle pu comprendre ce qu’il ressentait alors que, pour sa part, il n’avait pas même aperçu le bout du tunnel ?

 

« Très bien... Eclaire-moi de ta lanterne. » Répliqua Manuel, fatigué du suspense que Myriam s’amusait à faire durer. 

« Tu as un crush. » 

« Un quoi ? »

« Tu as flashé sur lui... il te fait craquer... tu as le béguin, appelle-ça comme tu veux. » Clarifia-t-elle. 

Manuel la regarda comme s’il venait de lui pousser une deuxième tête. Il était à des années lumières du match qui se déroulait sur l’écran de télévision. A ce stade, il en avait presque oublié l’existence. Toute sa concentration était employée à intégrer les mots que Myriam avait prononcés quelques secondes (minutes ?) auparavant. C’était complètement abracadabrantesque. Lui ? Le béguin pour Emmanuel ? Où est-ce qu’elle allait chercher tout ça ? S’il avait su qu’elle inventerait des scénarios aussi farfelus, Manuel ne lui aurait jamais confié qu’il était homosexuel. Ce n’était pas comme s’il faisait confiance à n’importe qui : elle était la seule à être au courant en dehors de sa famille proche et de ses ex. Et elle lui sortait une énormité pareille...

« C’est n’importe quoi... non, mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Tu vas pas bien, ma pauvre. C’est encore un gamin ! » Finit-il par articuler, encore sous le choc. 

« Ce n’est pas un gamin, il faut toujours que tu exagères. Il est juste un peu jeune. » 

« Non mais... moi... Macron... franchement ? » 

« Ça y est, ta cohérence et ta syntaxe ont foutu le camp, c’est le début de la fin. » Se moqua Myriam. 

« Je te déteste. Ça te va comme syntaxe, ça ? » Lui demanda Manuel en grommelant. 

« Oh, le prends pas comme ça. C’est pas grave d’avoir un petit faible pour... » Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, interrompue par le regard noir que lui envoya Manuel. « Bon d’accord, d’accord, j’arrête. » 

Ils regardèrent le reste du match en silence, Manuel étant obsédé par cette histoire de « crush » sur Emmanuel... Vraiment, c’était n’importe quoi... Bien sûr, ça expliquerait un certain nombre de ses réactions étranges à son égard, mais ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Il devait y avoir une autre explication. C’était tout bonnement impossible. Evidemment qu’il y avait une autre explication... il fallait juste que Manuel la découvre.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello mes lecteurs d'amour ! Merci infiniment pour les kudos et les commentaires C= 
> 
> Bon, d'habitude je n'aime pas trop quand les auteurs de fic font ce genre d'annonce avant un chapitre parce que ça fait redescendre un peu mon enthousiasme, mais je ne vais pas vous le cacher : il n'y a pas de m&m's dans ce chapitre (enfin pas directement, vu que Manuel et Emmanuel ont regagné leurs clubs respectifs), mais il y en aura au prochain chapitre ^^.

Emmanuel n’était resté en équipe de France que dix jours. Malgré la brièveté du rassemblement, son retour en club fut difficile. L’ambiance était nettement différente, ainsi que les enjeux et le rythme de vie. Lorsqu’il rentrait chez lui le soir, après l’entraînement, Emmanuel se retrouvait seul dans sa grande maison vide... terminé le château de Clairefontaine où il ne pouvait pas faire deux pas sans rencontrer quelqu’un, joueur ou membre du staff. Les habitudes étaient de retour, la solitude également. 

Heureusement, Emmanuel passait de plus en plus de temps avec Justin en dehors des entraînements, ce qui comblait quelque peu sa solitude. Justin avait rejoint le Racing montpelliérain seulement au début de la saison en cours, mais Emmanuel et lui s’étaient immédiatement entendus. Ils avaient beaucoup en commun, que ce soit d’un point de vue sportif ou non, et ils s’étaient rapprochés très rapidement, comme une évidence, de sorte qu’Emmanuel était à présent plus proche de Justin qu’il ne l’était de ses coéquipiers de longue date. Il fallait dire que peu de joueurs de son club étaient ses coéquipiers de longue date, puisqu’il n’avait que dix-huit ans et qu’il avait débarqué en équipe première une saison auparavant uniquement. L’équipe ne comprenait que deux autres jeunes du centre de formation du RM qui avaient fait leurs classes en même temps qu’Emmanuel, et ils n’avaient jamais véritablement été amis. 

Justin venait le chercher et le ramenait chez lui après chaque match et chaque entraînement. Emmanuel était gêné de tout le mal qu’il se donnait pour lui et il lui en avait fait part un soir après l’entraînement. Justin avait assuré que ça ne le dérangeait aucunement et argué que, de toute façon, Emmanuel n’avait pas vraiment le choix, puisqu’il n’avait pas encore le permis de conduire, ce à quoi ce dernier avait rétorqué qu’il pouvait prendre un taxi. Mais Justin avait protesté assez vivement, alors Emmanuel avait fini par céder. 

Un soir, après que le RM eut gagné un match important qui leur permit d’être à égalité de points avec le PS et donc, en attendant le match de ce dimanche opposant le LR au PS, d’accéder temporairement à la première place du classement, quelques joueurs voulurent fêter la victoire et proposèrent à leurs coéquipiers de se joindre à eux. 

Justin accepta avec enthousiasme et se tourna vers Emmanuel, qui était évidemment à ses côtés à ce moment-là, pour connaître sa réponse. 

« Oui... pourquoi pas ? Ça peut être fun. » Répondit Emmanuel, de manière plutôt convaincante malgré sa réticence à accepter la proposition de ses coéquipiers. 

« Tu es sûr ? Sinon je peux te ramener chez toi et rejoindre les autres après, il n’y a aucun souci. » Demanda Justin, comme s’il savait qu’Emmanuel hésitait à venir malgré ses efforts pour le cacher. 

« Non, ne t’inquiètes pas, je vais venir avec vous. » Répliqua Emmanuel, avec dans la voix plus d’assurance qu’il n’en possédait réellement. 

Il n’avait pas vraiment l’habitude des bars ou des boîtes de nuit, évidemment à cause de son jeune âge, mais aussi parce que ce genre d’endroits ne l’intéressait pas outre mesure. Il n’y aurait probablement pas mis les pieds sans que quelqu’un le lui demande comme ses coéquipiers venaient de le faire. 

Arrivé au bar, il se dit presque aussitôt qu’il avait eu raison de ne pas en fréquenter auparavant : alors qu’il allait commander, une jeune femme accoudée au bar se mit à flirter avec lui. C’était évidemment flatteur, mais il n’était évidemment pas intéressé, et la situation le rendait nerveux justement pour cette raison. Il était un footballer connu et, aussi pathétique que cela puisse paraître, ne saisir aucune des occasions qui se présentaient à lui alors qu’il était célibataire finirait par paraître suspect. De plus, il ne savait pas comment faire comprendre à la jeune femme qu’elle ne l’intéressait pas de cette façon sans la vexer ou se compromettre lui-même en divulguant son homosexualité. Il prétexta donc maladroitement devoir rejoindre ses amis avec leurs commandes pour pouvoir s’éclipser. 

Après cet épisode pour le moins embarrassant, au moment de finalement commander, il fit l’erreur de penser qu’un petit cocktail ne lui ferait pas de mal et l’aiderait à se détendre. Il avait apparemment omis le fait qu’il ne tenait pas l’alcool. Emmanuel lui était d’ailleurs si peu résistant que son premier cocktail parvint à lui faire oublier qu’il s’était promis de n’en boire qu’un. Il enchaîna donc le deuxième et le troisième verre et, alors que son attitude joyeuse semblait amuser la plupart de ses coéquipiers, Emmanuel put compter sur Justin pour le remettre sur le droit chemin en l’empêchant de boire davantage. 

*

Les autres le qualifièrent de rabat-joie, mais Justin ne fit pas machine arrière et insista même pour ramener Emmanuel chez lui. 

« J’aurais déjà dû l’empêcher de boire les deux verres précédents, il est temps d’arrêter les frais. Et vous, arrêtez d’essayer de le corrompre. » Dit Justin sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Toutefois, ses actions montrèrent qu’il était sérieux, puisqu’il partit effectivement du bar en emmenant Emmanuel avec lui malgré les protestations de celui-ci. 

Dans la voiture, Emmanuel bouda quelques minutes en se plaignant qu’il en avait marre d’être traité comme un gamin. Ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine et sa lèvre inférieure passée au-dessus de la supérieure contrastaient pourtant fortement avec le message qu’il tentait de transmettre, puisqu’elles lui donnaient l’air d’un enfant de cinq ans en colère contre ses parents. D’ailleurs, comme un enfant, il oublia bien vite ce qu’il reprochait à celui qu’il boudait et se remit à discuter avec Justin comme si de rien était. 

« J’ai vu que tu avais tapé dans l’œil de cette fille, au bar... remarqua Justin. 

―Mmh.

―Elle était canon. 

―Elle était très jolie, en effet. 

―Alors, ça a donné quoi ? 

―Absolument rien. »

Justin détourna les yeux de la route quelques secondes pour jeter un regard confus en direction d’Emmanuel. 

« Pourquoi ? 

―Parce que ça n’aurait jamais marché entre nous. 

―Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ? 

―Oh, c’est parce que je suis gay, déclara Emmanuel sur le ton qu’il aurait employé pour faire une remarque sur la météo. »

Justin en resta bouche bée pendant quelques secondes, mais il se ressaisit lorsqu’Emmanuel pointa quelque chose qui se trouvait à l’extérieur en s’exclamant : 

« Oh regarde, un chat ! » avec un enthousiasme un tantinet disproportionné. 

Justin arrêta la voiture devant le portail d’Emmanuel quelques minutes plus tard et le regarda avec inquiétude. 

« Ça va aller ou tu veux que je te raccompagne jusqu’à ta porte ? »

« Mais bien sûr que ça va aller, t’en fais pas pour moi ! » Rétorqua Emmanuel avec assurance. Cependant, il perdit toute crédibilité quelques secondes plus tard, en manquant de tomber lorsqu’il descendit de la voiture. 

Justin détacha sa ceinture et s’apprêtait à sortir. 

« Mais non, bouge pas, je te dis que ça va aller. Merci de m’avoir ramené. » 

Emmanuel claqua ensuite la portière pour mettre fin à toute discussion et s’éloigna de la voiture. Justin ne redémarra pas avant que la porte d’entrée ne se referme derrière Emmanuel. Il irait le voir le lendemain matin, pour s’assurer qu’il se portait bien. 

*  
Le lendemain matin, tout revint à Emmanuel comme une claque en pleine figure. Il avait dit à Justin qu’il était gay ! Apparemment, son taux d’alcoolémie l’avait empêché de discerner la gravité de ce qu’il annonçait. Il n’avait jamais parlé de son orientation sexuelle à qui que ce soit, et voilà qu’il avait balancé l’information sans aucun préambule, comme s’il annonçait seulement ce qu’il prévoyait de manger le lendemain. C’était une catastrophe. 

En plus de cela, Emmanuel avait un mal de tête carabiné. L’alcool et lui ne faisaient définitivement pas bon ménage. Il tenta de relativiser, de voir le bon côté des choses : au moins il n’avait pas dit à Justin qu’il avait un faible pour un autre joueur, c’était déjà ça... mais malheureusement, cette réflexion ne suffit pas à atténuer son angoisse. 

Alors qu’il se morfondait, la sonnette retentit et Emmanuel n’eut qu’une envie : retourner dans le lit qu’il venait de quitter pour se cacher de ses problèmes. La sonnette retentit de nouveau et Emmanuel pesta. La personne qui se trouvait à sa porte ne semblait pas prête à abandonner. Or, le mal de crâne d’Emmanuel l’emporta sur son envie d’éviter ses responsabilités, puisque le bruit strident de sa sonnette devint rapidement insupportable. 

Il enfila le premier T-shirt et le premier short qu’il trouva et se rendit finalement à la porte pour savoir ce qu’on lui voulait. 

C’était Justin, et Emmanuel n’était pas préparé à lui faire face aussi tôt après sa confession involontaire de la veille. 

« Tu vas bien ? 

―J’ai un peu mal à la tête, mais ça va...

―Tu vois que j’ai bien fait de te ramener après ton troisième verre. 

―J’imagine oui... merci. » 

Emmanuel espérait que Justin ne lui parle pas de la scène de la voiture, pour qu’il puisse lui-même faire comme s’il n’avait jamais rien dit. Malheureusement pour lui, ses espoirs s’envolèrent à la vitesse de la lumière. 

« Tu ne penses pas qu’on devrait parler de ce qui s’est passé cette nuit ? » 

Emmanuel joua sa dernière carte en prétendant être amnésique.

« Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé cette nuit ? C’est un peu flou tout ça, ça doit être à cause de l’alcool. » 

Justin ne se laissa pas abattre aussi facilement et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. 

« Emmanuel... » Son ton laissait parfaitement entendre qu’il avait compris qu’Emmanuel le baratinait. Nom de Dieu, pourquoi lisait-il aussi facilement en lui ? Emmanuel croyait être bien meilleur menteur que ça. 

Il soupira et fit entrer Justin. 

« Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? » Demanda-t-il alors qu’ils venaient de s’asseoir sur le sofa, dans une dernière tentative désespérée de gagner du temps. 

« Non, ça ira merci. 

―Ok... bon, tu voulais parler de quoi exactement ?

―Je pense que tu le sais déjà... 

―Oui et non... j’imagine que c’est en rapport avec ma petite confession inattendue... mais je ne vois pas ce que tu veux que je te dise de plus... j’en ai déjà trop dit. »

Emmanuel se sentait anxieux et refusait de regarder Justin en lui parlant. 

« J’ai dit que je voulais qu’on en parle, pas que tu en parles tout seul. Je ne suis pas ici pour te demander des comptes. Je voulais juste te dire que ça ne change rien, ok ? J’ai bien compris que tu aurais préféré gardé ta sexualité pour toi, mais il ne faut pas que tu t’inquiètes. Ça ne change absolument rien à la façon dont je te vois et je n’en parlerai à personne. Tu me fais confiance, non ? » 

Justin avait posé sa main sur le genou d’Emmanuel, certainement dans le but de le réconforter. Or, cette marque d’affection fit naître des larmes dans les yeux d’Emmanuel, larmes qu’il parvint par miracle à retenir. 

« Oui, je te fais confiance... c’est juste que je ne l’avais jamais dit à personne avant, et ça me rend nerveux que quelqu’un soit au courant. » 

Justin le regarda avec étonnement : 

« Personne d’autre n’est au courant ? Même dans ta famille ? » 

Un petit rire désabusé échappa à Emmanuel. 

« Je n’en parlerai jamais à ma famille si je peux l’éviter. Mes parents m’en veulent déjà à mort d’avoir choisi le football et pas la médecine comme tout le reste de la famille, pas la peine d’en rajouter. » 

Il avait conscience que son amertume était flagrante, mais il s’en fichait royalement. 

« Je sais que ce n’était pas voulu, mais je suis content que tu m’en aies parlé... au moins si tu as besoin d’en discuter, tu as quelqu’un pour le faire maintenant. »

Emmanuel doutait fortement qu’il désirerait en discuter prochainement, mais il remercia tout de même Justin pour son soutien. 

« Oh, et si tu veux que ton secret reste secret, évite de boire en public. » Lui conseilla Justin avec un sourire. 

« T’inquiètes pas pour ça, j’ai retenu la leçon. » Affirma Emmanuel, quelque peu embarrassé en se remémorant son attitude de la veille. Apparemment, l’alcool le faisait retomber en enfance, ce qui n’était pas des plus glorieux. Mais bon, ça aurait pu être pire. 

Emmanuel raccompagna Justin jusqu’à la porte, croyant être sorti d’affaires. Il se trompait. 

« On regarde toujours le match ensemble ce soir ? » 

Emmanuel avait totalement oublié ! C’était le clasico ce soir, PS contre LR, et il avait promis à Justin qu’ils le regarderaient tous les deux. Ce n’était pas vraiment le moment de regarder un des matchs de Manuel en compagnie de Justin, mais Emmanuel ne pouvait pas revenir sur sa parole sans que ça paraisse suspect.

« Oui, bien sûr ! » 

Qu’est-ce qui pourrait mal tourner ? Justin savait déjà qu’il était fan de Manuel avant de devenir pro, de toute façon... il ne remarquerait probablement pas que les sentiments d’Emmanuel dépassaient la simple admiration. Du moins, il l’espérait de tout cœur. 

Le soir venu, Emmanuel et Justin rentrèrent de l’entraînement juste à temps pour voir le début du match. Théoriquement, Emmanuel aurait dû souhaiter un match nul ou une victoire du LR, puisque ces deux résultats permettraient au RM de rester à un point de la première place du classement, étant donné que le PS avait le même nombre de points qu’eux et que le LR était seulement deux points derrière. Cependant, en pratique, les faits étaient bien différents : Emmanuel ne l’admettrait certainement pas, mais il supportait le PS ce soir-là. A chaque occasion ratée, il ressentait de la déception, à chaque fois que le LR les mettait en danger, son cœur s’emballait, et à chaque décision de l’arbitre en défaveur du PS, il ressentait un intense besoin de l’insulter, besoin qu’il ne pouvait malheureusement pas assouvir. 

Dans le temps additionnel, après quatre-vingt-dix minutes d’un suspense quasi insoutenable, Manuel marqua un but sur coup franc, délivrant ainsi son équipe et, par la même occasion, Emmanuel, qui était aussi stressé que s’il s’agissait d’un de ses propres matchs. 

Justin, après s’être plaint du score final, demanda à Emmanuel pourquoi il souriait malgré la mauvaise nouvelle que ce résultat constituait pour leur équipe. Celui-ci, n’ayant même pas remarqué qu’il souriait avant que Justin ne le souligne, improvisa une réponse pour que son coéquipier ne le perce pas à jour : 

« Eh bien... pour être très honnête, je me suis beaucoup mieux entendu avec les joueurs du PS pendant le rassemblement de l’EDF, donc je suis content pour eux. » 

En réalité, Emmanuel s’était surtout rapproché davantage des joueurs du PS parce qu’il avait passé le plus clair de son temps avec Manuel, mais Justin n’avait pas besoin de connaître ce détail. 

« Mouais... » Répondit Justin, pas entièrement convaincu. Apparemment, il ne se remettait pas de la victoire de dernière minute de leurs principaux rivaux du moment. 

« Ne fais pas cette tête. On n’a qu’à les battre la semaine prochaine et on sera de nouveau à égalité de points. D’autant qu’on a une meilleure différence de buts, donc on reprendra la première place. » Relativisa Emmanuel. Or, cette remarque causa le retour aux premiers plans de sa nervosité concernant le prochain match du RM, ce dont il se serait bien passé. La semaine suivante, il jouerait pour la première fois contre Manuel, puisqu’il avait raté le match-aller contre le PS la saison précédente et que Manuel avait raté le match-retour à cause d’une blessure musculaire. Au moins, ils risquaient de se voir assez peu pendant le match, puisqu’ils seraient tous les deux à des côtés opposés du terrain la majeure partie du temps... enfin si tout se passait bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry pour l'omniprésence de Justin, Emmanuel avait un peu l'air solo alors que je me suis dit qu'il avait besoin d'un ami. So be prepared for the Bromance ^^


	7. Chapitre 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre m'a pris une éteeeernité, j'ai l'impression, et d'ailleurs j'ai un jour de retard. Mea culpa. Sinon, un grand merci pour les commentaires/kudos <3 
> 
> J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ;)

Tous les joueurs avaient quitté les vestiaires, laissant Manuel et Emmanuel seuls dans les douches. Ils étaient chacun d’un côté, face à face, se scrutant sans esquisser le moindre geste. Après quelques minutes, Manuel, n’y tenant plus, traversa la pièce pour rejoindre Emmanuel, qu’il poussa contre le carrelage humide dont le mur était recouvert avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. 

Emmanuel lui rendit immédiatement son baiser, passant les mains dans ses cheveux mouillés, les ébouriffant au passage. 

Contre toute attente, Emmanuel le repoussa quelques secondes plus tard, mais Manuel eut à peine le temps de se demander pourquoi qu’il se retrouva à son tour plaqué contre le mur, Emmanuel ayant apparemment jugé bon d’inverser leur position initiale. Il l’embrassa ensuite de nouveau, avant de faire courir ses lèvres le long de son cou, puis de son torse, jusqu’à finir à genoux devant Manuel et...

Manuel se réveilla en sursaut, chez lui, seul dans sa chambre, dans son grand lit vide. D’abord désorienté et quelque peu frustré, il comprit finalement ce qui venait de se passer, et la brutalité de la réalité lui remit très rapidement les idées en place. Il avait rêvé d’Emmanuel, mais ce fait brut ne constituait pas en soi un problème de taille. Les conditions dudit rêve, en revanche, accablaient Manuel au point qu’il en ait la nausée. Il s’était imaginé l’embrassant, alors qu’ils étaient tous les deux nus, et lorsqu’il s’était réveillé, Emmanuel avait été sur le point de... de... Manuel ne voulait même pas y penser, il ne pouvait pas. 

Pire question que celle de la nature du rêve, celle de sa signification : est-ce que Myriam avait raison ? Est-ce que Manuel avait un faible pour Emmanuel ? Tout du moins, il était attiré physiquement par lui, à en croire l’excitation qu’il ressentait toujours bien que le dégoût de lui-même soit venu s’y mêler. Et cette attirance physique était bien assez dérangeante pour qu’on n’ait aucunement besoin d’y ajouter quelque sentiment plus profond. Emmanuel était à peine majeur ! Il avait quinze ans de moins que Manuel... qu’est-ce qui prenait à son subconscient de s’imaginer de tels scénarios ? 

Manuel respira profondément plusieurs fois d’affilée dans le but de calmer son angoisse, mais rien n’y fit. Devrait-il appeler Myriam pour qu’elle vienne déjeuner chez lui ? Il pourrait peut-être se confier à elle. Ce n’était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes d’évoquer ses sentiments, mais Myriam était sa meilleure amie depuis des années, et il était presque certain qu’elle ne le jugerait pas... compte tenu de leur conversation de l’autre jour. Pourtant, Manuel ne se sentait pas prêt à lui en parler. Il était à peine prêt à se l’admettre, alors il n’était pas question de l’admettre à qui que ce soit. 

Et, comme si ce nouveau développement n’était pas suffisamment catastrophique, il fallait qu’il entre en scène quelques jours seulement avant le déplacement du PS à Montpellier pour leur match contre l’équipe d’Emmanuel. 

Manuel se remémora alors son état d’esprit avant sa première rencontre avec Emmanuel. Il redoutait de devoir être en contact avec ce jeune joueur qui prendrait certainement sa place de titulaire en équipe de France incessamment sous peu, il croyait le haïr, l’envier lui et sa jeunesse... ce qu’il avait pu être naïf. Certes, la question de l’avenir de Manuel en équipe nationale se posait toujours, mais il devait se rendre à l’évidence : son appréhension en ce qui concernait Emmanuel ne venait pas uniquement de ce problème de postes identiques et de succession. 

L’énigmatique cauchemar de Manuel mettant en scène un Emmanuel à la voix suave et au ton séducteur, les frissons de Manuel au contact de sa peau, l’affection qu’il ne pouvait s’empêcher de ressentir à son égard malgré son agacement initial causé par leur cohabitation forcée... tout s’emboitait clairement à présent, comme si son attirance pour Emmanuel était une pièce de puzzle manquante qui avait permis à Manuel, une fois qu’il l’avait trouvée, de résoudre l’énigme Macron. 

Il aurait grandement préféré rester dans l’obscurité. Ne rien comprendre était nettement moins dérangeant que réaliser son attirance pour un jeune homme de quinze ans son cadet. 

Manuel soupira et enfouit son visage dans son oreiller, comme si un tel geste avait la capacité de le protéger de ses propres sentiments. Ce n’était que foutaises, évidemment. Ses problèmes occupaient toujours ses pensées, et ils ne semblaient pas prêts à se laisser déloger facilement. Manuel devrait s’en accommoder : ça lui apprendrait à convoiter ce qui lui était interdit. 

*

La nuit précédant le départ du PS pour Montpellier, Manuel dormit très mal et se réveilla avec la migraine. Il prit un cachet d’aspirine et se prépara en traînant les pieds. Emmanuel lui avait accaparé l’esprit toute la semaine, surgissant constamment dans ses pensées le jour et dans ses rêves la nuit, et Manuel ne pouvait plus le supporter. Il avait tout essayé pour se changer les idées, en vain. Ses coéquipiers, ayant remarqué son humeur maussade, évitaient autant que possible sa compagnie, de peur qu’il ne s’énerve contre eux sans raison. Ils avaient probablement raison de garder leurs distances : Manuel pouvait se montrer blessant par fois, lorsqu’il n’était pas au meilleur de sa forme. 

« Ça va mieux, aujourd’hui ? » Lui demanda Bernard lorsqu’il arriva au lieu de rendez-vous. 

Bernard était le seul à oser les remarques explicites sur l’humeur de Manuel. Les autres semblaient avoir tacitement décidé que le sujet était tabou et prétendaient que rien ne sortait de l’ordinaire chez Manuel ces derniers temps, alors même qu’ils avaient clairement constaté la différence... leurs regards en coin et les pincettes qu’ils prenaient lorsqu’ils s’adressaient à lui ne trompaient pas. 

« Pas vraiment. » Admit-il honnêtement, avant de mentir : « Je pense que je couve quelque chose. » 

Bernard le jaugea un instant, mettant Manuel mal à l’aise. Il appréciait beaucoup Bernard, qui était son ami le plus proche parmi ses coéquipiers, et il se sentait donc minable de lui mentir. Malheureusement, il n’avait pas le choix. 

« Tu penses que ça va aller pour le match ? »

Le match contre le RM avait lieu le lendemain, et il s’agissait d’un match très important pour le PS, puisqu’une défaite les relèguerait à la seconde place du classement au profit de leur adversaire. Le questionnement de Bernard était donc légitime. 

« Oui, oui, ça ira. Ne t’en fais pas. » Assura Manuel, ne sachant pas s’il devait croire à sa propre affirmation. L’état de Manuel rendait sans aucun doute sa prestation du lendemain incertaine, il ne fallait pas se leurrer, mais il était absolument hors de question qu’il renonce volontairement à jouer ce match capital. Il aurait pu avoir une attitude responsable et raisonnable en allant prévenir son entraîneur qu’il n’était pas dans son assiette et ferait mieux de rester sur le banc de touche... l’idée lui avait effleuré l’esprit, mais il n’avait pu s’y résoudre. Il avait l’impression que ses jours de footballer étaient comptés depuis l’arrivée d’Emmanuel en équipe de France, il avait donc l’intention de profiter de chaque minute de jeu jusqu’à la fin de sa carrière, même s’il devait pour cela ignorer ce que lui dictait sa raison. 

« Je te fais confiance. » Répliqua Bernard, remuant le couteau dans la plaie sans en avoir conscience. Ou peut-être savait-il parfaitement ce qu’il faisait et cherchait-il à faire culpabiliser Manuel... comme s’il avait besoin d’être tourmenté par sa propre culpabilité en plus de son attirance indésirable pour Emmanuel. 

Manuel pensa un instant éviter Bernard pour le reste de la journée, mais c’était une mauvaise idée : Bernard n’était pas né de la dernière pluie, il remarquerait rapidement que Manuel le fuyait. Et Manuel, en essayant de ne pas s’attirer les soupçons de son coéquipier, ne ferait que s’incriminer davantage. Il décida donc finalement de passer le plus clair de son temps avec lui : il s’assit à ses côtés dans le bus, puis à la table du déjeuner, et il partagea sa chambre avec lui. Il essaya de sourire de temps en temps et de paraître détendu malgré son air fatigué, résultat de ses nuits troublées par des fantasmes non-assumés. 

Ses sourires, manquant de spontanéité et de sincérité, durent ressembler à des grimaces, et sa tentative de paraître détendu lui donna certainement l’air apathique, puisque Bernard, alors qu’ils s’apprêtaient à se coucher, lui dit : 

« Tu m’inquiètes, Manuel. »

Il soupira et, ne cherchant pas même à jouer les étonnés, répondit : 

« Je m’inquiète moi-même, pour être honnête. » 

« Si tu as des problèmes, tu peux m’en parler. Tu le sais, non ? » 

Manuel inspira profondément, pour conserver le contrôle sur ses émotions, et répondit affirmativement à Bernard avant de le remercier. Il mentait une fois encore : il n’avait pas l’impression de pouvoir parler à Bernard de ses problèmes. Il refusait catégoriquement d’évoquer sa sexualité avec un de ses coéquipiers : il écoutait son instinct de survie. Il était donc encore moins concevable d’évoquer avec lui Emmanuel. Si jamais son attirance pour lui parvenait un jour à ses oreilles, les conséquences seraient désastreuses pour Manuel, c’était une certitude. 

Cette nuit ne fut pas plus tranquille que les précédentes pour Manuel, qui se réveilla une bonne dizaine de fois. Au petit-déjeuner, le lendemain matin, il ne put rien avaler, et il mangea très peu au déjeuner. Son état empirait manifestement, mais Manuel n’en démordait pas : il jouerait ce match. Il jouait au plus haut niveau depuis plus de dix ans... il pouvait bien survivre à un match bien qu’il soit quelque peu diminué. Il en était persuadé. 

Vers seize heures, alors que les deux équipes allaient commencer leur échauffement, Emmanuel, seul international français du RM, rejoignit brièvement les rangs ennemis pour saluer ses coéquipiers en équipe de France. Il vint voir Manuel en dernier, ce qui eut le mérite de lui laisser le temps de se préparer psychologiquement à interagir avec le responsable involontaire de ses tourments. 

Emmanuel le prit immédiatement dans ses bras et Manuel, qui s’y était un peu attendu, lui rendit son étreinte. Il était sur une pente glissante, mais il tenait absolument à faire comme si de rien n’était, ce qui impliquait d’être en contact physique avec Emmanuel malgré ses récentes avancées dans la compréhension de ses sentiments à l’égard de celui-ci. 

« Comment tu vas ? » Demanda Emmanuel avec sollicitude, gardant une main sur l’épaule de Manuel après avoir mis fin à leur accolade. « Tu as l’air fatigué ». 

Emmanuel avait remarqué son piteux état au bout de dix secondes en sa compagnie. Manuel devait véritablement faire peur à voir. 

« Non, non, ça va. Et toi ? » 

Emmanuel le scruta un instant, mais le sourire de Manuel dut le convaincre de sa sincérité, puisqu’il lui rendit son sourire en répondant qu’il allait bien aussi.

Manuel se surprit à espérer qu’Emmanuel se portait réellement bien, et qu’il ne s’était pas contenté de mentir comme lui-même venait de le faire. Ce qu’il ressentait pour Emmanuel ne se limitait apparemment pas à une attirance purement physique, ce dont il s’était douté. 

« Manu ! » Cria l’un de leurs coéquipiers, les amenant tous deux à se retourner. 

« Ah oui, merde... j’y avais pas pensé. Je voulais dire Emmanuel. » Annonça Arnaud, en se rapprochant d’eux. « Faut que tu y ailles, ton équipe va commencer l’échauffement. » 

Emmanuel le remercia avant de s’éclipser. 

« Il faudrait qu’on lui trouve un autre surnom. » 

La proposition a priori anodine d’Arnaud fit germer une idée dans l’esprit de Manuel, une idée qui pourrait lui permettre de prendre ses distances avec Emmanuel sans pour autant chercher à l’éviter. 

« On pourrait l’appeler Microbe. 

‒ Microbe ? 

‒ Oui, parce que c’est le plus jeune de l’équipe... Puis Macron/Microbe... ça pourrait coller. 

‒ Mmh... c’est pas mal du tout. A creuser. »

Si Manuel traitait Emmanuel comme un enfant, personne ne soupçonnerait la nature de ses sentiments et il continuerait à passer du temps avec lui sans risquer de se compromettre : c’était parfait. Le seul problème éventuel, dans cette stratégie, était Emmanuel lui-même, qui n’accepterait certainement pas sans difficulté d’être considéré comme un gamin. Il y réfléchirait plus tard. Il était temps de se concentrer sur le match. 

Après l’échauffement, le coach du PS tint à s’entretenir avec Manuel. Ce dernier tenta tant bien que mal de réguler sa respiration, se doutant déjà de la raison pour laquelle il voulait lui parler. En revanche, il ne put rien faire pour la sueur qui perlait déjà sur son front. Il était aussi épuisé qu’après quatre-vingt-dix minutes de jeu alors que le match n’avait pas encore débuté. 

« Manuel... tu es sûr d’être en état de jouer ? » 

Manuel acquiesça avec autant d’assurance qu’il était capable de manifester en étant tout sauf certain de ce qu’il avançait. Il avait décidé qu’il ne manquerait pas ce match, et il était si déterminé à concrétiser cette décision qu’il refusait tous les signes venus lui prouver qu’il avait tort. 

« Je te fais confiance. » Répondit son entraîneur, employant les mêmes mots que Bernard la veille. « Ne me le fais pas regretter ». 

Le sentiment de culpabilité de Manuel s’accrut de nouveau, menaçant d’atteindre des proportions étouffantes. Ce n’était rien : réussir son match suffirait à anéantir sa mauvaise conscience. Il n’aurait pas à se reprocher d’avoir menti sur son état si ce dernier n’avait pas d’effet sur le résultat final. 

Manuel parvint à lutter contre son épuisement pendant un peu plus d’une mi-temps. Alors que la seconde période était entamée depuis une dizaine de minutes, il dut s’arrêter en pleine course alors que Trudeau venait de lui subtiliser la balle avec une facilité vexante. 

Il avait du mal à respirer et de minuscules points lumineux commencèrent à tournoyer devant ses yeux. Il eut juste assez de temps pour voir Emmanuel partir en contre-attaque avant que l’obscurité ne s’empare de lui. 

Il avait dû tomber puisque, lorsqu’il revint à lui, il était allongé sur la pelouse. Etonnamment, en plus de quelques-uns des joueurs du PS et du médecin du club, il avait aussi Emmanuel pour veiller sur lui et le regarder avec inquiétude, bien qu’il soit un peu plus loin de lui que les autres. Il était pourtant certain qu’Emmanuel courait vers le but, s’éloignant rapidement de lui, quelques secondes auparavant : il devait avoir perdu toute notion de temps et d’espace lorsqu’il avait eu son moment d’absence. 

Il fut conduit hors du terrain sur une civière et n’eut même pas la force de protester contre sa sortie. Cela n’aurait servi à rien, de toute façon, il n’était pas en état de reprendre le jeu et tout le monde le savait à présent. 

Manuel fut obligé de se rendre à l’hôpital pour une batterie de tests, manquant la fin du match à la fois comme joueur et comme spectateur. 

Il retourna à l’hôtel après avoir écouté les consignes du médecin : il devait se reposer et renoncer aux entraînements pour quelques jours. Manuel se faisait vieux, il n’avait plus sa condition physique d’autrefois. 

Il tomba nez à nez avec Emmanuel devant l’hôtel où le PS résidait. Manuel en fut d’abord surpris, puis il se dit que sa surprise n’était pas tout à fait justifiée : il commençait à connaître suffisamment Emmanuel pour estimer que sa présence ici n’avait rien de si étonnant. 

« Tu vas bien ? Qu’est-ce qu’ils ont dit à l’hôpital ? » Lui demanda-t-il immédiatement, apparemment très anxieux. 

« Oui, oui, ça va. Ils m’ont juste dit de me reposer. » 

« Oui, eh bien tu as intérêt à les écouter ! » S’exclama Emmanuel avec une certaine forme de véhémence. 

Manuel, guère habitué à se faire réprimander par des jeunes gens ayant à peine l’âge de voter, n’eut pourtant pas le cœur de répondre. 

« Tu m’as fait tellement peur. » Admit ensuite Emmanuel avant de l’enlacer pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

Manuel s’excusa, moins pour avoir perdu connaissance que pour lui avoir menti sur son état, tout comme il avait menti à Bernard et à son entraîneur, puis il l’entoura de ses bras à son tour. 

Leur étreinte dura beaucoup plus longtemps que les deux précédentes, mais Manuel jugea les circonstances atténuantes : il essaierait de prendre ses distances plus tard, quand la situation serait de retour à la normale.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Désolée pour le retard ! Je galère un peu avec mes fics en ce moment :/  
> Sinon, merci à tous, vous êtes géniaux, cœur sur vous ;)

La deuxième trêve internationale de la saison eut lieu en mars. Entre le match-aller opposant le RM au PS et le second rassemblement de l’équipe de France, Emmanuel et Manuel ne se parlèrent que trois ou quatre fois, par SMS. Emmanuel avait fait le premier pas à chaque fois pour prendre des nouvelles de Manuel, qui lui manquait beaucoup. Il se sentait un peu pathétique, à regretter à ce point l’absence de quelqu’un qui n’était même pas vraiment son ami, mais il n’y pouvait rien. Il essayait de se limiter à une prise de contact par mois, voire moins, puisque Manuel ne semblait guère très enclin à converser avec lui. Ses réponses étaient souvent courtes, il posait rarement des questions et il ne contactait jamais Emmanuel le premier. Son amour propre lui dictait d’arrêter complètement d’envoyer des messages à Manuel, mais il ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher. Dans la lutte sans merci entre son cœur et son orgueil, le second ne gagnait que rarement. 

Quand Hollande avait annoncé la liste des 23, Emmanuel s’était réjoui de constater qu’elle était en tous points identiques à la précédente. Il partagerait donc de nouveau la chambre de Manuel lors des déplacements. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était aussi heureux des heures de frustration et de souffrance qui l’attendaient. Il serait proche de Manuel, mais il serait toujours trop loin. Il ne pourrait jamais s’approcher de lui autant qu’il le voulait. 

*

Beaucoup de joueurs de l’équipe de France arrivaient en groupes à Clairefontaine. Rien d’étonnant, puisque le LR et le PS étaient en grande partie composés d’internationaux français. 

Emmanuel, lui, prenait le train seul et le taxi également. La première fois, sa nervosité avait atteint des sommets, et il avait pensé que les rassemblements suivants occasionneraient pour lui moins de stress, ayant perdu leur nouveauté. Il s’était grossièrement fourvoyé. Il était tout aussi nerveux que la première fois, si ce n’est plus. Pourtant, il ne plongeait plus dans l’inconnu. Quelles pouvaient être les raisons d’un tel sentiment ? Emmanuel le savait pertinemment, au fond : il s’agissait de Manuel. Tout revenait toujours à Manuel, avec lui, de toute façon. 

Lorsqu’il arriva au centre technique, il tomba d’abord sur un petit groupe de joueurs du PS, parmi lesquels se trouvait Arnaud. Celui-ci vint le saluer le premier. 

« Hey, Microbe. Tu vas bien ? » 

Emmanuel arqua un sourcil et posa lui-même une question, ignorant celle d’Arnaud : 

« Microbe ? 

―Oui, c’est ton nouveau surnom officiel. 

―Je vois... et à qui dois-je cette idée de génie ? 

―Manuel. » 

Emmanuel se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, ennuyé, avant de se reprendre en offrant à Arnaud son plus beau sourire. 

Quand Arnaud avait utilisé ce nouveau surnom, il n’avait pas particulièrement dérangé Emmanuel. Après tout, il était le petit nouveau de l’équipe, le plus jeune joueur, et beaucoup de ces coéquipiers avaient des surnoms... surnoms plus ou moins flatteurs, d’ailleurs. C’était monnaie courante dans le football, il n’allait pas en faire un drame. Cependant, le fait que Manuel soit à l’origine de son sobriquet le dérangeait bien davantage. Il pouvait survivre au fait que l’équipe le traite encore comme un enfant, même si ça ne l’enchantait pas, mais Manuel était une toute autre histoire, comme bien souvent. Il admirait Manuel depuis des années, il avait même un faible pour lui, et celui-ci le considérait apparemment comme un gamin. C’était plutôt humiliant pour Emmanuel. 

Lorsqu’il croisa Manuel, celui-ci l’appela également Microbe. Jusque-là, rien d’étonnant, puisqu’il était l’inventeur du surnom. En revanche, il ne s’arrêta pas là : il ébouriffa les cheveux d’Emmanuel au passage. Qu’est-ce qu’il lui prenait ? Emmanuel était certes plus jeune que le reste de l’équipe, mais il n’avait pas sept ans. Il était énervé, mais se garda bien de le faire remarquer, conversant avec Manuel comme si de rien n’était. Il ne voulait pas passer pour un rabat-joie.

Au fil de la journée, il se dit qu’il aurait peut-être dû choisir de passer pour un rabat-joie. Ça aurait difficilement pu être pire que ce que Manuel lui faisait endurer. Il ne se contentait guère d’utiliser son nouveau sobriquet : il lui ébouriffa les cheveux deux ou trois fois de plus, il lui tapa ‘amicalement’ dans le dos, il l’appela même « mon petit » une ou deux fois. Le soir venu, Emmanuel en avait plus qu’assez. Heureusement qu’ils avaient leur propre chambre à Clairefontaine. Il ne pourrait pas supporter de cohabiter avec Manuel cette nuit-là. Il en avait plus qu’assez de son petit manège, qui ne faisait malheureusement que commencer. 

La plupart des autres joueurs utilisaient son surnom, mais ça s’arrêtait là. D’ailleurs, certains joueurs du LR n’avaient même pas encore suivi leurs coéquipiers et se contentaient d’appeler Emmanuel par son prénom, son nom de famille, ou même de ne pas l’appeler du tout, et ça convenait parfaitement au premier concerné. Quoi qu’il en soit, Manuel était le seul à avoir adopté cette attitude paternaliste et extrêmement agaçante à l’égard d’Emmanuel. 

La situation n’évolua en rien jusqu’au départ de l’équipe pour l’Angleterre, où leur premier match avait lieu, si bien qu’Emmanuel évitait à présent Manuel. Ce dernier ne semblait pas spécialement s’en préoccuper, puisqu’il laissait Emmanuel dans son coin et ne cherchait presque jamais à le voir, à part pour des raisons strictement professionnelles. 

Emmanuel ne comprenait rien à cet homme et à son problème avec lui mais, malheureusement, ça ne changeait aucunement ses sentiments le concernant. Il avait un faible pour Manuel, que celui-ci l’apprécie ou non n’avait aucune incidence, ce qui était pour le moins problématique. 

Dans le bus, il prit place aux côtés de Bruno Lemaire, un joueur du LR à qui il n’avait jamais réellement parlé auparavant. Il y avait un début à tout. Il s’assit également à côté de lui dans l’avion, gardant un œil sur Manuel, qui s’était installé quelques rangées devant eux. Il semblait être en train de lire et ne prêtait aucune attention à l’agitation qui l’entourait. Emmanuel se faisait du mal à le contempler ainsi, et il en avait pleinement conscience, mais il ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher. Il ne pouvait pas avoir de relation avec Manuel, mais il avait au moins le droit de le regarder de loin, en silence. Ça ne blessait personne si ce n’est lui-même. 

A leur arrivée à l’hôtel, juste après la répartition des chambres, Emmanuel tenta de négocier avec Hollande comme Manuel l’avait fait quelques mois auparavant, lors de sa première sélection. Hollande refusa catégoriquement, une fois encore. 

« Ecoute, Emmanuel, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe entre vous, mais il est grand temps que vous régliez ça. Vous êtes des adultes, comportez-vous comme tels. » 

Emmanuel aurait pu répondre bien des choses à Hollande. Il aurait pu dire que, lui non plus, il ne savait pas ce qui se passait entre Manuel et lui. Il aurait pu dire qu’il pourrait se comporter comme un adulte si Manuel ne le traitait pas comme un enfant, et il aurait aimé dire que sa propre attitude n’était pas la plus immature des deux, malgré ce que leurs âges respectifs laissaient supposer. Toutefois, il ne dit rien de tout ça. Il hocha simplement la tête, las, et prit la clef avant de se diriger vers l’ascenseur, ne vérifiant même pas si Manuel le suivait. Il était grand, lui, il pouvait se débrouiller tout seul. Emmanuel, très amer, préférait ne pas avoir à interagir avec Manuel... ou avec qui que ce soit. Il n’était vraiment pas d’humeur à se faire ébouriffer les cheveux et appeler Microbe.

Il était à mi-chemin entre déprimé et en colère, à tel point qu’il en oubliait presque le match contre l’Angleterre qui aurait lieu le lendemain soir. 

Manuel garda le silence dans l’ascenseur, à l’instar d’Emmanuel. Il ne lui adressa pas la parole avant qu’ils ne soient dans leur chambre. 

« Ça va comme tu veux, Emmanuel ? » 

Emmanuel tourna immédiatement la tête en direction de Manuel, surpris de l’entendre prononcer son prénom pour la première fois depuis le début du rassemblement. 

Puis, il hésita quant à ce qu’il devait répondre à la question. S’il répondait qu’il allait bien, Manuel saurait immédiatement qu’il mentait : s’il avait posé la question, de plus en utilisant son vrai prénom, cela signifiait qu’il avait remarqué son humeur noire. Il répondit donc aussi honnêtement qu’il le put. 

« Disons que ça pourrait aller mieux. » 

Manuel soupira. 

« Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? » 

« Ne te sens pas obligé de faire ton travail de capitaine avec moi. Je sais que tu t’en fiches. » 

Emmanuel fut surpris de la véhémence de sa propre réponse. Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls. Peu importait, de toute façon, Emmanuel pensait ce qu’il venait de dire, et il n’allait pas en retirer un seul mot. 

« Mais non, je ne m’en fiche pas. » Marmonna Manuel en s’asseyant à côté d’Emmanuel sur son lit. « Ecoute, je sais que je suis certainement la cause de ta mauvaise humeur... et je suis désolé. Si tu veux, je peux demander aux autres d’arrêter d’utiliser ton surnom. » 

Emmanuel ne pouvait pas accepter une telle proposition. Demander à ce qu’on ne l’appelle pas Microbe le ferait passer pour enfant capricieux, ce qui était l’exact opposé du message qu’il voulait transmettre à l’équipe. Et puis, il s’en fichait pas mal qu’on lui donne un surnom débile. 

« Le surnom n’est pas le problème. C’est ton attitude qui me dérange. Tu me traites comme si j’étais un gosse. J’ai l’impression que je ne suis pas l’égal des autres joueurs à tes yeux, et ça me fait de la peine. » 

Il n’avait pas prévu d’ouvrir ainsi son cœur à Manuel, mais il s’était dit qu’il était finalement temps de mettre les choses au clair. Manuel avait fait le premier pas en s’excusant, et Emmanuel avait donc jugé bon de poursuivre sur le même chemin en faisant preuve de sincérité. 

« Je ne voulais pas te donner cette impression. Je ne te considère en rien inférieur aux autres à cause de ton âge, je t’assure. »

Emmanuel le fixa l’espace de quelques secondes, tentant d’évaluer sa sincérité. La tâche ne fut cependant pas aisée, puisque Manuel ne le regardait pas dans les yeux. 

« C’est vrai ? » Finit-il par demander, sur un ton quelque peu incrédule. 

« Evidemment que c’est vrai. » Affirma Manuel, daignant finalement le regarder en face. « Excuse-moi de m’être comporté comme ça. » 

« Commence à me traiter normalement et tu es tout excusé. » 

« Aucun problème. » 

Emmanuel était plutôt fier de la façon dont il avait géré la situation. Il s’était montré honnête envers Manuel et il s’était défendu en disant ce qu’il avait sur le cœur au lieu de bouder dans son coin. En d’autres termes, il venait de faire preuve de maturité, ce qui servait son propos : Manuel devait le traiter en adulte. 

Il restait une ombre au tableau : il ne savait pas pourquoi Manuel avait soudainement commencé à le traiter différemment, alors même que leur relation semblait s’être améliorée après des débuts pour le moins compliqués. Il n’osait pas lui poser la question, il n’avait donc plus qu’à espérer que les changements de comportement fréquents de Manuel allaient enfin cesser. 

« Allez, viens, c’est bientôt l’heure de l’entraînement. » Déclara Manuel, brisant le silence tendu qui s’était installé. 

*

Emmanuel arriva en dernier dans les douches après l’entraînement et constata avec horreur que la dernière place libre était juste à côté de Manuel. Comment allait-il survivre à une telle proximité ? 

Sa technique de départ fut de ne jamais regarder dans la direction de Manuel, ce qu’il avait déjà pris l’habitude de faire quand ils étaient dans les vestiaires. Il avait les yeux rivés sur ses pieds, tentant de penser à autre chose, n’importe quoi qui éloigne ses pensées de Manuel pour quelque temps. Il avait presque réussi, mais il remarqua soudainement que, dans la précipitation, il avait oublié son gel douche et son shampoing. 

Il allait partir les chercher quand Manuel le retint par le bras. 

« Tiens, emprunte le mien. C’est deux-en-un. » Déclara-t-il en plaçant la bouteille dans sa main. 

Emmanuel n’eut alors d’autre choix que regarder Manuel pour le remercier. Il détourna les yeux immédiatement après et se concentra sur ce qu’il faisait, bien qu’il s’agisse de gestes automatiques appartenant au quotidien : il versa dans sa main le produit que Manuel venait de lui donner, posa la bouteille et commença à se frotter les cheveux. Presque aussitôt, l’odeur du shampoing/gel douche se répandit. C’était merveilleux... il était maintenant condamné à sentir l’odeur de Manuel partout où il irait jusqu’à sa prochaine douche. 

« J’y vais, tu me rendras la bouteille plus tard. » Lui dit Manuel avant de, par chance, quitter les douches. 

Emmanuel y resta un peu plus longtemps qu’à l’accoutumée, inspirant profondément, les yeux fermés pour mieux profiter de l’odeur. A croire qu’il avait des tendances masochistes.

Emmanuel rendit son gel douche à Manuel dès qu’ils furent dans leur chambre. Puis, ils allèrent dîner, s’asseyant côte à côté à table. Après le repas, l’équipe s’installa dans la salle de conférence de l’hôtel pour regarder le match Italie-Portugal. Les sièges étaient si proches les uns des autres que la jambe d’Emmanuel était en contact avec celle de Manuel. Il allait finir par croire qu’il s’agissait d’une conspiration : d’abord la douche, et maintenant ça ? 

Heureusement pour lui (ou malheureusement, si on prenait en compte ses tendances masochistes), Manuel quitta la salle à la mi-temps, déclarant qu’il était fatigué et qu’il préférait aller se coucher tôt. 

Emmanuel remonta à leur chambre un peu avant la fin du temps réglementaire. De toute façon, l’Italie gagnait déjà 2-0, il n’y avait plus vraiment de suspense, et il était inquiet pour Manuel. Il entra évidemment sans frapper, pour ne pas le réveiller, mais il remarqua bien vite qu’il n’était pas couché. Toutes les lumières de la chambre étaient éteintes, mais les rideaux n’étaient pas fermés et la lumière des lampadaires filtrant de l’extérieur permit à Emmanuel de constater que le lit de Manuel était défait, ce qui sous-entendait qu’il était effectivement parti se coucher mais que, pour une raison ou une autre, il s’était levé.  
Un courant d’air fit remarquer à Emmanuel que la porte fenêtre donnant sur le balcon n’était pas fermée. Puis, il entendit la voix de Manuel. Ne comprenant pas très bien ce qu’il disait, il se rapprocha de la fenêtre le plus silencieusement possible. Il s’en voulut un instant d’écouter aux portes, mais sa curiosité l’emporta sur son sens des convenances. 

« Je sais... j’ai tout essayé pour le tenir éloigné... J’ai été froid, je l’ai traité comme un gamin, rien n’y fait. Je suis à court d’idées. Je crois qu’il va falloir que je le supporte... que je fasse avec [...] Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas faire ça [...] il faut que je te laisse, le match doit être fini... il ne va pas tarder. Je te rappelle bientôt. »

Manuel dut certainement raccrocher, mais Emmanuel ne put le voir à cause de la faible luminosité, mais surtout à cause des larmes dont ses yeux étaient à présent emplis. Ses pires craintes venaient d’être confirmées : Manuel le détestait. 

Ce dernier, qui était jusque-là appuyé sur la balustrade, dos à Emmanuel, se retourna juste à temps pour voir la première larme couler sur sa joue. 

« Emmanuel... ce n’est pas ce que tu crois... » Commença-t-il, visiblement agité. 

Ne voulant pas entendre un mot de plus, Emmanuel quitta précipitamment leur chambre, n’ayant aucune idée d’où aller et s’en fichant royalement. Tout ce qu’il voulait était s’éloigner de Manuel et, apparemment, c’était ce qu’il désirait lui aussi.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !! :) Merci pour le soutien <3 et un grand, grand Merci à french-m-and-ms pour avoir dessiné un de ses prompts dans l'univers de Coéquipiers => https://68.media.tumblr.com/3c8052b9b0f57de43e4bf89ee3f16efc/tumblr_inline_osdtphRJeX1ulzpin_1280.png  
> ça m'a vraiment fait super plaisir :') 
> 
> J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en penser (les commentaires illuminent mes journées ^^).

Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ? Il venait de faire une grosse erreur, dont il espérait qu’elle n’était pas irréparable, même si c’était assez peu probable. Il aurait voulu se morfondre, mais il n’en avait pas le temps : il fallait absolument qu’il essaie d’arranger la situation. 

Il quitta donc la chambre juste après Emmanuel et se mit à sa poursuite. Il se mit à courir au milieu du couloir mais ne parvint pas à s’immiscer entre les portes de l’ascenseur avant qu’elles ne se referment. 

Jurant à voix basse, il se rabattit sur les escaliers, qu’il descendit en courant, espérant qu’Emmanuel se rendait effectivement au rez-de-chaussée comme Manuel l’avait présumé. Après tout, il n’avait nulle part ailleurs où aller, a priori. 

Manuel s’était tellement précipité pour arriver en bas qu’il dut attendre quelques secondes avant que l’ascenseur ne s’ouvre. Emmanuel, en l’apercevant, s’acharna sur le bouton du cinquième et dernier étage dans une tentative désespérée de lui échapper, tout en essuyant ses larmes avec sa manche de veste. Manuel interposa son pied à la fermeture des portes pour éviter qu’Emmanuel ne lui file entre les doigts à nouveau. Toutefois, au dernier moment, Emmanuel lui écrasa le pied rageusement et Manuel, sous le coup de la surprise, mais aussi de la douleur, recula avant de regarder les portes se fermer, impuissant. Il n’en voulut même pas à Emmanuel : il le méritait. 

En effet, même s’il n’avait pas voulu dire, lorsqu’il s’adressait à Myriam, qu’il devait supporter Emmanuel, mais les sentiments qu’il avait pour lui, son attitude à l’égard de son jeune coéquipier était en grande partie responsable de la mécompréhension de ce dernier. Manuel était donc fautif. S’il l’avait traité avec respect et gentillesse depuis leur première rencontre, comme il l’aurait dû, Emmanuel n’aurait jamais cru qu’il puisse avoir de telles pensées à son sujet.

Il hésita un instant sur la marche à suivre. Devait-il se rendre au cinquième étage ? Cela n’aurait certainement pas la moindre utilité. Emmanuel n’allait sûrement pas y rester longtemps, puisqu’il ne s’y trouvait que des chambres, dont la leur ne faisait d’ailleurs guère partie. Et Manuel ne disposait d’aucun moyen pour déterminer où il se rendrait ensuite. Allait-il regagner leur chambre ? C’était peu probable également, puisqu’il voulait absolument éviter Manuel. 

Dans le doute, il décida donc de rester au rez-de-chaussée et alla s’assoir sur un des fauteuils de l’accueil, juste en face de l’ascenseur, où il eut le temps de se remémorer en détail la déception et la tristesse exprimées par les yeux rougis de larmes d’Emmanuel... S’il attendait pour rien, ce serait bien fait pour lui, au fond. 

Au bout de quelques minutes, il vit Arnaud et Benoît pénétrer dans le hall, le bras du premier autour des épaules du second. Ils riaient à propos de Dieu sait quoi et, enfermés dans leur bulle, ils ne remarquèrent Manuel qu’en arrivant juste devant lui. 

Arnaud retira aussitôt son bras des épaules de Benoît, ce qui ne fit que rendre Manuel plus suspicieux. Il se demandait déjà ce que ses coéquipiers faisaient dehors à cette heure, et maintenant il se demandait pourquoi diable Arnaud s’était écarté de Benoît comme si leur proximité pouvait encore étonner quiconque. Une telle attitude lui donnait l’air coupable. Coupable de quoi ? Il avait sa petite idée sur la question. Ils venaient de l’extérieur, où il faisait noir, où ils étaient loin de tout le reste de l’équipe, ils étaient rentrés presque enlacés, comme à leur habitude sauf qu’ils arboraient cette fois un air suspect et, enfin, ils ne partageaient pas leur chambre pendant ce déplacement, puisque Hollande avait exceptionnellement séparé leur binôme (décision que Manuel n’avait d’ailleurs pas comprise, mais ce n’était pas le sujet). Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre ce qu’Arnaud et Benoît faisaient, d’autant que Manuel avait toujours soupçonné leur relation de ne pas être purement amicale. Evidemment, il n'avait jamais posé la question, parce que la réponse ne le regardait pas, et qu’il n’aimerait pas qu’un de ses coéquipiers s’immisce de cette façon dans sa vie privée. 

« Hey... Manuel, qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? » 

Arnaud avait la voix tremblante, ce qui ne lui ressemblait définitivement pas. Manuel aurait pu lui retourner la question, mais suivant les règles qu’il s’était lui-même imposées, il n’en fit rien, préférant se mêler uniquement de ses affaires. 

« Pour être honnête, j’ai un petit souci avec Emmanuel, et je ne sais pas trop où il est en ce moment, donc j’attends de voir ce qui se passe. » 

Benoît prévint alors Arnaud qu’il devait parler à Manuel, et celui-ci acquiesça avant de leur souhaiter bonne nuit et de monter à sa chambre. 

Manuel regarda Benoît avec confusion tandis qu’il s’asseyait en face de lui. 

« Je peux te demander ce que c’est exactement, le ‘’petit souci’’ que tu as avec Emmanuel ? » 

Manuel soupira, mais décida de répondre honnêtement à Benoît sans faire d’histoires. Des histoires, il en avait eu plus qu’assez pour la soirée.

« Il a entendu une conversation qu’il n’était pas censé entendre, et maintenant il croit que je le déteste. » 

Benoît fronça les sourcils, apparemment inquiet. 

« Tu ne le détestes pas, hein ? 

― Mais non. 

― Bien... parce que ça aurait été très problématique, et je ne parle pas seulement de ton rôle de capitaine et de la cohésion de l’équipe, bien que ce soit suffisamment important en soi. »

Ce fut au tour de Manuel de froncer les sourcils. 

« Ecoute, on en a déjà parlé... Emmanuel t’apprécie beaucoup... il est jeune, il débute, et la dernière chose dont il a besoin c’est d’une relation houleuse avec son capitaine et son idole. » 

‘’Son idole’’... n’importe quoi. Où Benoît allait-il chercher une idée pareille ? Emmanuel l’admirait peut-être un peu, mais de là à qualifier Manuel d’idole ? Il ne fallait rien exagérer. 

« Donc règle ça, et vite. » 

Au moment même où Benoît prononça ces paroles, Emmanuel débarqua dans le hall, venant de la cage d’escalier, et se précipita dehors en voyant que Manuel était toujours là. 

« C’est ce que je m’apprête à faire. » Répondit Manuel en se mettant immédiatement à courir après Emmanuel, une fois de plus. Il aimerait vraiment que cette petite course poursuite se termine. Il avait passé l’âge de jouer à cache-cache et à chat, et Emmanuel également, bien qu’il soit le cadet de l’équipe.

Emmanuel avait un peu d’avance sur lui, et il était rapide. Manuel le poursuivit jusqu’au terrain de foot et le vit entrer dans les vestiaires. Au moins, il n’irait plus nulle part, ce dont Manuel était ravi. Il était essoufflé et son rythme cardiaque était erratique : il n’aurait pas pu continuer à pister Emmanuel bien longtemps. Il finit la route en marchant et essaya d’ouvrir la porte. Evidemment, Emmanuel l’avait bloquée, probablement en s’asseyant contre elle, Manuel ne chercha pas à la forcer et se contenta d’y frapper. 

« Emmanuel ? Ouvre-moi s’il te plaît. » 

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre :  
« Non, laisse-moi tranquille. » 

Manuel soupira et appuya sa tête contre la porte. 

« Je te jure que tu as mal compris ce que tu as entendu... s’il te plaît, laisse-moi entrer. »

Il entendit du mouvement du côté d’Emmanuel et s’écarta légèrement de la porte juste avant qu’elle ne s’ouvre. 

« Tu vas essayer de me faire croire que tu ne me détestes pas ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu fais ça... qu’est-ce que ça peut te faire que je sois au courant, de toute façon ? » 

― Ça me fait que je ne veux pas que tu penses ça, parce que c’est faux. Je ne te déteste pas. Il faut que tu me croies. 

― J’aimerais pouvoir, mais les faits me prouvent le contraire. » 

Emmanuel avait l’air tellement contrarié que Manuel se promit de faire tout ce qu’il faudrait pour le convaincre qu’il ne le détestait pas, même s’il était obligé de lui avouer ce qu’il avait vraiment voulu dire un peu plus tôt, alors qu’il était au téléphone. La veille encore, il voulait qu’Emmanuel ne découvre jamais ce qu’il ressentait pour lui, et à présent tout avait changé. La réaction d’Emmanuel lui avait suffi pour comprendre qu’il préférait lui divulguer son secret que le voir aussi abattu, et tant pis s’il commençait à voir Manuel différemment, s’il perdait tout respect pour lui, s’il le détestait... Il valait mieux qu’Emmanuel le haïsse plutôt qu’il se pense haï. Sa haine serait certainement plus facile à supporter que sa tristesse. De toute façon, il y avait une infime chance qu’il n’en fasse pas toute une histoire et qu’il se contente de faire comme si Manuel ne lui avait jamais avoué son attirance, aussi dérangeante soit-elle. 

« Mais il n’y a pas de ‘’faits’’, tu as mal interprété, c’est tout ! »

Emmanuel croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et lança à Manuel un regard noir : 

« D’accord, explique-moi donc comment j’étais censé interprété ‘’je crois qu’il va falloir que je le supporte’’. » 

Manuel hésita un instant, mais dès qu’il vit Emmanuel soupirer et avancer en direction de la sortie, il le retint en se plaçant devant lui et en posant les mains sur ses épaules. C’était le moment ou jamais de se jeter à l’eau. 

« Attends ! Je vais t’expliquer. Juste... promets-moi que tu ne répéteras jamais à personne ce que je vais te dire. »

Emmanuel fronça les sourcils, visiblement intrigué. 

« Je te le promets. Maintenant parle. » 

Entre la dernière fois qu’il avait vu Emmanuel et le rassemblement de l’Equipe de France, Manuel avait été forcé de se rendre à l’évidence : ce qu’il ressentait pour lui était bien plus profond qu’une simple attirance physique. Si ça n’allait pas plus loin que ça, il ne serait pas à ce point obsédé par Emmanuel. Il lui suffirait de trouver un autre homme attirant avec qui coucher pour oublier les fantasmes qu’il lui inspirait. Or, Manuel était persuadé qu’une telle tactique se solderait par un échec. Il lui fallait être honnête avec lui-même : il avait de l’affection pour son jeune coéquipier, et tout portait à croire qu’il était en train d’en tomber amoureux. En effet, ses rêves érotiques s’étaient rapidement faits rejoindre par des rêves absurdement mièvres où Manuel se voyait tenir la main d’Emmanuel, lui caresser les cheveux, dîner en tête-à-tête avec lui et autres scénarios si mielleux qu’il risquait la crise de foie. Il était réticent à admettre son côté romantique, y compris à lui-même, mais son subconscient n’avait de cesse de le lui renvoyer en plein visage pour qu’il ne puisse plus le nier. 

Manuel prit une profonde inspiration et son courage à deux mains avant de se lancer : 

« Eh bien... quand je parlais de ‘’le’’ supporter, je ne parlais pas de toi... je faisais référence au fait que j’ai des sentiments pour toi... des sentiments qui dépassent le cadre de l’amitié. » 

La réaction d’Emmanuel ne fut pas celle à laquelle Manuel s’était attendu. 

« Ce n’est pas drôle ! »

Manuel en resta bouche bée un moment. 

« Mais... mais enfin, je ne plaisante pas ! » 

Il avait enfin avoué ce qu’il ressentait, au prix d’un immense effort, et Emmanuel pensait toujours qu’il lui mentait ? Qu’il se moquait de lui ? Pour quelle obscure raison aurait-il fait une chose pareille ? 

« D’accord. Prouve-le. »

« Le prouver ? » Manuel ne voyait pas vraiment comment satisfaire la demande d’Emmanuel. Toutefois, il comprit quand son interlocuteur vint se placer juste devant lui, leurs corps à quelques centimètres à peine l’un de l’autre, avant de lui chuchoter à l’oreille : 

« Tu m’as bien entendu. » 

Emmanuel voulait apparemment des preuves physiques de ses sentiments et, même si ce n’était pas l’envie qui lui manquait, Manuel ne pouvait pas lui donner satisfaction. C’était une mauvaise idée sur bien des points. D’abord, Manuel ne savait pas si Emmanuel ressentait la même chose que lui où s’il se jouait simplement de ce qu’il ressentait dans le but d’assouvir un désir de vengeance, ensuite, s’il était affectivement attiré par Manuel lui aussi, la situation n’en restait pas moins complexe. Ils étaient toujours coéquipiers, ils étaient toujours en concurrence et ils avaient toujours quinze ans d’écart. 

« Emmanuel... je ne peux pas faire ça. »

La déception qu’il lut dans les yeux d’Emmanuel le fit abdiquer presque instantanément, toute sa détermination s’évaporant en un clin d’œil. Il maintint sa façade imperturbable quelques secondes de plus mais, quand Emmanuel répliqua : 

« C’est bien ce que je pensais », sur un ton désabusé, avant de contourner Manuel pour quitter les vestiaires, celui-ci ne parvint plus à lutter. Il se retourna et, se saisissant du bras d’Emmanuel, il l’attira vers lui et joignit finalement leurs lèvres. 

Ce n’était pas correct, il ne devrait pas faire ça, mais c’était juste un baiser. Un baiser et il recommencerait à rêver d’Emmanuel sans pouvoir le toucher. Un baiser avant de retourner à la case départ, à la différence près qu’il serait délesté de son secret. Il ferait mieux de profiter de ce bref moment d’extase au lieu de culpabiliser.

« Ça te va, comme preuve ? » Demanda-t-il, sa respiration saccadée, alors qu’il venait de mettre fin à leur baiser. 

« Mmh, je ne suis toujours pas certain, j’aimerais jeter un autre coup d’œil aux pièces à conviction. » Murmura Emmanuel, les yeux rivés sur la bouche de Manuel. 

Il était beaucoup trop faible pour ne pas se laisser entraîner dans un second baiser. Malgré son sentiment de culpabilité omniprésent, Manuel était incapable de résister à Emmanuel. Il avait finalement craqué, il s’était écarté du droit chemin et il craignait de ne jamais parvenir à s’y remettre. 

Il n’arrivait pas à croire qu’il était réellement en train d’embrasser Emmanuel, de lui mordre la lèvre inférieure, de l’entendre gémir, de sentir ses mains dans ses cheveux, le maintenant fermement contre lui... si on lui en avait fait la prédiction ne serait-ce que quelques minutes auparavant, il n’y aurait pas accordé la moindre foi. 

« On devrait retourner à notre chambre. » Intima Emmanuel, essoufflé, entre deux baisers. 

« Oui. Pour dormir. » Répliqua Manuel, tentant d’adopter un ton strict, mais échouant lamentablement. 

« Bien sûr... cela va sans dire. » 

L’assentiment d’Emmanuel était très clairement ironique, et Manuel savait qu’il était perdu. Il n’avait plus aucune fermeté, plus aucun espoir de garder ses distances comme il avait prévu de le faire à la seconde où il avait compris la nature de son problème avec Emmanuel. 

« On devrait rentrer séparément, au cas où on croiserait quelqu’un à l’hôtel. » En vérité, Manuel avait surtout besoin d’un peu de solitude pour se remettre les idées en place sans être aveuglé par son propre désir. 

Emmanuel acquiesça et partit le premier. Manuel s’assit alors sur un des bancs du vestiaire et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il était fichu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai en ce moment, mais c'est guimauve land xD  
> En même temps, après le cliffhanger horrible du dernier chapitre, je pense que vous méritez ce break-guimauve ^^


	10. Chapitre 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci encore à tout le monde, je vous aime les gens <3 
> 
> Enjoy (enfin j'espère ^^).

En arrivant dans leur chambre, Emmanuel s’était mis à tourner en ronds, puis avait fini par s’asseoir sur son lit pour ne pas paraître nerveux quand Manuel rentrerait à son tour. Or, nerveux, il l’était et cette nervosité était inextricablement liée à une forme d’impatience. Il attendait le retour de Manuel comme l’arrivée du messie, fébrile et survolté. 

Au bout d’un quart d’heure, il n’était toujours pas revenu, et Emmanuel commençait à s’en inquiéter. Il aurait voulu l’appeler, mais il remarqua que le téléphone de Manuel était sur son lit. Il l’avait probablement posé ou jeté là avant de le suivre hors de leur chambre. 

A mesure que le temps passait, l’impatience d’Emmanuel se métamorphosait en appréhension. Pourquoi Manuel tardait-il autant ? Regrettait-il ce qui s’était passé entre eux ? Emmanuel craignait le retour des sautes d’humeur de son capitaine. Peut-être allait-il s’écarter de lui, l’ignorer, le blesser de nouveau. 

Il était presque minuit et Emmanuel résolut de se coucher sans attendre une minute de plus une preuve que Manuel cesserait de le tourmenter, preuve qui ne viendrait peut-être jamais. Et puis, si Manuel le tourmentait si facilement, c’était aussi parce qu’Emmanuel se laissait tourmenter. Tout ce que son capitaine faisait avait sur lui un impact disproportionné et, bien qu’agacé de l’aisance avec laquelle celui-ci l’atteignait, il n’y pouvait rien changer. Il était à sa merci. 

Emmanuel, allongé sur son lit, sous la couette, n’avait pas sommeil. Les pensées se bousculaient en lui, ne lui laissant pas le répit nécessaire pour s’endormir. 

Il entendit bientôt le glissement caractéristique de la carte magnétique dans le système de verrouillage de la porte. Manuel s’était finalement décidé à rentrer. 

Quand la lumière de la lampe accrochée au-dessus du lit de son camarade de chambre filtra légèrement à travers ses paupières closes, Emmanuel resta parfaitement immobile, prétendant être endormi. Il n’avait pas envie de faire face à Manuel, ou plutôt il n’en avait pas la force. Il était terrifié à l’idée d’être rejeté si peu de temps après avoir obtenu ce dont il rêvait, ce qu’il n’avait pas même espéré obtenir une seule seconde avant cette soirée. 

Il sut qu’il avait fait le bon choix en ne montrant pas qu’il était éveillé lorsqu’il nota la discrétion de Manuel. Le silence était presque total, si bien qu’Emmanuel n’avait aucune idée d’où le nouvel arrivant se trouvait. En revanche, il savait que Manuel faisait tout pour ne pas le réveiller. Une telle légèreté de mouvements était forcément délibérée et Emmanuel aurait voulu croire que son capitaine se montrait simplement attentionné, ne voulant pas perturber son sommeil pour qu’il soit en pleine forme pour leur match du lendemain, mais Manuel prenait certainement de telles précautions pour éviter d’avoir à converser avec lui. 

Pourtant, contre toute attente, son attitude changea radicalement. Il soupira assez bruyamment puis, négligeant toute prudence, il s’assit sur son lit et caressa doucement les cheveux d’Emmanuel. 

Il fut partagé entre profiter de ce contact aussi longtemps que possible et laisser libre cours à l'expression de son soulagement, mais il finit par ouvrir les yeux au bout de quelques secondes à peine, ne parvenant pas à résister davantage. 

Dès que Manuel s’en aperçut, il retira sa main comme s’il s’était brûlé au troisième degré au contact d’Emmanuel. Il demeura interdit un instant avant de s’excuser et de se lever. 

Voyant qu’il s’éloignait, cherchant manifestement à s’évader, Emmanuel se redressa et le retint. 

« Attends... » 

Il le tira vers lui assez vigoureusement et Manuel n’eut pas d’autre choix que s’assoir sur le rebord du lit de son camarade de chambre. 

Emmanuel l’enlaça aussitôt, se serrant contre son dos, et inspira profondément, le nez dans ses cheveux. 

« Dors avec moi, s’il te plaît. » 

La réponse de Manuel se fit attendre un bon moment pendant qu’il se décidait. A la grande joie d’Emmanuel, il finit par accepter. L’enthousiasme n’était certes pas au rendez-vous, mais peu importait, Emmanuel aurait raison des réticences de Manuel, quelles qu’en soient les origines. Dans les vestiaires, un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, il était apparu clairement que Manuel désirait également Emmanuel, c’était tout ce qui comptait pour l’instant. Ils auraient bien plus de temps qu’il n’en fallait pour se pencher sur tous les problèmes qu’un tel désir pouvait leur occasionner pendant les mois qu’ils passeraient loin l’un de l’autre, quand le rassemblement des Bleus prendrait fin. 

« Manuel... promets-moi quelque chose. Promets-moi que, demain, tu ne feras pas comme si rien ne s’était passé, promets-moi de m’en parler si quelque chose te dérange, au lieu de m’ignorer. » Demanda-t-il alors qu’il était couché dans ses bras. 

Pour la première fois, il sentit son soupir plus qu’il ne l’entendit, la poitrine de Manuel s’élevant puis se rabaissant sous sa tête.

« Je te le promets. » 

Emmanuel se redressa suffisamment pour embrasser Manuel, qui se laissa entraîner malgré une légère tension qui dura une poignée de secondes. 

« Merci ». Murmura-t-il contre les lèvres de ce dernier. 

Appuyé sur son coude gauche, Emmanuel laissa courir sa main droite sur le torse de Manuel tout en approfondissant le baiser. L’expérience ne faisait pas partie de ses alliés dans cette situation : avant ce jour, il avait échangé ses seuls baisers avec sa petite amie de lycée, quand il ne s’était pas encore rendu compte qu’il était attiré par les garçons. Il était toutefois déterminé, et il devait s’en sortir honorablement, puisqu’il se retrouva soudainement sur le dos, embrassant toujours Manuel, qui s’appuya sur ses avant-bras pour ne pas reposer sur lui de tout son poids. 

Il ne lui fallut rien d’autre que cette démonstration de force pour que son désir se manifeste physiquement et, étant donné leur position, Emmanuel pouvait difficilement le dissimuler. Par chance, il remarqua vite que Manuel était dans le même état et il se déplaça légèrement afin d’aligner leurs bassins. Un gémissement leur échappa à tous les deux et le son produit par leurs désirs mêlés servit apparemment de signal d’alarme à Manuel, puisque celui-ci se figea un instant avant de mettre fin au baiser, maintenant le dos d’Emmanuel contre le matelas afin que ses lèvres ne cherchent pas les siennes. Cette position et son impuissance à en changer, étonnamment, excita Emmanuel plus qu’elle ne le frustra. Cependant, l’expression peinte sur le visage de Manuel et les paroles qu’il prononça ensuite suffirent à dissiper l’épais brouillard qui l’empêchait jusqu’alors de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit de plus lointain que les sensations purement physique procurées par leur baiser et le contact entre leurs corps. 

« Il me semblait qu’on s’était mis d’accord pour dormir, et pas pour autre chose. »

Emmanuel soupira. 

« Effectivement... mais, un peu de flexibilité de temps en temps, ça n’a jamais fait de mal à personne. » 

Manuel le regarda avec sévérité et Emmanuel était presque certain que le but premier n’était pas de raviver son désir. Pourtant, ce fut là l’effet de cette tentative d’intimidation. 

Manuel se rallongea à côté de lui et Emmanuel ressentit immédiatement un manque. 

« On est à la veille d’un match de qualification pour la coupe du Monde, je crois que la flexibilité ferait plus de mal qu’autre chose, dans notre cas. » 

Il marquait un point, Emmanuel ne pouvait pas le nier, mais il avait tout de même une remarque à faire sur la question. Il fallait dire qu’il était très rarement à court d’arguments, quelles que soient les circonstances. 

« Le match de qualification n’avait pas l’air de te préoccuper tant que ça quand tu t’es mis à ma poursuite en descendant les escaliers quatre à quatre sur plusieurs étages avant de me courir après jusqu’au terrain d’entraînement... à vingt-trois heures, par-dessus le marché. » 

Manuel parut gêné un instant, mais il ne resta guère longtemps dans l’embarras : 

« Ce n’était pas pareil. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment faire autrement, alors que maintenant on peut tout à fait choisir de se comporter de manière responsable. » 

Emmanuel arqua un sourcil. 

« C’est marrant, j’avais l’impression qu’une certaine partie de ton anatomie n’était pas d’accord avec ce choix. »

« Tu ne vas pas lâcher l’affaire, hein ? » Demanda Manuel, exaspéré. 

« Non, parce que tu m’as promis de m’en parler si ça n’allait pas il y a à peine cinq minutes et j’ai déjà l’impression que tu me caches quelque chose. » 

Emmanuel était convaincu que la raison pour laquelle Manuel ne s’était pas laissé emporter plus avant sur la pente glissante où ils se trouvaient n’était pas uniquement le match du jour suivant. Après tout, on parlait là d’un joueur qui s’était évanoui sur le terrain quelques mois plus tôt parce qu’il avait tenu à disputer une partie qu’il était loin d’être en état de disputer. Ça ne devait pas être son genre de refuser quelque chose dont il avait vraiment envie sous prétexte qu’il devait jouer le lendemain, puisqu’il n’en faisait apparemment qu’à sa tête lorsqu’il était question de football, ce qu’Emmanuel était plutôt bien placé pour comprendre, lui qui prenait très peu de contrindications en compte quand il s’agissait d’en découdre balle au pied. 

« Bon, d’accord. Je vais te dire ce qui ne va pas. Mais tu ne vas pas apprécier » répliqua Manuel, surprenant son interlocuteur, qui ne s’était pas réellement attendu à ce que ses reproches aient un quelconque effet, si ce n’est agacer celui auquel ils étaient adressés. « Je suis trop vieux pour toi... ou tu es trop jeune pour moi, prends-ça comme tu veux, le problème est le même. » 

Il avait eu raison de mettre Emmanuel en garde : ce dernier ne goûtait guère la raison des réticences de Manuel, principalement parce qu’il ne pouvait rien y faire. Sa seule option était de l’amener à changer d’avis, de lui faire réaliser que leur différence d’âge n’avait pas d’importance : autant dire que ses chances de réussite étaient maigres. Néanmoins, il ne se laissa pas abattre : 

« Manuel... je croyais que tu allais arrêter de me traiter comme un gamin. 

— Je ne te traite pas comme un gamin... je-

— Bien sûr que si ! Je suis majeur et parfaitement capable de prendre mes propres décisions. Or, tu sembles considérer que tu profites de moi en me laissant t’embrasser, comme si je ne savais pas ce que je faisais. Je sais ce que je fais et je sais ce que je veux. »

Et ce qu’il voulait, c’était Manuel, évidemment. Il n’y avait aucun doute et il n’y en avait jamais eu. 

« Et on sait tous les deux que tu veux la même chose. » Ajouta-t-il. 

Lorsque leur baiser s’était intensifié, les réactions de Manuel s’étaient avérées sans équivoque, Emmanuel n’était pas dupe. 

« Ce qu’on veut n’est pas la seule variable de l’équation. » 

« Eh bien ça devrait l’être », répliqua Emmanuel sur un ton ferme. 

« Tu es très agaçant, quand tu t’y mets. » 

Emmanuel se mit à sourire, cette pique lui apparaissant comme un signe qu’il finirait par l’emporter sur les hésitations de Manuel s’il faisait preuve d’un tant soit peu de ténacité. Heureusement pour lui, la ténacité était un de ses points forts. 

« Je sais, tu t’y habitueras. » 

En évoquant ainsi le futur, Emmanuel annonçait à Manuel qu’il était loin d’en avoir fini avec lui, et son ton ne laissait aucune place à quelque forme de protestation. 

Il se pencha ensuite par-dessus Manuel pour éteindre la lumière. 

« On va se coucher, mais c’est uniquement pour le bien de l’équipe demain. Ne crois pas que je laisse tomber. » 

« Loin de moi cette idée. »

Apparemment, Manuel s’était résigné. C’était parfait. 

Emmanuel l’embrassa chastement, lui souhaita bonne nuit et se blottit contre lui. 

*

Le lendemain matin, Emmanuel se réveilla le premier. Après avoir regardé Manuel dormir quelques minutes, il se rendit à la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Il laissa délibérément ses vêtements dans la chambre. Vu ce qu’il avait subi depuis qu’il connaissait Manuel, il avait bien le droit de s’amuser un peu, d’autant qu’il avancerait par la même occasion dans son projet de le faire plier. Quoi de mieux pour cela que faire naître en lui un désir effréné ? Il finirait bien par craquer. 

Il sortit donc de la salle de bain un petit quart d’heure après y être entré, une serviette autour de la taille. 

Manuel, toujours allongé sur le lit d’Emmanuel, avait les yeux rivés sur son smartphone. Il ne dirigea son attention vers le nouvel arrivant que lorsque celui-ci le salua. 

L’expression de son visage ne laissa rien transparaître, mais Emmanuel savait que ce n’était qu’une façade : il voyait que la main de Manuel s’était resserrée sur l’appareil qu’elle tenait. Il était visiblement tendu, et le petit manège d’Emmanuel n’en était qu’à ses prémices. 

En effet, il poursuivit en ouvrant la porte du placard et, ne cherchant pas à s’habiller tout en conservant sa modestie comme il le faisait habituellement lorsqu’il se changeait dans la chambre qu’il partageait avec un coéquipier, il dénoua la serviette qui le couvrait, la laissant tomber sur le sol, et fut satisfait d’entendre Manuel prendre une profonde inspiration, faute de pouvoir observer sa réaction puisqu’il lui tournait le dos. Certes, il n’y avait rien que son capitaine n’ait pas déjà vu dans les douches communes des vestiaires de l’équipe de France, mais le contexte était bien différent : à présent, ils étaient seuls dans une chambre, alors qu’ils s’étaient avoués leur attirance mutuelle pendant la nuit. 

Emmanuel prit tout son temps pour mettre son boxer, puis enfila encore plus lentement le reste de ses vêtements. Il était encore torse nu quand Manuel annonça qu’il allait se doucher à son tour, s’échappant en toute hâte, si bien qu’il trébucha sur la paire de chaussures posée au pied du lit, ce qui le fit jurer. Emmanuel dut mobiliser tous ses efforts pour ne pas rire ouvertement, se contentant de sourire en silence. Manuel avait très probablement compris son petit jeu, mais il se devait tout de même de maintenir un minimum de sérieux s’il voulait voir son entreprise couronnée de succès dans les plus brefs délais. 

La journée promettait d’être divertissante.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello les gens ! Merci pour les reviews/kudos <3 et je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard !
> 
> Enjoy ;)

Une fois dans la salle de bain, Manuel verrouilla la porte et prit une profonde inspiration, aussi silencieusement que possible, comme si Emmanuel n’avait pas déjà remarqué l’effet qu’il avait sur lui. Lui qui pouvait habituellement se targuer de son sang-froid et de son impassibilité, à quoi était-il à présent réduit ?

Malheureusement, l’agacement qu’il ressentait envers lui-même ne lui fut d’aucune utilité pour lutter contre la vague de désir qui l’avait submergé à la vue d’Emmanuel et, à la seconde où il entendit la porte de la chambre se fermer derrière son camarade, il laissa un soupir désespéré lui échapper.

Alors qu’il était sous la douche, il fut assailli par l’odeur de son propre shampoing-gel douche, qu’il avait senti sur Emmanuel la veille, alors qu’ils s’embrassaient, puis avant qu’ils ne s’endorment si proches l’un de l’autre. En convoquant toutes ces images, son subconscient ne l’aidait évidemment en rien, bien au contraire. Manuel se mettait des bâtons dans les roues et ses sentiments pour Emmanuel ne faisaient que croître, prenant la direction opposée à celle qu’il aurait tant voulu leur faire prendre.

Il ne put résister, faible qu’il était, à l’appel de son désir et fut contraint de s’amener lui-même à l’extase, avec un rythme brutal, échouant lamentablement dans sa tentative de ne pas penser à Emmanuel. Le plaisir s’évapora rapidement, trop rapidement, incapable de rivaliser avec le dégoût que ses propres actions inspiraient à Manuel. Il resta un instant immobile, laissant l’eau chaude couler sur lui dans le vain espoir qu’elle l’aide à se sentir de nouveau propre. Il savait pertinemment qu’il s’agissait d’une saleté qu’un peu d’eau et de savon ne suffiraient pas à éliminer.

Peut-être que la brève satisfaction physique qu’il s’était octroyé lui permettrait de garder la tête froide quand il se retrouverait en compagnie d’Emmanuel, au moins pour le reste de la journée. Du moins il l’espérait fortement, sinon la qualité de sa performance lors du match de qualification qui aurait lieu dans la soirée s’en verrait très certainement compromise. Et une telle éventualité était évidemment inacceptable, surtout au regard de la menace qui continuait de planer sur sa place de titulaire. Il était hors de question qu’il soit relégué au rang de remplaçant à cause d’une libido incontrôlable. Il n’était plus un adolescent, par tous les diables !

Manuel arriva à la table du petit-déjeuner avec un bon quart d’heure de retard, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de Hollande. Il baissa la tête, n’en menant pas large. Certes, le sélectionneur n’était pas très impressionnant, d’aucuns auraient même affirmé qu’il manquait cruellement d’autorité naturelle, mais Manuel, possédant un sens aigu des responsabilités, détestait commettre ce genre d’impairs. Sa propre conscience suffisait donc largement à lui faire regretter son absence inhabituelle de ponctualité. En plus de cela, la seule chaise inoccupée était juste à côté d’Emmanuel.

« Je t’ai gardé la place ! » L’informa-t-il avec un sourire que Manuel aurait qualifié de narquois.

« Trop aimable. » Répondit-il en s’asseyant.

Emmanuel pressa immédiatement sa jambe contre la sienne et Manuel, ne s’y étant pas spécialement attendu, tressaillit. Il aurait pourtant dû être sur ses gardes, compte tenu de l’attitude d’Emmanuel à leur réveil.

Bien évidemment, celui-ci ne s’arrêta pas en si bon chemin et usa de toute son application afin de faire vivre un enfer à Manuel : une main sur sa cuisse au moment de se lever de table, des sourires, des clins d’œil, la moindre occasion de le toucher aussitôt saisie, il faisait tout pour qu’il craque et c’était en train de fonctionner, au plus grand damne de Manuel.

Alors que l’équipe se promenait en ville dans la matinée, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de regarder Emmanuel dès qu’il se trouvait à proximité. Il avait envie de l’embrasser, de laisser ses mains se perdre dans ses cheveux en bataille, et de bien d’autres choses qui représentaient autant de routes où il préférait que son esprit ne s’aventure pas, craignant de découvrir ce à quoi elles le mèneraient.

Après le déjeuner, où, par malheur, il s’était de nouveau retrouvé à côté d’Emmanuel, il aurait payé cher pour un peu de solitude et de tranquillité. Toutefois, ce n’était pas une option, puisqu’Emmanuel rejoignit Manuel dans leur chambre presque aussitôt après qu’il s’y fut retiré.

Il garda les yeux rivés sur la page de son livre qu’il ne lisait pourtant plus, prétendant être totalement captivé pour qu’Emmanuel n’essaie pas de lui faire la conversation. Celui-ci resta exceptionnellement silencieux, ce qui le rendait suspect aux yeux de Manuel. Après tout, ce n’était guère dans son habitude de se comporter aussi sagement.

Il fit l’erreur de tourner la tête vers lui quelques minutes plus tard, Dieu sait pour quelle raison obscure. Il vit Emmanuel allongé sur son lit, les yeux fermés, les bras derrière la tête, son T-shirt légèrement relevé laissant entrevoir une partie de son ventre. Il n’y avait là rien d’indécent, notamment en comparaison de son moment d’exhibitionnisme le matin-même, mais Manuel était subjugué.

Il réalisa bien vite qu’Emmanuel avait ouvert les yeux et le regardait à présent en souriant d’un air satisfait.

« Tu vois quelque chose d’intéressant ? »

Cette question était posée sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Cependant, au lieu d’être gêné qu’on l’ait pris sur le fait, Manuel répondit honnêtement, étonnant Emmanuel autant que lui-même :

« Ton sourire. »

Cette remarque fit justement perdre son sourire à Emmanuel, qui resta bouche bée pendant quelques secondes. Manuel eut alors plus de temps que nécessaire pour se rendre compte de ce qu’il venait d’admettre.

« Vraiment ? »

Rien n’aurait servi de tenter un retour en arrière, alors Manuel acquiesça, espérant qu’il ne rougissait pas bien qu’il ait senti la chaleur caractéristique de l’embarras se répandre sur son visage.

Il ne s’était jamais vraiment fait la réflexion auparavant, mais il aimait réellement le sourire d’Emmanuel qui, en dépit de la dentition imparfaite qu’il laissait apparaître ou peut-être grâce à elle, avait beaucoup de charme. Il se disait cela tout en se morigénant d’être aussi pathétique.

Emmanuel se remit bientôt à sourire, apparemment flatté par le compliment de Manuel. Il ne devrait certainement pas faire part de ce genre de pensées à Emmanuel pour éviter de l’encourager dans son petit jeu... non pas qu’il ait besoin d’encouragements pour n’en faire qu’à sa tête de toute façon. Et pourtant, il ne regrettait pas ses paroles, puisqu’elles étaient responsables de la joie peinte sur le visage de son coéquipier. Il devait être très sérieusement atteint pour penser ainsi...

Contre toute attente, Emmanuel ne chercha à aucun moment à le taquiner pour sa petite confession inopinée et resta bien sagement sur son lit à rêvasser. Il était possible qu’Emmanuel soit finalement plus mature que ce qu’il avait anticipé, si on ne prenait pas en compte ses tentatives de rendre Manuel fou à force de séduction, tentatives en réalité dues à son propre refus de considérer Emmanuel comme un adulte capable de prendre les bonnes décisions concernant sa vie amoureuse. Le problème viendrait-il de la condescendance de Manuel plus que de l’immaturité présupposée de son jeune coéquipier ?

« Tout va bien Manuel ? Tu as l’air perturbé, d’un coup. » Lui demanda ce dernier avec une pointe d’inquiétude.

Il tenta de se ressaisir et d’arborer une expression plus neutre.

« Oui, oui, ça va. Merci. »

Emmanuel fronça les sourcils, suspicieux.

« Si tu le dis. »

Il se souvint alors de leur discussion de la veille : il avait promis de parler de ce qu’il avait sur le cœur et il brisait déjà sa promesse. Seulement, il avait besoin d’un peu de temps pour mettre de l’ordre dans ses pensées avant de les exprimer.

Ils passèrent le reste de l’après-midi à s’occuper chacun de son côté, dans le calme, Manuel poursuivant la lecture de son roman tandis qu’Emmanuel regardait un film sur son ordinateur portable. Le silence n’était perturbé que par le bruissement du papier lorsque Manuel tournait les pages, jusqu’à ce qu’Emmanuel éclate de rire.

Remarquant certainement qu’il avait perturbé la tranquillité de Manuel, qui le regardait à présent avec une certaine forme de fascination, il mit son film sur pause et s’excusa en rougissant.

Si Manuel était si troublé, c’était avant tout parce qu’il ne se rappelait pas avoir entendu le rire d’Emmanuel auparavant. Il devait pourtant avoir déjà ri en sa présence, mais c’était la première fois que son rire parvenait si clairement à Manuel, démêlé des voix des autres joueurs et du brouhaha qui régnait souvent lorsque l’équipe était réunie en un seul endroit.

« Ce n’est rien... » Assura Manuel, après un temps de réaction beaucoup trop long.

Son téléphone vibra brièvement sur la table de chevet, le sortant de sa torpeur. Il s’en saisit et constata qu’il s’agissait d’un message de Myriam, qui lui demandait comment ça se passait. Il ne lui avait pas reparlé depuis le coup de fil qui avait tout déclenché... si elle savait ce qu’elle avait raté.

Il lui répondit simplement qu’il l’appellerait après le dîner. Techniquement, il aurait pu tout lui expliquer sans se cacher d’Emmanuel, puisque ce dernier était à présent au courant de ce qu’il ressentait, mais il préférait tout de même conserver un minimum de discrétion, notamment parce qu’il se sentait comme un amoureux transi et craignait que cela ne transparaisse dans sa conversation avec Myriam. S’humilier devant sa meilleure amie passait encore, mais il n’était pas question qu’il en fasse de même devant Emmanuel.

Pendant le dîner, il s’assit en face de celui-ci et eut tout le loisir d’admirer le sourire qu’il n’avait de cesse d’arborer. Cette fois, lorsqu’Emmanuel éclata de rire à une blague de son voisin de table que Manuel n’avait pas entendue, il le remarqua et ne put s’empêcher de sourire. Dorénavant, il était très probablement condamné à distinguer le rire d’Emmanuel à chaque fois qu’il retentirait non loin de lui. Il y avait pire punition...

Dès qu’il eut fini de manger, il quitta la salle de restauration et regagna sa chambre pour appeler Myriam. Il lui raconta tout ce qui s’était déroulé la veille et son amie resta silencieuse un bon moment après la fin de son récit.

« Eh bien dis donc ! Tout se passe bien, du coup ?

— Je n’irais pas jusque-là... La question de la réciprocité de mes sentiments n’a jamais été le seul problème... Je n’en peux plus de lui résister, j’ai envie de...

— Mais alors ne lui résiste plus, Manuel, ça ne tient plus qu’à toi maintenant. Profite de la vie un peu au lieu de toujours te mettre des barrières, l’interrompit-elle. »

Manuel soupira. Il aurait aimé que quelqu’un le remette sur le droit chemin qu’il n’arrivait pas à rejoindre de lui-même, mais il n’avait que Myriam, et elle l’encourageait sans arrêt à persévérer dans ses travers.

« Tu ne m’aides pas.

— Mais si, je t’aide, seulement tu ne l’as pas encore compris, parce que tu es une tête de mule. Allez, bon match. Tu me tiens au courant, dit-elle avant de raccrocher abruptement une fois encore. »

Manuel n’aurait pas dû lui téléphoner.

Il rejoignit l’équipe et il fut bientôt l’heure pour eux de se rendre au stade pour leur match de qualification, ce qui donna l’occasion à Manuel de mobiliser toute sa concentration sur autre chose qu’Emmanuel.

Ce dernier lui souhaita bonne chance dans le tunnel, juste avant le coup d’envoi, lui serrant brièvement l’épaule dans un geste d’encouragement. Manuel le remercia et le regarda entrer dans l’enceinte du stade pour rejoindre le banc de touche.

Le match se passa plutôt bien jusqu’à la soixante-dixième minute, même si aucune des deux équipes n’étaient parvenues à ouvrir le score, quand Bruno Lemaire dut sortir sur civière, touché à la cheville à cause d’une énorme faute commise par un défenseur anglais.

En toute logique, Jean-François, milieu offensif lui aussi, aurait dû le remplacer, mais il était encore assis sur le banc, contrairement à Emmanuel qui s’échauffait déjà depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes. Hollande l’avait très certainement envoyé à l’échauffement pour remplacer Manuel, mais il changea ses plans après ce fait de match et fit entrer Emmanuel à la place de Bruno, ne l’employant pas à son poste de prédilection.

Après un petit temps d’adaptation, Emmanuel sembla prendre ses marques et fut l’auteur de quelques actions prometteuses.

A la quatre-vingt-dixième minute, juste avant que l’arbitre n’annonce le temps additionnel, Emmanuel fit une superbe passe à son capitaine, qui n’eut plus qu’à pousser le ballon au fond des filets.

Emmanuel courut ensuite vers lui et lui sauta au cou. Manuel le serra fort contre lui et le remercia pour le caviar, alors que son jeune coéquipier le félicita pour le but, le serrant tout aussi fort avant que les autres joueurs n’arrivent à leur hauteur et n’éclatent leur bulle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai relu super vite fait parce que j'avais pas le temps, je suis désolée s'il y a des fautes ^^ also désolée pour la quantité astronomique de guimauve.
> 
> Et "caviar" pour ceux qui n'aiment pas le foot parmi vous, c'est le nom qu'on donne à une très bonne passe qui permet au joueur qui la reçoit de mettre un but facilement (j'avais envie de caser ce terme parce que je le trouve kiffant xD). Ah et le tunnel c'est le couloir qui mène des vestiaires au terrain, les équipes s'y mettent en rangs avant de débarquer. Peut-être que ces infos sont totalement inutiles et que tout le monde avait tout compris, mais je préfère le dire quand même ^^


	12. Chapitre 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai presque une semaine de retard je suis désolée :S c'est principalement dû au fait que le chapitre commence sur un léger nsfw et bizarrement ça a été vachement dur pour moi de l'écrire alors que ça me posait pas autant problème quand j'écrivais des prompts (c'est peut-être parce que cette fic est un slow burn... enfin je crois qu'on peut dire ça xD). 
> 
> Sinon, comme toujours, merci pour le soutien ;)

Après le match, alors que les joueurs étaient de retour à l’hôtel, Emmanuel reçut un coup de fil de Justin. 

« Hey ! Félicitations pour la passe D. 

― Merci ! Ça va toi ? 

― Ça va. Je m’ennuie un peu, mais ça va. Tu dois être content d’avoir pu jouer avec Manuel. 

― Euh... oui... oui, c’était plutôt sympa. » 

En réalité, être sur le terrain en même temps que son footballer préféré avait été bien plus que « sympa » pour Emmanuel, évidemment, mais il n’allait certainement pas l’admettre. Il voulait absolument éviter que Justin ne se doute de ses sentiments envers Manuel. Il était au courant pour son orientation sexuelle, il en savait déjà trop. 

Ils discutèrent quelques minutes avant de raccrocher. Emmanuel, arrivé à la chambre qu’il partageait avec Manuel pendant qu’il parlait à Justin, s’assit à côté de son capitaine, qui l’observait depuis son lit. Il avait une déclaration à faire : 

« Je n’ai jamais été aussi content pour un but que je n’ai pas marqué moi-même. 

― Je suis flatté... 

― J’espère bien. »

Emmanuel déposa un baiser sur la joue de Manuel, qui tourna alors la tête vers lui, lui offrant ainsi l’occasion parfaite pour joindre leurs lèvres. Il en mourrait d’envie depuis que Manuel avait marqué l’unique but du match, leur offrant une victoire de la plus haute importance dans leur course à la qualification pour la coupe du monde. En réalité, Emmanuel en avait presque toujours envie mais l’euphorie de la victoire n’avait fait qu’accentuer son désir omniprésent d’être proche de Manuel. 

« Tu veux que j’arrête ? » Questionna-t-il à contrecœur, remarquant la nervosité de Manuel. 

Son capitaine secoua la tête en guise de réponse, mais il était toujours crispé, gardant les mains serrées sur ses genoux. 

« Alors détends-toi. » Intima-t-il en posant délicatement la main sur celles de Manuel. 

D’après les conversations qu’ils avaient eues récemment, il était clair que Manuel bataillait entre ce qu’il voulait faire et ce qu’il pensait devoir faire pour respecter la morale et, quoi qu’Emmanuel dise, sa vision des choses ne changerait pas de sitôt. Il lui avait assuré qu’il était assez grand pour prendre ses propres décisions, mais Manuel n’avait pas l’air enclin à l’écouter. 

« Je suis désolé. » Déclara Manuel en prenant la main d’Emmanuel entre les siennes. 

« Arrête de t’excuser et embrasse-moi. » Murmura-t-il à son oreille. 

Pour son plus grand bonheur, Manuel s’exécuta et la température se mit rapidement à augmenter : Emmanuel se retrouva bientôt en-dessous de celui-ci, glissant les mains sous son polo. Impatient, il tira sur le vêtement pour faire comprendre à Manuel qu’il voulait s’en débarrasser. Il se redressa, le temps de se déshabiller, et Emmanuel profita de la vue avant que Manuel ne reprenne sa place initiale, ce qui lui permit de laisser ses mains courir sur son torse nu. Le polo d’Emmanuel rejoignit celui de son coéquipier sur le sol peu de temps après, mettant les deux joueurs sur un pied d’égalité. 

« Manuel... s’il te plaît... » Dit Emmanuel entre deux inspirations fébriles. 

Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu’il réclamait. Il voulait seulement passer à l’étape supérieure et il laissait Manuel décider de comment franchir le pas, pourvu que la décision soit rapide. 

En le voyant s’éloigner de lui, Emmanuel voulut protester, mais il comprit presque aussitôt de quoi il en retournait et sa plainte mourut avant de voir le jour. Manuel traça une ligne de baisers le long de son torse tout en lui ôtant son pantalon de survêtement. 

Lorsque les lèvres de Manuel se posèrent juste au-dessus de l’élastique de son boxer, Emmanuel se mit à trembler d’anticipation. Manuel acheva de le déshabiller et sa bouche poursuivit sa route jusqu’à finalement atteindre son but. 

Emmanuel ferma immédiatement les yeux et serra les draps du lit entre ses doigts, assailli par une multitude de sensations. C’était la première fois qu’il allait aussi loin avec quelqu’un, et il craignait que la délivrance ne vienne bien trop tôt pour son amour-propre. 

« C’est toi qui devrais te détendre, maintenant. » Remarqua Manuel, remplaçant sa bouche par sa main droite, pendant quelques secondes, afin de pouvoir parler.

Malgré son embarras, Emmanuel se montra honnête : 

« C’est juste que... je risque de ne pas tenir longtemps. »

Il était probablement rouge pivoine et il se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, redoutant quelque peu la réaction de Manuel face à ce qu’il venait d’admettre. 

« Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Te faire jouir est mon objectif premier. » Répliqua-t-il avec son demi-sourire caractéristique. 

Cette réponse ne fit qu’embarrasser Emmanuel davantage. Il était habituellement plus difficile de lui faire perdre toute contenance, mais la situation était inédite pour lui. Par chance, il oublia presque aussitôt sa gêne, puisque, de nouveau, il n’eut rien d’autre que la bouche de Manuel à l’esprit. 

Il fut emporté par son plaisir quelques minutes plus tard et, bien qu’il ait prévenu Manuel de l’imminence de son orgasme, celui-ci ne se retira pas avant qu’il en ait terminé. Le sentiment de honte d’Emmanuel revint alors au premier plan, à présent que le désir avait cessé d’embrumer son discernement. 

Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains et Manuel se saisit immédiatement de ses poignets, cherchant à l’empêcher de se cacher. 

« Ne sois pas gêné. Ça m’a fait de l’effet plus qu’autre chose. » L’informa-t-il, alignant ses hanches à celles d’Emmanuel pour illustrer son propos. 

Emmanuel cessa de se dérober à la vue de Manuel et entoura son visage de ses mains avant de l’attirer à lui pour l’embrasser. Il chercha simultanément à atteindre le pantalon de Manuel pour s’en débarrasser, mais son coéquipier l’en empêcha en agrippant son avant-bras gauche. 

« Attends... Je préfèrerais régler ça tout seul, si ça ne te dérange pas... » 

Emmanuel fronça les sourcils, confus. 

« Mais... pourquoi ? » 

Manuel soupira avant de s’expliquer : 

« Tu n’es pas sans savoir que j’ai un peu de mal à assumer ce que je ressens pour toi... et c’est pour cette raison que j’aimerais qu’on fasse les choses progressivement. 

— Et donc tu vas juste...

— Aller prendre une douche froide. »

Emmanuel soupira à son tour, n’ayant d’autre choix que satisfaire la requête de Manuel. Il se contenta donc de le regarder marcher jusqu’à la salle de bain. 

Il en sortit à peine dix minutes plus tard, en sous-vêtements. Emmanuel était toujours dans le lit de son capitaine, espérant que Manuel accepte de passer la nuit avec lui. 

Après avoir consulté son camarade de chambre sur la question, celui-ci régla le réveil de son téléphone portable pour qu’il sonne à sept heures. Ils avaient rendez-vous avec le reste de l’équipe dans la salle de restauration à sept heures et demie, et ils partiraient en direction de l’aéroport après le petit-déjeuner pour rentrer en France. 

Il s’allongea ensuite à côté d’Emmanuel sans faire de remarque, ce qui amena ce dernier à jubiler intérieurement. Contre toute attente, il n’avait pas même eu à demander s’il pouvait dormir là, lui qui s’était pourtant préparé à l’éventualité de devoir négocier. 

Compte tenu de l’étroitesse du lit de leur chambre d’hôtel, Manuel fut obligé de se coucher contre Emmanuel, qui réagit immédiatement. 

« Tu es gelé ! 

— Après une douche froide en mars, en Angleterre, je pourrais difficilement avoir chaud. »   
Emmanuel poussa légèrement l’épaule gauche de Manuel.

« Tourne-toi. »

Il hésita quelques secondes, ce qui amena Emmanuel à réitérer sa demande. Il finit par obéir, bien que de mauvaise grâce, et, dès qu’il fut allongé sur le côté, dos à Emmanuel, celui-ci plaqua son torse contre lui et passa un bras autour de sa taille, partageant ainsi sa chaleur corporelle. Il frissonna au contact de sa peau mais resta exactement où il était. 

« Tu vas avoir froid. » Protesta Manuel en marmonnant. 

« Je m’en fiche. » Répondit-il avant de déposer un baiser dans sa nuque. 

Ils s’endormirent dans cette position, après que Manuel se fut quelque peu réchauffé. 

Le lendemain matin, l’alarme programmée la veille les extirpa de leur sommeil réparateur. Avant que Manuel ne se redresse pour atteindre son téléphone sur la table de chevet, Emmanuel eut le temps de remarquer qu’il s’était réveillé avec la tête de ce dernier sur son torse, son bras autour de lui, leurs jambes entremêlées. 

« Tu veux prendre ta douche en premier ou je peux y aller ? » 

— On pourrait aussi rester au lit un petit quart d’heure de plus et prendre notre douche ensemble... Economie d’eau et de temps, tout bénéfice. » 

Manuel hésita un moment avant de répondre. 

« Tu promets que tu seras sage ? 

— Comme une image. » 

Emmanuel sourit triomphalement lorsque Manuel se recoucha à ses côtés, non sans avoir reprogrammé son réveil afin d’éviter tout accident. Après tout, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d’être en retard ce matin. 

Dans la douche, Emmanuel se garda de toucher Manuel, malgré leur proximité forcée par l’exigüité de la cabine : il respectait les velléités de son capitaine en ne précipitant pas les choses. A défaut de pouvoir entrer en contact avec Manuel, il profitait tout du moins de la vue. 

*

Hollande vint leur parler sur le trajet de l’aéroport. 

« D’après ce que j’ai vu hier, notamment sur le terrain, j’en conclus que vous êtes réconciliés et que vous avez cessé de vous comporter comme des imbéciles ? » 

Emmanuel baissa les yeux face à cette réprimande indirecte et laissa à Manuel le soin de répondre. 

« Oui... on a réglé nos différends. 

— A la bonne heure ! J’espère que c’est permanent. 

— On l’espère aussi. » 

Hollande leur sourit et tapa Emmanuel, qui était assis côté couloir, dans le dos. Il regagna ensuite sa place à l’avant du bus. 

« C’était... plutôt gênant. » Remarqua-t-il en grimaçant. 

« En effet. » Répliqua Manuel. 

Ils se regardèrent brièvement puis se mirent à rire. Il fallait dire que la conversation qu’ils venaient d’avoir avec leur coach était plutôt cocasse, de leur côté, puisqu’ils disposaient d’informations auxquelles Hollande n’avait pas accès. Quand on savait ce qui s’était passé entre eux récemment, l’expression « régler ses différends » employée par Manuel prenait un tout autre sens, loin de ce que leur sélectionneur s’était probablement imaginé en l’entendant. 

*  
A la fin de la séance de décrassage post match qui eut lieu dans l’après-midi, Hollande appela Manuel alors que celui-ci allait se rendre aux vestiaires avec le reste de l’équipe. Emmanuel, malgré son envie de savoir de quoi leur coach voulait parler avec Manuel, fut contraint de suivre les autres joueurs. Cependant, une fois le soir venu, il ne se fit pas prier pour se rendre à la chambre de son coéquipier, juste avant le dîner, afin de lui demander ce que Hollande lui avait dit. 

« Je ne suis pas censé t’en parler... »

Emmanuel fit la moue, déçu. Pourquoi fallait-il que Manuel soit un capitaine exemplaire ? Ne pouvait-il pas transgresser les règles une fois de temps en temps ? 

« Allez... donne-moi au moins un indice, s’il te plaît ! » 

Il trépignait presque, beaucoup trop curieux pour son bien. 

« Si je te donne un indice, tu vas en demander plus, je commence à te connaître. » Affirma Manuel, restant muet comme une tombe pour ce qui était de sa conversation avec Hollande. 

« Et si je promets de ne pas le faire ? » 

Son interlocuteur leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré, mais Emmanuel prit cet agacement pour un signe : il était à deux doigts de craquer. 

« Bon d’accord... il se pourrait que ça nous concerne, et c’est tout ce à quoi tu auras droit venant de moi. » 

L’indice donné par Manuel était extrêmement cruel, mais Emmanuel avait promis d’arrêter là son interrogatoire. Enfin, techniquement parlant, il n’avait pas réellement promis, il l’avait seulement sous-entendu, mais il doutait que Manuel se laisse convaincre par un simple vice de forme. 

« Arrête de me regarder comme ça, Emmanuel. » 

Il avait promis de ne pas parler, en revanche les autres méthodes de persuasion étaient toujours à sa portée et il ne se gênerait pas pour les employer, yeux de chien battu inclus. Il savait qu’ils faisaient bien souvent leur effet. 

« Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, de toute façon, Hollande t’en parlera certainement demain. » Tenta Manuel, espérant certainement qu’Emmanuel lâche le morceau. Il se fourrait le doigt dans l’œil jusqu’au coude. 

Il continua à le fixer avec son expression de tristesse la plus convaincante sur le visage. 

Pendant le dîner, il s’assit juste en face de Manuel et mit bien en évidence sa déception, la tête appuyée sur sa main comme un enfant boudeur, triturant sa nourriture avec sa fourchette au lieu de la manger. 

Après le repas, il ne prit même pas la peine de repasser par sa propre chambre avant de retourner à celle de Manuel. 

Il frappa à la porte, qui s’ouvrit presque immédiatement sur un Manuel apparemment au bord de l’implosion. 

« Entre. » Dit-il en se passant une main sur le visage, tentant visiblement de garder son calme. « Tu es désespérant. » 

Emmanuel se fichait de la critique, tant qu’il obtenait l’information qu’il était venu chercher. 

« Bon je vais te le dire, mais fais au moins semblant d’être étonné quand Hollande t’en parlera, d’accord ? » 

Emmanuel hocha la tête avec enthousiasme pour manifester son approbation.

« Hollande va nous mettre tous les deux dans le onze de départ du prochain match. »

Il resta bouche bée quelques secondes avant de demander : 

« Vraiment ? », comme si faire de mauvaises blagues était le genre de son capitaine. 

Manuel se contenta d’acquiescer en silence et Emmanuel lui sauta au cou, ne pouvant contenir la joie que lui procurait cette nouvelle. 

Manuel lui rendit son étreinte et Emmanuel se sentit plus heureux que jamais. Il espérait seulement que le bonheur soit durable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Franchement je ne sais pas quoi penser de ce chapitre, j'ai tellement passé dix plombes sur la première moitié parce que ça ne voulait pas venir que je n'ai plus aucun recul. J'espère que ça ne craint pas trop et que ce n'est pas incohérent ^^   
> Et aussi c'est toujours guimauve land, comme vous avez pu le remarquer. Je suis désolée, je n'ai plus aucune retenue xD
> 
> Gros bisous mes p'tits loups ;)


	13. Chapitre 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey ! Merci à tous pour les kudos/reviews, ça me fait toujours super plaisir de lire ce que vous pensez de cette fic ;) 
> 
> Je ne suis qu'un jour en retard, ce qui est une nette amélioration par rapport à la dernière fois ^^, et le chapitre est un chouillat plus long que d'habitude, donc ça c'est plutôt cool :) 
> 
> J'espère ce que nouveau chapitre vous plaira !

Manuel se réveilla avec Emmanuel dans les bras et se dit que c’était en passe de devenir une habitude, une habitude qu’il prendrait beaucoup trop facilement. Peut-être même l’avait-il déjà prise. Il n’aurait pas dû céder aussi facilement la veille au soir... il aurait dû insister pour qu’Emmanuel regagne sa propre chambre, juste en face de la sienne. Mais, comme bien souvent, il s’était senti impuissant face à son jeune coéquipier et son enthousiasme contagieux. Il avait été si heureux lorsque Manuel lui avait annoncé les projets de leur coach que celui-ci n’avait pas eu le cœur de le contrarier de quelque façon que ce soit. Et puis, pour se montrer tout à fait honnête avec lui-même, il avait désiré le voir rester, probablement tout autant qu’Emmanuel avait eu envie de rester. 

En revanche, Manuel peinait à se trouver des excuses en ce qui concernait la façon dont la nuit avait évolué. Les choses avaient dérapé comme la veille, allant jusqu’à devenir hors de contrôle pour lui : cette fois, il n’avait pas eu la force de repousser les avances d’Emmanuel. Il s’était laissé faire et il en avait retiré du plaisir. Il s’était montré faible et irresponsable. Et pourtant, il ne parvenait pas même à regretter ses choix, bien qu’il les sache répréhensibles. Ses résolutions avaient à peine tenu vingt-quatre heures. C’était déplorable. 

Il décida de laisser l’alarme programmée sur son téléphone réveiller Emmanuel plutôt que de le priver inutilement des dix minutes de sommeil qui lui restaient. Certes, cette décision prenait également en considération sa propre envie de garder Emmanuel dans ses bras un peu plus longtemps, mais il préférait se focaliser sur l’aspect technique de la chose, et non sur ses motivations égoïstes. Et s’il cédait à la tentation de caresser les cheveux d’Emmanuel, de passer la main dans ses boucles soyeuses, personne ne le saurait, de toute façon. 

Son jeune coéquipier finit par se réveiller lui-même, environ cinq minutes avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, clignant pour s’habituer à la lumière qui filtrait à travers les rideaux qu’ils n’avaient pas très bien fermés avant d’aller se coucher. 

« Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ? » Demanda-t-il après l’avoir embrassé sur la joue. 

« Non, à peine dix minutes. » 

Emmanuel lui sourit. Simple manifestation de sa bonne humeur ou signe qu’il se moquait de Manuel parce qu’il venait de passer dix minutes à le regarder dormir ? C’était incertain.

Ils finirent une seconde fois par rester au lit un quart d’heure supplémentaire et par prendre leur douche ensemble. Et il fallait croire que Manuel avait définitivement jeté ses principes par la fenêtre, puisqu’ils ne restèrent pas, contrairement au jour précédent, sagement chacun de son côté. 

Alors qu’ils se tenaient l’un contre l’autre sous le filet d’eau chaude, les bras de Manuel autour des épaules d’Emmanuel et ceux d’Emmanuel autour de sa taille, et qu’ils s’embrassaient passionnément, redescendant sur terre après avoir atteint l’extase, il se dit qu’il y avait de bien pires façons de commencer sa journée. 

Ils sortirent un peu en retard de la salle de bain, pour des raisons évidentes, mais Manuel insista tout de même pour rejoindre le couloir le premier afin de vérifier que personne ne verrait Emmanuel sortir d’une chambre qui n’était pas la sienne, et ce à une heure si matinale. Lorsqu’il sortit, il aperçut immédiatement Benoît et claqua presque la porte au nez d’Emmanuel avant de rejoindre le joueur du PS en tentant de paraître impassible malgré la dimension comique de la situation. Son camarade de chambre secret les rattrapa alors qu’ils étaient dans les escaliers, ayant certainement attendu qu’ils quittent le couloir pour se mettre en route. 

Quand ils arrivèrent à la salle de restauration pour le petit déjeuner, Hollande demanda à parler à Emmanuel. Manuel et lui savaient tous les deux de quoi le coach voulait lui parler, mais par chance ce dernier ne se rendrait pas compte que le benjamin de l’équipe était déjà au parfum. 

Manuel se rendit directement au buffet, tout en jetant un coup d’œil en arrière de temps en temps, pour se faire une idée du déroulement de la conversation. D’après ce qu’il voyait, Emmanuel semblait se débrouiller à merveille. Si Manuel ne lui avait pas dit en personne ce que Hollande était en train de lui annoncer de nouveau, il aurait juré qu’il était véritablement surpris par ce qu’il entendait. Il était un sacré bon acteur, et son capitaine promit de s’en rappeler et de se méfier de ce talent à l’avenir. En réalité, il était fort probable qu’il ne parvienne pas à résister à Emmanuel, qu’il joue un rôle ou non, mais il essayait de conserver un maigre espoir en son discernement, bien qu’il ait récemment pris un sacré coup. 

Après la surprise, Emmanuel joua la joie à la perfection, ce qui ne devait guère être compliqué puisqu’il était vraiment heureux de la décision de leur coach. 

Manuel était à présent à table avec Arnaud et Benoît. Emmanuel s’assit à ses côtés quelques minutes plus tard. 

« Tu joues bien la comédie. » Lui dit-il avec un demi-sourire, à voix assez basse pour ne pas être entendu par les autres joueurs. 

« Si tu le dis. » Répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Il souriait, lui aussi. 

* 

A l’entraînement, Hollande fit jouer Manuel et Emmanuel dans la même équipe dans le match de fin de session, afin de s’assurer de la qualité de la combinaison. Ils avaient déjà prouvé qu’ils étaient capables de faire des étincelles alors même qu’ils avaient passé très peu de temps ensemble sur le terrain lors du match de qualification contre l’Angleterre, mais le sélectionneur tenait très probablement à confirmer la chose et à se prouver qu’il ne s’agissait pas d’un coup de chance. De plus, en s’entraînant ensemble, les deux footballers avaient de bonnes chances d’augmenter la qualité de leur collaboration, dont le potentiel était d’ores et déjà impressionnant. 

La séance se passa sans encombres, à l’exception d’un tacle très limite de Copé en fin de partie. Il s’était jeté sur Emmanuel les deux pieds en avant, et si ce dernier n’avait pas sauté à temps, les dégâts auraient pu être considérables. Spontanément, Manuel eut très envie de se précipiter vers le joueur du LR pour lui coller son poing en pleine figure, mais il se retint de justesse. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de réagir de la sorte envers l’un de ses coéquipiers, même si l’attitude du coéquipier en question s’était avérée inqualifiable. Il réglerait cela en adulte en allant lui en toucher deux mots après l’entraînement. 

Hollande réprimanda bien évidemment son joueur pour son imprudence et celui-ci s’excusa sans grande conviction auprès d’Emmanuel. 

Manuel voyait parfaitement clair dans son jeu : il était jaloux que le petit nouveau de l’équipe ait obtenu une place dans le onze titulaires alors que lui-même en convoitait une depuis des années. De plus, le fait qu’Emmanuel ait été choisi par le coach alors que le poste à pourvoir était parfait pour Jean-François n’avait pas dû l’aider à digérer la nouvelle. Mais, tout de même, ce n’était pas une raison valable pour passer sa rage sur un de ses coéquipiers. Rien n’aurait pu excuser qu’il le blesse volontairement. 

Etonnamment, Emmanuel ne semblait pas dérangé outre mesure par le geste déplacé de Jeff, puisqu’il se contenta d’accepter ses excuses avant de se remettre à jouer comme si de rien n’était. 

Son capitaine, lui, ne parvint pas à se retirer l’image de la tête, et il en venait même à s’imaginer ce qui serait arrivé si Emmanuel n’avait pas esquivé les crampons de Copé. Il aurait pu avoir un tibia fracturé ! Et même s’il n’avait rien eu de sérieux, il aurait pu se faire très mal. 

Manuel avait totalement perdu sa concentration et fut soulagé lorsqu’il entendit Hollande signaler la fin de la séance en sifflant. Il retourna au vestiaire aux côtés d’Emmanuel mais le laissa faire la conversation sans y participer activement, toujours focalisé sur Copé et ce qu’il allait lui dire. 

« Manuel, tu m’écoutes ? » Demanda Emmanuel, arquant un sourcil. L’attitude de son capitaine le rendait apparemment perplexe. 

« Mmh, désolé, j’ai la tête ailleurs, il faut que je parle à Copé... »

Son interlocuteur fronça les sourcils : 

« Pour quoi faire ? » 

Pour quoi faire ? Emmanuel lui demandait pour quoi faire ? Il plaisantait ! 

« Pour lui dire ce que je pense de son attitude, évidemment. 

— Ne fais pas ça, s’il te plaît...

— Mais... pourquoi ? Tu ne peux pas te comporter comme s’il n’avait rien fait ! Il aurait pu te blesser sérieusement !

— Hollande l’a déjà sermonné pour toi... et puis, tu sais, Jeff ne m’aime pas beaucoup je le sais, mais je le ferai changer d’avis un jour ou l’autre, j’ai juste besoin d’un peu de temps. Si tu vas lui parler, il pensera que je t’ai monté contre lui et ce sera fichu. 

— L’opinion de Copé ne devrait pas t’importer, de toute façon. C’est un imbécile. 

— Je sais bien... mais c’est important pour moi. Oublie tout ça, s’il te plaît. »

Manuel était furieux contre Copé et frustré qu’Emmanuel enterre l’affaire comme s’il s’agissait d’une vulgaire broutille. Ne comprenait-il pas le sérieux de la situation ? Ce genre d’actions était inacceptable envers un joueur adverse et a fortiori contre un joueur de sa propre équipe. L’accepter sans rien dire était la porte ouverte à tout type de dérives footballistiques que Manuel redoutait énormément. 

Bien qu’il soit en désaccord total avec Emmanuel, il respecta le souhait qu’il avait formulé et se tut. Encore une fois, le jeune joueur l’avait fait céder avec une extrême facilité. Il n’en resta pas moins énervé pendant des heures, ce qui ne passa guère inaperçu. 

Emmanuel, qui faisait bien évidemment parti de ceux auxquels l’état d’esprit du capitaine n’avait pas échappé, le rejoignit dans sa chambre dans la soirée, comme il l’avait fait la veille. 

« Ecoute Manuel, ne sois pas si contrarié. Oui, Jeff a fait une connerie, mais ça n’a eu aucune conséquence, finalement. »

Il avait raison, mais ses paroles n’allégèrent pas l’humeur de son capitaine. Manuel avait eu peur pour lui, voilà tout, et maintenant il avait Copé dans son collimateur, et rien qu’Emmanuel ne puisse dire n’aurait d'incidence sur la question. 

Toutefois, il employa d’autres méthodes que la parole pour lui faire oublier sa colère, et Manuel se devait d’admettre que sa tactique était très efficace. 

Enlacés sur le lit, ils s’embrassaient, s’étant déjà débarrassés de la plupart de leurs vêtements, quand ils entendirent la poignée de la porte tourner. Par chance Manuel s’était souvenu de la verrouiller, ayant en tête la propension d’Arnaud à entrer sans frapper. 

Emmanuel leva les yeux au ciel, visiblement agacé d’être dérangé à un moment aussi inopportun. Il se leva et se cacha immédiatement sous le lit, ayant la bonne idée de passer son bras hors de sa cachette pour ramasser ses vêtements, qui traînaient par terre et paraîtraient suspects si jamais Arnaud finissait par entrer. Et, le connaissant, c’était plus que probable. 

Manuel se rendit à la porte, ne prenant pas la peine de se rhabiller. Il avait déjà fait patienter son visiteur trop longtemps. 

« Arnaud, que me vaut le plaisir ? » Demanda-t-il en ouvrant la porte. 

Au lieu de répondre, son coéquipier posa lui-même une question. 

« Depuis quand tu fermes ta porte à clef ? » 

Il venait à peine d’arriver et il agaçait déjà Manuel. 

« J’ai décidé que c’était une bonne façon de se prémunir contre ceux qui entrent sans frapper. » Répliqua-t-il en lui lançant un regard noir, dont Arnaud sembla se ficher éperdument. 

« Et pourquoi tu es à moitié à poil ? » 

Techniquement, il était plus qu’« à moitié à poil », mais il n’était pas stupide au point de le faire remarquer à Arnaud. 

« J’avais chaud. 

— En mars ? 

— Parce que maintenant il y a des moments précis de l’année en dehors desquels on n’a pas le droit d’avoir chaud ? » 

Manuel croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Pourquoi Arnaud était-il venu le voir ? 

« J’imagine que tu n’es pas venu ici pour un interrogatoire... » Déclara-t-il, lui signalant indirectement de cesser de l’importuner et d’aller droit au but. 

« Eh bien, techniquement si. Je suis venu te demander si tu n’as pas vu notre cher Microbe. 

— Non je ne l’ai pas vu. Il n’est pas dans sa chambre ? 

— Bien sûr que non, c’est évidemment le premier endroit où j’ai regardé. 

— Eh bien je ne peux pas t’aider, je ne lui ai pas posé un émetteur. 

— Soit... mais, vu que vous êtes toujours ensemble en ce moment, je me suis dit que tu savais peut-être où il était.

— Tu te trompais. 

— Je vois ça oui. Du coup je vais te laisser. A demain. »

Manuel s’était montré un peu froid avec lui, surtout à la fin de leur conversation, mais la remarque sur le temps qu’il passait avec Emmanuel l’avait pris de court. 

« Il était moins une. » Déclara celui-ci en s’extirpant de dessous le lit. « Où en étions-nous ?... je crois que ça me revient. » 

Il se remit à l’embrasser et Manuel répondit brièvement au baiser avant d’y mettre fin. 

« Ça ne va pas ? » Demanda Emmanuel, une point d’inquiétude perçant dans sa voix. 

« Si, si... c’est juste que... tu devrais retourner dans ta chambre... au moins pour cette nuit. Si Arnaud repasse par ta chambre, il va finir par trouver ton absence vraiment bizarre, surtout s’il a fait le tour du château pour te trouver. » 

Son interlocuteur soupira. 

« Tu as raison... je... je vais y aller. » Il avait l’air très déçu. Manuel aurait aimé qu’il en soit autrement, mais ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque que quiconque découvre ce qui se passait entre eux, même s’il s’agissait d’Arnaud, dont il soupçonnait qu’il entretenait une relation avec Benoît depuis un bon moment. 

« Passe une bonne nuit... » Lui dit-il avant qu’il ne parte, même si les chances que leur nuit soit agréable étaient maigres. 

« Merci... toi aussi. » Répliqua Emmanuel, avec un sourire tout sauf convaincant qui lui causa un pincement au cœur. Comment pouvait-il avoir autant d’effet sur lui ? 

Il l’affectait au point que la déception que Manuel avait lue sur son visage l’empêcha de se concentrer sur le roman qu’il essaya de lire après son départ. 

Une petite demi-heure plus tard, il entendit des pas dans le couloir. Quelqu’un frappa à la porte d’Emmanuel. Il s’agissait certainement d’Arnaud. 

Manuel se surprit à se lever et à coller son oreille à sa propre porte. Il voulait savoir ce pour quoi Arnaud souhaitait voir Emmanuel. 

Il s’avéra qu’il était venu l’inviter à une partie de poker. Manuel ne fut pas vexé le moins du monde qu’on ne lui ait pas posé la question. Arnaud savait pertinemment qu’il déclinait systématiquement ce genre d’invitations quand il était de mauvaise humeur, et il l’avait manifestement été tout au long de la journée. 

Il s’était attendu à ce qu’Emmanuel accepte, mais il déclina tout comme Manuel l’aurait fait. 

« Non merci... je suis un peu fatigué. » 

Ça ne lui ressemblait pas, d’autant qu’à en croire leurs activités de la soirée, Emmanuel n’était absolument pas fatigué. Il avait semblé être dans une forme olympique. Cela ne pouvait signifiait qu’une chose : il était démoralisé. 

Manuel essaya de faire preuve de fermeté, de ne pas revenir sur sa décision, mais il échoua une fois de plus et, vers minuit, alors qu’il n’avait toujours pas sommeil, il se rendit à la chambre d’Emmanuel. De toute façon, Arnaud était déjà passé, et à cette heure plus personne ne viendrait. Ils ne risquaient pas grand-chose. 

Il frappa une seule fois à la porte, ne voulant pas faire plus de bruit que strictement nécessaire. Puis, si Emmanuel n’avait pas entendu, cela signifiait probablement qu’il s’était endormi, et dans ce cas Manuel ferait mieux de le laisser tranquille. 

La porte s’ouvrit presque immédiatement, et Emmanuel l’embrassa aussitôt qu’il le vit. 

Il entra et referma derrière lui. 

« J’en conclus que je ne te dérange pas ? 

— Absolument pas, je n’arrivais pas à dormir de toute façon. 

— Moi non plus... comme tu dois t’en douter. »

Emmanuel lui sourit et l’entraîna jusqu’à son lit, où ils s’allongèrent l’un contre l’autre. 

La nuit devint soudainement beaucoup plus agréable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chaque fois je me dis "au prochain chapitre je sors de guimauve land", mais ça ne fonctionne clairement pas, je suis empêtrée dans la guimauve (d'un côté j'estime qu'il y a pire xD). Peut-être que j'en sortirai un jour, peut-être pas :P


	14. Chapitre 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey! Désolée, it's been a hundred years. J'ai juste vachement perdu la motivation pour écrire cette fic (et tristement j'ai peu d'espoir que la motivation revienne, d'autant que c'est bientôt la rentrée, mais je vais quand même faire un effort pour la finir, parce que j'ai laissé trop de fics inachevées derrière moi... cette parenthèse est beaucoup trop longue ^^). Sinon un grand merci pour les kudos et merci aux gens qui me donnent leur avis (j'aurais abandonné depuis longtemps si vous n'étiez pas là donc cœur sur vous <3). 
> 
> Bonne lecture ;)

Le jour du second et dernier match du rassemblement, Emmanuel se réveilla dans le lit de son capitaine. Il n’avait pas dormi seul de toute la semaine, et il se disait que le retour à Montpellier, dans sa maison vide, serait difficile, plus encore que la dernière fois, qui n’avait pourtant pas été une sinécure. 

« Tu as bien dormi ? » 

Emmanuel hocha la tête en souriant, pas encore tout-à-fait réveillé. 

« Pas trop stressé pour ce soir ? » 

Il réfléchit brièvement à la question. Il était un peu moins stressé que lors de son premier match en tant que remplaçant, et beaucoup moins que lors de son premier match en tant que titulaire, mais une pointe d’appréhension subsistait. Après tout, c’était la première fois que Manuel et lui étaient tous les deux dans le onze de départ. 

« Non... ça va. Je suis un peu nerveux mais j’ai confiance. » 

Manuel lui caressa tendrement les cheveux tout en lui répondant : 

« Et tu as raison. Tout va bien se passer. » 

Après une brève pause, son capitaine se leva et l’incita à faire de même. 

« Allez, à la douche, ou on va finir par être en retard. » 

Ils avaient mis leur réveil un quart d’heure plus tard que d’habitude, réalisant qu’ils finiraient quoi qu’il arrive par prendre leur douche ensemble après avoir passé autant de temps que possible au lit. 

*

Dans le tunnel avant le match, Emmanuel reçut une tape dans le dos de la part de son capitaine en guise d’encouragement, avant que celui-ci n’aille se placer en tête de fil pour conduire l’équipe sur le terrain. Cette marque d’affection, bien qu’elle puisse paraître insignifiante, lui réchauffa le cœur. Il était, en effet, très heureux de voir les petites attentions de Manuel à son égard se multiplier ainsi. 

Grâce à cette brève interaction, il fut plutôt détendu au moment de commencer le match contre l’Uruguay. Malheureusement, tout ne se passa pas comme prévu, loin de là. 

La partie avait pourtant commencé sous les meilleurs hospices, puisque Manuel marqua à la huitième minute sur une passe décisive d’Emmanuel. La situation se dégrada quelques minutes après le début de la seconde mi-temps, quand un joueur uruguayen poussa Emmanuel de manière évidente dans la surface de réparation. Enervé de la faute dont il venait d’être victime, il réclama un penalty, qu’il n’obtint pas bien qu’il eût été mérité. 

Alors qu’il parlementait avec l’arbitre, le joueur fautif s’incrusta dans la délibération et, après quelques secondes à peine, la discussion était à deux doigts de dégénérer. 

Manuel, en bon capitaine, s’approcha des trois hommes pour tenter d’apaiser la situation. Il commença par écarter Emmanuel, ce qui ne suffit pas, néanmoins, à lui éviter un carton jaune. Il s’expliqua ensuite avec le joueur de l’équipe adverse. Emmanuel n’y comprit pas un traitre mot, puisqu’ils s’exprimaient en espagnol, langue qu’il n’avait jamais eu l’occasion d’apprendre, mais la discussion avait l’air d’être animée. La tension finit tout de même par se diffuser et le match put reprendre dans un calme relatif. 

L’accalmie fut cependant de courte durée. En effet, le même joueur uruguayen s’en prit quelques minutes plus tard au capitaine des Bleus sous la forme d’un coup de coude en plein visage, et Emmanuel ne put s’empêcher d’aller y mettre son grain de sel. Il était furieux. 

Manuel, qui n’avait heureusement rien, le repoussa avant qu’il ne puisse adresser la parole à l’arbitre. 

« Reste en dehors de ça ! Tu as déjà un jaune, ne fais pas le con ! » 

Emmanuel n’eut d’autre choix qu’obéir, restant à l’écart pendant que l’arbitre parlait aux deux joueurs directement concernés par l’action illicite. Au moins, l’Uruguayen fut sanctionné par un carton jaune, ce qui constituait une maigre consolation. 

Quand le jeu reprit, il oublia bien vite la mise en garde de son capitaine, bien qu’elle ait été des plus judicieuses. Il était encore beaucoup trop remonté pour agir avec discernement. Ce qui devait arriver arriva : quand le même joueur, qui avait apparemment décidé de s’acharner, le retint par le maillot, l’empêchant de toucher le ballon de la tête après un corner tiré par Bernard, Emmanuel perdit momentanément la raison, le repoussant avec force. Evidemment, l’Uruguayen ne se fit pas prier pour tomber lourdement en arrière, jouant allégrement la comédie... comme c’était à prévoir. 

Le jugement de l’arbitre fut sans appel : il sortit un carton jaune, suivi directement d’un carton rouge, résultat de l’addition de ce jaune avec le premier qu’Emmanuel avait reçu plus tôt dans la partie. 

Celui-ci ne prit pas la peine d’argumenter ou de protester de quelque façon que ce soit. Il manquait de discernement, mais pas au point de penser qu’une telle attitude pourrait avoir une autre conséquence que l’aggravation de son cas. Les arbitres ne revenaient que très, très rarement sur ce genre de décisions et en l’occurrence Emmanuel n’avait aucune chance, puisqu’il était bel et bien fautif. Le joueur Uruguayen méritait certes un carton rouge qu’il n’avait pas reçu, mais ça ne signifiait en rien qu’Emmanuel n’avait pas mérité le sien. 

Il regagna donc les vestiaires aussi vite que possible, se sentant honteux. Il avait failli à la tâche, et maintenant les Bleus devraient se débrouiller à dix contre onze pendant les vingt dernières minutes du match. 

Il ne se mit à pleurer qu’une fois sous la douche. Il était déçu et en colère, contre le joueur qui lui avait causé des ennuis mais surtout contre lui-même. Au lieu de prendre du recul et de gérer la situation avec sang-froid en ignorant la provocation, il était tombé dans le panneau et avait laissé la colère prendre le dessus. Il n’avait pas écouté Manuel, et il aurait dû. Bien évidemment qu’il aurait dû. 

Quand le reste de l’équipe regagna les vestiaires, Emmanuel était rhabillé et assis sur le banc, juste devant son casier. Il avait cessé de pleurer depuis plusieurs minutes, mais il soupçonnait que ses yeux, probablement rouges et gonflés, rendaient la nature de sa réaction évidente, bien que ladite réaction soit passée. 

Il fixa le sol le temps que les joueurs se rendent dans les douches, puis il en fit de même lors du speech post match de Hollande. Il voulait à tout prix éviter de croiser des regards méprisants ou déçus, en particulier venant de Manuel. 

Ses tentatives d’échapper à tout contact direct furent déjouées par Hollande, qui demanda à lui parler deux minutes alors qu’il s’apprêtait à sortir des vestiaires à la suite des autres joueurs. 

Il s’attendait à se faire réprimander pour son attitude déplacée lors du match, mais il n’en fut rien. 

« Ne sois pas trop dur avec toi-même, Emmanuel. Tu as fait une erreur, mais je suis sûr que ça ne se reproduira pas. Je me trompe ? » 

Certes, les paroles du coach contenaient un avertissement à peine voilé, mais il se montrait plutôt compréhensif et rassurant. 

« Non... je... ça n’arrivera plus. » Répondit Emmanuel, quelque peu pris de court. 

L’indulgence de son entraîneur ne fit qu’aggraver son sentiment de culpabilité. Une fois de retour à Clairefontaine, il s’assit sur son lit et se demanda quoi faire. Il ne se sentait toujours pas prêt à affronter Manuel, et pourtant il savait qu’il devait essayer de lui parler. La trêve internationale allait prendre fin, tous les joueurs quitteraient le centre techniquement le lendemain. S’il n’essayait pas d’arranger les choses entre Manuel et lui, il serait très rapidement amené à le regretter, c’était certain. 

Il prit donc son courage à deux mains pour aller frapper à la porte de sa chambre. Il ne put s’empêcher de remarquer que Manuel mit un peu plus longtemps que d’habitude à lui ouvrir. 

« Entre. » Lui dit-il aussitôt, sur un ton ni avenant ni particulièrement hostile. Son humeur était très difficile à déterminer, ce qui ne rassura guère Emmanuel, bien évidemment.

« Je... je voulais m’excuser, pour le match... J’aurais dû t’écouter. » Déclara-t-il une fois à l’intérieur. 

« Oui, tu aurais dû. » 

Emmanuel baissa les yeux. 

« On ne va pas se mentir... je t’en ai voulu quand tu t’es pris ce rouge, et je suis encore un peu énervé... mais ce n’est pas non plus dramatique, ça arrive même aux meilleurs. J’aurais juste aimé que ça arrive un peu plus tard. » 

Lui aussi, il aurait aimé prendre son premier rouge en tant que professionnel dans d’autres circonstances. Il avait gâché son premier match avec Manuel et il s’en voulait énormément, ce qu’il avoua à son capitaine. 

« Le premier carton rouge dans une nouvelle équipe, ou pire, le premier dans sa carrière de pro, c’est dur à encaisser, mais tu t’en remettras. Tu seras suspendu au prochain match, et puis après ça ce sera comme si rien ne s’était passé. » 

En quelques secondes, Emmanuel réduisit à néant l’espace qui le séparait de Manuel et l’embrassa avec passion. 

« Ça te prend comme ça ? » Lui demanda ce dernier avec un sourire en coin. 

« Oui, parfaitement, ça me prend comme ça. » 

En réalité, cet élan d’affection était dû à la réaction parfaite de Manuel. Il venait de réconforter Emmanuel alors que ce dernier s’attendait à de la colère et de la déception. Certes, son coach avait réagi de manière similaire, mais c’était différent, de toute évidence. 

Il avait des sentiments pour Manuel, et ça changeait tout. 

*

Ils se reverraient dans à peine deux mois, puisque le RM se déplacerait à Paris pour son dernier match contre le PS, mais la séparation fut tout de même difficile. Ils n’avaient quasiment pas dormi de la nuit, pour profiter l’un de l’autre autant que possible si bien qu’Emmanuel alla se coucher directement en arrivant chez lui, bien qu’il soit encore tôt. Il était trop épuisé et déprimé pour faire quoi que ce soit d’autre que dormir, de toute façon. 

C’était sans compter sur Justin, qui lui rendit visite dans la soirée. Emmanuel ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir : il ne pouvait pas être au courant de ses activités nocturnes et, d’ailleurs, Dieu merci. 

« Hey ! » Salua-t-il avec enthousiasme avant de froncer les sourcils. « On dirait que je te dérange. » 

Emmanuel baissa la tête et se rendit compte que son apparence ne laissait aucun doute planer concernant ce qu’il était en train de faire avant l’arrivée de son coéquipier. Il portait encore le pantalon de survêtement dans lequel il avait quitté Clairefontaine, pantalon qui était maintenant chiffonné, et il était torse nu. De plus, ses cheveux devaient être en bataille, enfin encore plus qu’à l’accoutumée. 

« Euh non, ce n’est rien, entre... je faisais juste une sieste, je suis un peu crevé.

— Tu es sûr que tu ne préfères pas que je repasse ? 

— Mais oui, entre, puisque je te le dis. » 

Emmanuel prépara du café puis s’installa au salon avec Justin. 

« J’étais juste venu voir si ça allait après... enfin, tu sais. 

— Après le carton rouge ? Tu peux prononcer les mots tu sais, je ne vais pas faire un arrêt cardiaque simplement en les entendant. 

— Je suis là, je te soutiens, je suis un bon ami et tu te moques de moi. Eh bien bravo. » 

Emmanuel se mit à rire devant l’air faussement indigné de son meilleur ami. Il lui intima d’arrêter ses idioties et de lui dire comment il allait et ce qu’il avait fait en son absence. Par chance, Justin ne fit pas allusion à son inhabituelle fatigue et à ce qui l’avait causée. Il se mêlait de ses affaires, et Emmanuel lui en était reconnaissant. 

*

Les jours passèrent lentement, très lentement, jusqu’à la fin de la saison. Emmanuel attendait avec impatience le tout dernier match de son club, non seulement en raison des enjeux footballistiques, mais aussi parce qu’il reverrait enfin Manuel, qui lui manquait cruellement malgré leurs nombreuses discussions téléphoniques. 

Dans cette atmosphère remplie d’attente et de tension, le coup de fil de son agent, la veille du déplacement à Paris, arriva comme une surprise. Une très bonne surprise concernant sa carrière, et une moins bonne pour sa relation avec Manuel. 

« Emmanuel ! J’ai une grande nouvelle à t’annoncer ! Le PS est intéressé par ton profil, ils vont faire une offre, probablement dès l’ouverture de la période de transferts. C’est quasiment plié, mais ça ne fera pas de mal que ton dernier match soit au top... d’autant que tu joues contre ton futur club... Emmanuel ? Emmanuel tu es toujours là ? 

— Oui... oui, désolé, je suis... j’ai du mal à réaliser. 

— Je comprends ! C’est génial ce qui est en train de se passer. 

— Bien sûr, bien sûr ! Ecoute François, est-ce que je peux te rappeler plus tard ? 

— Tout ce que tu veux. Bonne soirée ! Et repose-toi bien cette nuit. » 

Bien se reposer cette nuit... C’était plus facile à dire qu’à faire, après avoir reçu une telle nouvelle. 

Sans surprise, il dormit assez mal, se demandant comment il allait annoncer son arrivée à Manuel, mais aussi son départ à Justin et au reste du RM. Il en parlerait à un minimum de gens avant que ce ne soit officiel, mais il ne pouvait quand même pas laisser son meilleur ami et son... son... peu importe ce que Manuel et lui étaient l’un pour l’autre, découvrir son transfert à cause des rumeurs dans la presse ou d’une quelconque annonce des dirigeants de leurs clubs respectifs. 

Le lendemain, pendant le trajet de Montpellier à Paris, Emmanuel parla peu, ce qui intrigua évidemment Justin. Quand ce dernier lui demanda s’il allait bien, il se contenta de hocher la tête. Il ne s’était pas encore décidé à aborder son transfert avec Justin. Il était encore trop tôt, même si son agent avait semblé convaincu, rien n’était encore fait et Emmanuel avait du mal à y croire pour l’instant. Tout semblait irréel. 

Il prit toutefois la décision de rendre visite à Manuel. C’était stupide et impulsif, mais il avait besoin de lui parler. Après tout, le capitaine du PS était un des premiers concernés par le transfert d’Emmanuel. Si jamais le coach parisien décidait d’employer son nouveau joueur comme attaquant de pointe, il pouvait potentiellement chasser Manuel du onze titulaire de son équipe de toujours. Ce n’était pas parce que tout s’était arrangé en équipe de France qu’il en serait de même en club. 

Il se décida au milieu de la nuit, parce qu’il était vraiment, vraiment stupide, et ne trouva pas d’autre plan que faire le mur comme un adolescent privé de sortie. 

Malheureusement pour lui, alors qu’il avait réussi à s’habiller en silence et avait décidé de mettre ses chaussures une fois dans le couloir, il fit tomber une de ses baskets et eut juste assez de temps pour s’insulter intérieurement avant que Justin ne se réveille. 

« Emmanuel ? Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? » 

Il allait répondre qu’il allait juste aux toilettes, mais son mensonge mourut avant de voir le jour lorsque Justin alluma la lampe accrochée au-dessus de son lit. Justin n’avait certes pas l’air très bien réveillé, mais il était probablement suffisamment alerte pour comprendre qu’Emmanuel ne s’était pas entièrement rhabillé simplement pour aller aux toilettes, d’autant qu’il avait pris ses chaussures et son téléphone portable avec lui. 

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? 

— Je... euh, j’allais...

— Oui, mais encore ? 

— J’ai quelque chose d’important à faire... il faut que je voie quelqu’un... » 

Emmanuel pria pour que son coéquipier ne cherche pas à connaître l’identité de la personne en question. 

« Tu en as pour combien de temps ? »

Emmanuel resta bouche bée un instant, déconcerté par la facilité avec laquelle Justin avait accepté la chose. 

« Je... j’en sais trop rien. » 

Justin soupira sous le coup d’une exaspération très compréhensible compte tenu de la situation. 

« Bon, essaie au moins de revenir avant que tout le monde se lève. Je te couvrirai si besoin, mais ça va vite devenir compliqué. » 

Il eut très envie de prendre Justin dans ses bras pour manifester sa gratitude, mais il n’avait pas de temps à perdre. 

« Merci, je te revaudrai ça, vraiment. 

— Y a pas de quoi. Et juste pour que ce soit clair, je trouve que c’est une très mauvaise idée. 

— Moi aussi, Justin, moi aussi. » 

Sur ce, Emmanuel s’éclipsa. Il traversa furtivement le couloir, puis descendit les escaliers en se figeant quelques secondes à chaque craquement d’une marche sous son pied. Ce n’était très probablement pas suffisant pour réveiller quiconque, mais il était sur le qui-vive. 

Le trajet lui prit une éternité, notamment parce qu’il était hors de question de prendre les transports en commun. De toute façon, à cette heure-ci, il ne restait certainement que les bus de nuit, et il ne connaissait pas les lignes. Il connaissait l’adresse de Manuel, c’était déjà bien. 

Emmanuel n’hésita pas une seule seconde à sonner en arrivant sur le pas de la porte, et ce malgré l’heure tardive. Manuel lui en voudrait de l’avoir réveillé au milieu de la nuit avant le dernier match de la saison, mais il n’avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour repartir maintenant. 

Il dut sonner une deuxième fois et il sentit sa nervosité monter en pointe. 

La porte s’ouvrit après une attente qui parut interminable. Manuel avait l’air plutôt désorienté, mais les traits de son visage changèrent radicalement lorsqu’il prit conscience de la présence d’Emmanuel. 

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu es fou... 

— Je suis désolé, il fallait que je te voie. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour info, l'agent d'Emmanuel, c'est Bayrou, parce que pourquoi pas ? xD 
> 
> Sinon, c'est n'importe quoi mes personnages sont beaucoup trop gentils et softs (I can't help it ^^). Mais bon, comme on dit, un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brutes ça fait du bien :P


End file.
